I hate you!
by EliannKamui
Summary: Kaito odia a muerte a Gakupo, este al saber de ello comienza a fastidiarlo demasiado ahora no solo lo tiene que ver en la segundaría si no también en su casa, es quien le despierta en las mañanas, su mayor pesadilla y lo peor de todo ¡los trabajos escolares le toca con él!
1. Chapter 1

Eres un idiota, un cretino, un completo imbécil ¿Y no te das cuenta? No te tolero, no me agradas y no te quiero ver, odio tu estúpida cara y todo lo que tenga que ver sobre ti, odio que tengas todo lo que quieres, y a todas las que quieres que se caen rendidas a tus pies. Odio que seas tan hermoso y lo malgaste de semejante manera. Que seas un ruin. Que mira sobre los hombros a cualquiera. Odio cuando me sonríes de aquella sarcástica manera, odio todo sobre ti.

-Lo odio –Dije cerrando de manera fuerte mi casillero –

-Pero tu casillero no tiene la culpa de nada –Me contestó mi amigo –

-Es… Qué…ah… me parece tan despreciable, mira su estúpida cara de niño bonito me dan ganas de vomitar –Respondí mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia nuestras aulas –

-Suena más a envidia que a otra cosa -Pronuncio mi amigo y yo le mire molesto –

-Jamás le tendría envida a un desgraciado como él –Y con eso acabo aquella conversación –

Me senté en mi respectivo asiento mirando hacia afuera, mientras el viento atravesaba la ventana haciendo volar un poco mi cabello, quería que saliera de mis pensamientos. Cuando entro el profesor a dar la clase de historia le puse atención aunque eso era lo poco que se podía notar, que se hacía.

-Bien les asignare un trabajo en parejas –Habló el profesor –Y yo diré las parejas –Se escuchó un quejido de todos alrededor – Megurine Luka con Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len con Kagane Rei, Kamui Gakupo con Shion Kaito.

-¡Qué! –Prorrumpí sorprendido – ¡No, no me puede poner con él profesor!

-Ya está dicho Shion –Dijo el profesor de una forma muy seria y yo solo quería mandarlo a matar, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar ¡por qué! ¡Por qué tenía que emparejarme con la persona que odiaba! ¡Con alguien que despreciaba! –

Los murmullos en mi salón no se hicieron esperar, te observe y también me mirabas tenías esa sonrisa prepotente en tu rostro solo haciéndome desear clavarte un cuchillo en la frente. Gruñí molesto al finalizar las clases ya todos se estaban yendo iba a recoger mi cuaderno cuando llego a mi lado, a quién más odiaba y despreciaba.

-Y bien azulón ¿Cuándo comenzamos? –Profirió con aquella sonrisa enserio que quería darle un maldito golpe en la cara –

-Yo haré todo el trabajo solo no me molestes ¿Quieres? –Contesté para salir del salón –

-Así no se puede azulón tiene que ser en pareja –refutó él haciéndome fastidiar más –

-Mira no me agradas, no te quiero ver ni en la pintura misma, odio tu estúpida cara y todo lo que tenga que ver sobre ti, así que déjame en paz hare el trabajo y te pasare los puntos que te tocara defender pero enserio ¡Qué no te quiero ver! –Le grite mientras él tan solo sonreía –

-Si es así –Dijo me sentí más tranquilo cuando dijo esas palabras –No lo are, que te parece si esta tarde voy a tu casa para hacer el trabajo

-¿Qué te parece si te mato? –Preferí con una sonrisa y una vena de irritación en mi frente –

-Me agradas azulón –Respondió con una risa –

-Y tú no a mí –Preferí en gruñido –

No importo cuanto intente correrlo cuantos insultos le mande el muy desgraciado seguía siguiéndome hasta mi casa, quería matarlo y hasta salí corriendo para perderlo de la vista, mal hecho, puesto que yo era muy malo y él era el capitán del club de futbol, de kendo y atletismo además de que estaba en nado. ¡Maldita sea la suerte mía! No le pudo tocar a otro imbécil con él tenía que ser yo.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

¿Por qué no me puedes dejar en paz? ¡¿Qué hice yo pare merecer semejante tortura?! ¿Por qué en todos los trabajos me tiene que tocar contigo? ¡Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí! Realmente que había pensado en la forma como matarte, pero todas eran estrategias vagas al final terminarían descubriéndome, desgraciado como si no pudiera odiarte más de lo que ya te odio y te tengo que ver todas las tardes en mi casa.

Y Como si no hubiera colmos en esta situación a mi hermana se le caía la baba por ti y a mi madre le encantaba que tú fueras a la casa. A mi padre le encantaba hablar de deportes contigo ¡No te hallaban ningún defectos! Así que aunque no tuviéramos trabajos que hacer, tenía que verte ir y venir por mi casa. Por qué le agradabas a mi familia.

Te odio, más no puedo odiarte ser despreciable y repúgnate. Tengo que verte coquetear con mi hermana y con las chicas de las clase que pongas esa sonrisa marca Colgate. Ojala pudiera romperte los dientes para destruir esa maldita sonrisa tuya.

-Azulón, ¡Azulón despierta que se te hace tarde! –Dijo intentado despertarme –

-¡Piérdete! –Le lance una almohada y me volví a acostar –

-Con que estas tenemos he –Dijo para tomarme de las piernas –Vamos

-¡No me jodas! –Le grite aferrándome al copete de la cama –

-Tú madre me pidió que te bajara y eso are así que mueve tu trasero azulón –Dijo él –

-¡No iré así que piérdete de mí vista! –Le dije intentado patearlo pero al final me termine soltando y cayendo encima de él –Te odio

-Lo que digas azulón, anda a vestirte –Me dijo para que yo me cabreara más –

-A mí tu no me mandas desgraciado, en primera no sé por qué demonios estas en mi casa cuando te deje más que en claro que no te quiero ver, que odio tu maldita cara y todo sobre ti que no me interesas en los más mínimo y que no te quiero ver ¡Acaso eres sordo o te la das! –Dije molesto –

-En primera espera que tu cerebro despierte repetiste la misma frase dos veces, además azulón ese es tu problema porque yo donde estorbo amanezco así que vete acostumbrado mientras más me odies más me veras, día…tras día…tras día –Me dijo con saña en serio que quería darle un golpe en la cara –

-¡Kaito baja ya! –Escuche el grito de mi madre para pararme de encima de ese desgraciado enserio que lo odiaba y quería mandarlo al demonio, pero no podía hacer nada, en primera porque él era más fuerte que yo –

Después de arreglarme para irme al instituto, tuve que verle nuevamente la cara estaba en la sala tranquilamente viendo televisión mientras mi hermana lo admiraba y le preguntabas un montón de cosas, ¡Maldita sea Kaiko respetaste más! ¡Por qué miras con esos ojos de colegiala a un desgraciado como ese! Y yo que pensé que por ser universitaria sería más brillante.

No me agrada tener que ir al instituto con él y que mi amigo se le quede mirando con cara de atontado y a mí con cara de te lo dije y una sonrisa sarcástica como si yo fuera el culpable de que este desgraciado, tuviera una mente psicótica y no me dejara en paz.

Era lo peor de todo. ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme la vida de cuadritos? ¡Por qué tienes que estar al lado mío! Te digo que te odio y más a mi lado estás, realmente no sé qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza, no te puedo soportar, te soy indiferente y eso te da igual. Sigues a mi lado como si no te llegara a importar. Maldigo a tu sonrisa, maldigo tu rostro y tu mirada. Maldigo tus ojos y tus labios, maldigo tu perfecto cuerpo bien entrenado, maldigo todo sobre ti porque te odio. Por qué no me puedes dejar en paz. Te odio.

Odio que seas tú quien me va a despertar, odio que al bajar te veo coquetear con mi hermana como si nada. Odio la mirada que me das de superioridad todos mis días los irritas tú, ojala pudiera perderme bien lejos para no verte la cara.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

Hoy era el día en que salí de vacaciones por suerte ya no tendría que verte más la cara. Eso pensaba hasta que te apareciste en casa. Y decidí que para que no irritaras todas mis mañanas ir a pasar las vacaciones en casa de mí, hermano mayor él ya estaba casado con dos hijos gemelos. En realidad no quería importunar a mi hermano, pero me dijo que estaba bien. Además de que mis sobrinos querían estar conmigo.

-Muchas gracias Akaito –Dije con una sonrisa –

-¿Por qué estás aquí en realidad? –Me dijo con una ceja arqueada –No querrías venir conmigo si no fuera por algo que te importunara de verdad

-Solo no quiero verle la cara a alguien y se la tengo que ver todas las mañanas –Dije con fastidio en mi voz –

-¿Te enojaste con Kaiko otra vez? –Me pregunto pero yo negué – ¿Con nuestro padre o nuestra madre?

-No, es por alguien que va todos los días a la casa –Dije con fastidio en mi voz –

-Ya sé, Kaiko consiguió novio y no te agrada, deja que lo disfrute nunca la vi tener un novio –Dijo él con una sonrisa en sus labios –

-No aún no tiene novio –Dije –

-¡Sabía que algún día ella se volverá la mujer de los gatos! –Dijo él muy serio haciéndome soltar una risa –

-Debemos apostar por eso –Dije para que ambos comenzáramos a reír –

Los días que la pasaba con mi hermano eran tranquilos, cuando no salíamos me la quedaba jugando con mi sobrinos, o íbamos a un parque cerca de su casa. Mi hermano estaba bastante alejado de la casa de mis padres, porque mi hermano tenía una disputa que no podía ni arreglar ni resolver con mi padre y por ello decidió alejarse, hizo sus estudios se casó. Y ahora es todo lo que mi padre le dijo que una vez no sería.

-Así que con que aquí estabas azulón –Esa voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo al alzar la mirada pude ver su rostro arrogante –

-¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?! –Le grite con enfado ¡Cómo rayos había llegado aquí! ¡¿Por qué estaba aquí?! –

-Que se te bajen los humos que no vine por ti –Dijo volteando los ojos –Mi familia vino hasta aquí de vacaciones, mi padre anda en un viaje de negocios y mi madre decidió que visitar a mi hermana era lo mejor.

-¿Eso a mí que me interesa? A no espera podría importarme poco lo que tenga que ver sobre tu vida –Dije para levantarme del bancó de donde estaba –

-A mí también me alegra verte azulón –Dijo sonriendo de aquella manera arrogante que solo me hacía quererle enterrar un cuchillo en la frente –

Ah, como lo odio yo que estaba pasado mis vacaciones tan tranquilas y vino ese desgraciado a interrumpirlas pero no lo tolerare o claro que no ¡Quién se cree para querer arruinar mis vacaciones lejos de él!

De repente me lo encontré a él en casa de mi hermano, no lo podía creer esto ya era el colmo de colmos, bueno, era extraño que la esposa de mi hermano tuviera un pequeño parentesco con él. En realidad los dos parecían gemelos y yo por idiota ni cuenta me di. Pero ahora…

-¡Te cásate con la hermana mayor del tipo a quien odio! –Ese fue el grito que se escuchó en todo el lugar –

 ** _Continuara…_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4_**

Mi hermano trataba de calmarme, pero es que… es qué, no odio a Gakuko, no ella es muy buena persona y todo. Pero odio a su cretino hermano menor. Lo odio lo desprecio y lo quiero muerto, y el solo pensar que de alguna forma estoy emparentado con él me asquea asqueadamente, no sé si la palabra exista. Pero así me asquea.

-Así que mi hermana y tu hermano –Dijo él para comenzar a reírse –

-Cierra tu maldita boca –Dije molesto pero él no dejaba de reírse de mi desgracia –

-Es que de alguna forma es divertido –Dijo él solo le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y me salí de aquel lugar hecho una furia para salir a cualquier lugar menos donde estaba él no quería ver nuevamente su estúpida cara, me molestaba de sobremanera verlo –Vamos azulino, si te sigues enojando de esa manera te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo.

-¿Entonces por qué me hacer ver tu estúpida cara si sabes que me enfurece verla? –Dije arqueando una ceja para que él suspirara –

-Realmente no sé por qué me odias tanto –Dijo rascándose la cabeza – ¿Realmente por qué lo haces?

-Por qué si –Dije ya sin más –

-¿Por qué sí y ya? –Me dijo arqueando una ceja a lo que yo asentí –No tienes razones ni para odiarme

-Si tengo una razón –Dije cruzándome de brazos –

-¿Cuál? –Me dijo –

-¿Acaso ya se te olvido? –Dije molesto –Espera te refrescare la memoria –Dije para sacar unos lentes de mis bolsillos –

-¿t….tú eres?

-Si soy yo –Dije muy serio –

-Has cambiado, mucho –Me dijo –

-Lo sé, por tú maldita culpa cambie –Dije para querer seguir mi camino –

-Oye yo… lo siento si…no sabía que eso te iba a afectar tanto –Me dijo tomando mi brazo –

-¿No creíste que me afectaría? ¡No creíste que me afectaría humillarme delante de toda la escuela diciendo que no debía sentir mariconadas como esa, un sentimiento estúpido, ilusorio e irracional y además para terminar con broche de oro me humillaste durante todo los días junto con Miku y Luka! ¡No creíste que no me dolería! ¡Me tuve que cambiar de escuela! ¡Solo por sentir lo que sentía! ¡Solo por ti, solo por tu maldita culpa! –Dije molesto con él, tenía ganas de llorar más que nada… sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho –

-Kaito…yo

-Ni se te ocurra decir que lo sientes…. No lo hagas, el simple hecho de que quieras decirlo me asquea, aléjate de mí ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No te quiero ver jamás! ¡Jamás entiendes! ¡Te odio te desprecio no te quiero ver jamás en mi vida! ¡Eres un desgraciado que solo sabe arruinarla! –Le grite, estaba a punto de quebrarme jamás le había contado esto a nadie ni a mis padres, pero ¿por qué debería? Lo único que ellos sabían era que me maltrataban en la escuela y ya –Solo déjame en paz…

Con eso me fui de aquel lugar, me eche a correr sin dirección aparente solo quería sacar todo lo que sentía en este momento todo lo que me dolía. Lo odio, lo odio…. Lo odio.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	5. Chapter 5

Mis pensamientos llegaron a derivar en un solo lugar y era cuando estaba en la escuela eso ya fue hace seis años pero no podía olvidarlo. Él era el chico que yo admiraba, podía hacer de todo. Era bueno en los deportes y sobre todo en las materias que yo no era bueno… y me agradaba… él era hermoso más que las chicas de allí. Y simplemente este sentimiento creció algo que paso de admiración a amor. Por la explicación de mi hermano eso creí que era. Pues apenas tenía diez.

-Gakupo –Ese día estaba muy nervioso cuando volteaste a mirarme y tus ojos como dos zafiros me penetraron haciéndome temblar más –Y…yo…yo…

-¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo –Fueron sus palabras haciéndome tener un poco más de miedo –

-Y…yo…creo que… que… te amo –Dije yo era de esos típicos niños bajos, con grandes gafas de eso a las que la chicas no le gustan –

-¿Disculpa? –Dijo con una sonrisa burlona –

-Te amo –Repetí sin chistar –

-¿Eres idiota o te la das? No deberías sentir mariconadas como esas, solo es un sentimiento estúpido, ilusorio e irracional, piérdete de mí vista me asqueas, marica –Con eso se marchó de allí dejándome con ganas de llorar –

Todos los días él me molestaba, me tiraban globos de agua, me robaban el almuerzo me rompían mis gafas. Fue hasta el punto de que un grupo de niños me metieron de cara al escusado. O me ataban me hacía muchas maldades y no pude soportarlo, mis padres de igual manera y me tuvieron que cambiar de escuela.

Todos esos días fueron un infierno, yo por creer que eras alguien admirable, y sentir sentimientos absurdos por alguien que jamás debí sentirlos, lo odio, lo odio tanto… por todo lo que paso, porque todo es su culpa no pudo simplemente no dejarlo así tuvo que hacerme todas esas cosas, ¡Solo era un niño! Joder, él no sabrá jamás por el dolor que tuve que pasar. Todas las noches que llore por su culpa. Y todo lo que cambie por lo que me hizo.

Pero jamás lo perdonare, no, no lo are… lo odio… lo odio… lo odio. Me quede en un parque lejano a la casa de mi hermano recordando todo aquello y no pude evitar llorar. Intentaba secar mis lágrimas pero una a una seguía corriendo por mis mejillas o empañando mis anteojos.

-Oye ¿Estas bien? –Observe hacía arriba para ver aquellos ojos verdes –

-Gumi –Susurre sorprendido –

-Sí, esa misma –Dijo con una sonrisa – ¿Por qué lloras Kaito? –Me dijo preocupada por mí –

-Por nada –Dije secándome las lágrimas –

-Nadie llora por nada –Me dijo ella –Mira tus lentes se empañaron… ¿Y de cuando acá comenzaste a usar lentes?

-Uso lentes de contacto Gumi –Dije con una sonrisa –

-¡Madre mía y yo ni enterada! ¡Entonces no son azules reales! –Me dijo para que yo soltara una leve risa –

-Si son azules reales, por natural son azules, pero odio tener que usar los lentes y me pongo los lentes de contacto –Dije –

-Oh…ya –Dijo ella con una sonrisa –

Ella también pertenecía a mi instituto dijo que estaba de visita de una tía, que sus padres se estaban quedando, ella era muy buena y simpática realmente me agradaba mucho, estaba un poco loca, con la excusa de "locos somos pocos" Y siempre me hacía reír de una u otra forma me animaba, realmente que ella era muy buena. El simple hecho de que me haya encariñado con ella en tampoco tiempo conforme mi dolor era más fuerte.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando comenzaron las clases pasamos más tiempo, juntos, ignoraba y le era completamente indiferente a Gakupo en el tiempo de que ni su presencia me era importante. Aunque sabía que no era así, conforme mi rencor crecía, era más el tiempo que pasaba con ella queriendo y deseando olvidarlo todo a través de sus bromas y simpatía.

Pero lo que aprendí es que el dolor no se debe aliviar a consta de los demás, pensé que si estaba con Gumi, podía olvidar el sentimiento que alguna vez tuve por Gakupo, aquel que me causo dolor y odio en todo mi ser. Por el simple hecho de que yo también termine lastimándola a ella.

-Me gustas –Le dije y eso creía realmente lo sentía porque ella era tan buena, sincera y cariñosa conmigo, yo no era alguien tímido y si me iba a doler que me doliera –

-¿Enserio? –Me dijo ella sorprendida –

-No bromeo hablo muy enserio –Dije a lo que ella sonrió –

-A….mí…también me gustas –Dijo sonrojada movía nerviosamente su mano –

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Le pregunte –

-Me encantaría, pero tendrás que hablar con mis padres…ellos… dijeron que nada de novio hasta los 18 –Dijo soltando una risa nerviosa –

-Entiendo… entonces hablare con ellos –Dije ella sonrió muy animada por ello y luego de eso nos tomamos la mano como si fuéramos realmente novios, aunque aún no lo éramos –

Y eso hice hable con su padre y su madre. Le dije que no tenía realmente malas intenciones con ellas. Y se lo explique muchas veces a su padre. Entonces tuvieron que hablar con mi padre y mi madre. Yendo a mí casa. Y quien estaba en mi casa. Nada más y nada menos a quién más odio pero esta vez por alguna extraña razón no me molesto. Todo lo contrario permaneció escuchando en silencio y luego se fue molesto de la casa sabe por qué razón.

-Qué raro se comportó ¿No lo crees? –Me pregunto Gumi –

-él siempre es raro –Fue mi respuesta –

-No lo sé, se fue molesto muy rara vez se le ve molesto ¿No? –Dijo ella –

Era cierto, a Gakupo muy rara vez se le veía molesto siempre andaba con esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, no le importo cuando lo golpee o las veces que le grite, no importo ninguna el permanecía tranquilo e inalterable. Pero esta vez no fue así.

Realmente no le preste mucha atención a su comportamiento él podría importarme lo más mínimo después de todo yo le odiaba. Pero cada día de mi noviazgo con Gumi, él estaba más extraño más distraído, más molesto. Qué hasta mando a un chico a la enfermería, era de su club de kendo. Y lo mando a la enfermería, le dieron una reprimenda en su club y lo expulsaron por una semana. Era la noticia que pasaba de boca en boca por todo el instituto el mal comportamiento del chico perfecto.

A mí solo me parecía verídico y hasta me daba un poco de gracia todo aquello, aunque ahora las chicas decían: Es tan rebelde, oh y tan atrevido. Realmente que nunca las entendería. Pero para mí pensar en eso me daba jaqueca. Así que me decidía entre salir con Gumi o pensar en eso, y escogía salir con Gumi, al cine, al centro o a la cafetería de la esquina a platicar con ella.

Y pensé que… que un primer beso se sentiría bien, pero fue… frío seco y para mi completamente desagradable, no entendía por qué. Fue suave un pequeño rose un contacto. Que no me dejo deseando nada. No era como lo pintaban en los libros al menos eso pensé.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Me pregunto ella –

-Nada –Respondí sonriendo para que ella también sonriera –

Quería desinteresarme de una vida que había arruinado parte de mi infancia y mi adolescencia pero de alguna forma no podía. Joder cuanto lo odio por ponerme en situaciones como esta.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	7. Chapter 7

Esto es tonto, realmente tonto no sabía por qué estaba parado en aquella gran puerta. De aquel gran jardín del lugar donde yo ya había estado. Obligado pero había estado ya aquí. Era la casa de Gakupo aquella gran casa de grandes jardines de grandes alturas una mansión en la que podías perderte si no tenías cuidado.

-¿Qué desea? –Se le escucho decir al portero por el parlante del timbre –

-Vengo a ver a Gakupo soy Shion Kaito –Dije tocando el botón –

-Ah, Shion, adelante –Dijo para que las puertas fueran abiertas de par en par –

Pasé por los jardines amplios lleno de árboles arbustos y flores de distintos colores, para llegar a la gran puerta blanca allí estaba el portero, quien al abrirme reviso mi mochila y a mí, era normal eso pensaba yo. La sirvienta me llevo hasta su habitación donde permanecía castigado.

-Joven Kamui –Dijo ella –

-¡Largo! –Grito detrás de la puerta –

-Pero joven Kamui, tiene una visita del joven Shion –Dijo ella un tanto nerviosa –

-Que pase –Fue lo último que se escuchó para que yo pasara a aquella habitación en penumbras –Realmente pensé que tu serías la última persona en la tierra que me visitarías con todo lo que me odias.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, realmente no sé qué demonios hago aquí –Dije cruzado de brazos sentándome en una silla de la mesa de estudio –

-¿No sabes que haces aquí? –Dijo, realmente no podía ver su cara todo estaba oscuro, pero podía imaginarme que tenía esa estúpida sonrisa Colgate en el rostro –

-No lo sé, solo sé que venía del instituto, en vez de irme con Gumi, vine hacia aquí –Dije, el aire de la habitación se hizo más tenso al mencionar el nombre de Gumi –

-Maldita zorra –Dijo molesto parecía darme la espalda –

-¿Disculpa? –Dije serio –

-No creo que seas sordo –Dijo muy serio parecía bastante molesto –

-No puedo creer que tengas la saña de decirle a mi novia zorra, cuanto típicamente tu sales con zorras –Dije para sentir como él se sentaba en la cama –

-Pues para mi ella es otra zorra, astuta tramposa ya lo veras –Dijo él como si nada –

-No soporto que le llames a mi novia de esa manera –Dije levantándome de donde estaba molesto –

-¡Pues quien te manda a abrir la boca y hablar de ella! –Dijo molesto él también –

-Serás imbécil, no sé ni qué demonios vine a hacer aquí, nada más perdí mi tiempo –Con eso me disponía a irme del lugar –

-Sinceramente me gustaría saber por qué viniste –De repente estaba acorralado contra una de las pareces podía ver el brillo de sus ojos era como el de una bestia, que recién salía de su jaula –

-Ya te he dicho que no… –De repente sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, mi corazón comenzó a latir acelerado mis ojos se ampliaron por aquel contacto mientras mis manos eran sujetadas fuerte tanto que dolía como si en algún momento me fuera a escapar – ¡Suéltame! –Dije para alejarme de él lo más rápido que pude y huir de aquella habitación en una total y completa confusión –

 ** _Continuara…_**


	8. Chapter 8

Mis pensamientos llegaron a derivar en un solo lugar y era cuando estaba en la escuela eso ya fue hace seis años pero no podía olvidarlo. Él era el chico que yo admiraba, podía hacer de todo. Era bueno en los deportes y sobre todo en las materias que yo no era bueno… y me agradaba… él era hermoso más que las chicas de allí. Y simplemente este sentimiento creció algo que paso de admiración a amor. Por la explicación de mi hermano eso creí que era. Pues apenas tenía diez.

-Gakupo –Ese día estaba muy nervioso cuando volteaste a mirarme y tus ojos como dos zafiros me penetraron haciéndome temblar más –Y…yo…yo…

-¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo –Fueron sus palabras haciéndome tener un poco más de miedo –

-Y…yo…creo que… que… te amo –Dije yo era de esos típicos niños bajos, con grandes gafas de eso a las que la chicas no le gustan –

-¿Disculpa? –Dijo con una sonrisa burlona –

-Te amo –Repetí sin chistar –

-¿Eres idiota o te la das? No deberías sentir mariconadas como esas, solo es un sentimiento estúpido, ilusorio e irracional, piérdete de mí vista me asqueas, marica –Con eso se marchó de allí dejándome con ganas de llorar –

Todos los días él me molestaba, me tiraban globos de agua, me robaban el almuerzo me rompían mis gafas. Fue hasta el punto de que un grupo de niños me metieron de cara al escusado. O me ataban me hacía muchas maldades y no pude soportarlo, mis padres de igual manera y me tuvieron que cambiar de escuela.

Todos esos días fueron un infierno, yo por creer que eras alguien admirable, y sentir sentimientos absurdos por alguien que jamás debí sentirlos, lo odio, lo odio tanto… por todo lo que paso, porque todo es su culpa no pudo simplemente no dejarlo así tuvo que hacerme todas esas cosas, ¡Solo era un niño! Joder, él no sabrá jamás por el dolor que tuve que pasar. Todas las noches que llore por su culpa. Y todo lo que cambie por lo que me hizo.

Pero jamás lo perdonare, no, no lo are… lo odio… lo odio… lo odio. Me quede en un parque lejano a la casa de mi hermano recordando todo aquello y no pude evitar llorar. Intentaba secar mis lágrimas pero una a una seguía corriendo por mis mejillas o empañando mis anteojos.

-Oye ¿Estas bien? –Observe hacía arriba para ver aquellos ojos verdes –

-Gumi –Susurre sorprendido –

-Sí, esa misma –Dijo con una sonrisa – ¿Por qué lloras Kaito? –Me dijo preocupada por mí –

-Por nada –Dije secándome las lágrimas –

-Nadie llora por nada –Me dijo ella –Mira tus lentes se empañaron… ¿Y de cuando acá comenzaste a usar lentes?

-Uso lentes de contacto Gumi –Dije con una sonrisa –

-¡Madre mía y yo ni enterada! ¡Entonces no son azules reales! –Me dijo para que yo soltara una leve risa –

-Si son azules reales, por natural son azules, pero odio tener que usar los lentes y me pongo los lentes de contacto –Dije –

-Oh…ya –Dijo ella con una sonrisa –

Ella también pertenecía a mi instituto dijo que estaba de visita de una tía, que sus padres se estaban quedando, ella era muy buena y simpática realmente me agradaba mucho, estaba un poco loca, con la excusa de "locos somos pocos" Y siempre me hacía reír de una u otra forma me animaba, realmente que ella era muy buena. El simple hecho de que me haya encariñado con ella en tampoco tiempo conforme mi dolor era más fuerte.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Era un beso casto, yo simplemente no podía dejar de llorar, como si todo con ello se fuera. Como si todo el rencor durante tanto tiempo se fuera con ese beso, al separarnos, mis ojos estaban fijos en los suyos y simplemente nos volvimos a besar.

-Te odio –Dije cuando nos separarnos, pero en realidad ya no lo sentía así –

-Lo sé –Soltó una risa para abrazarme, simplemente no quería despegarme de aquella calidez – ¿Puedo hacer algo para compensarte?

-Creo que con soportarme ya has hecho suficiente –Dije suspirando –

-¿No dejaras de odiarme no es así? –me dijo desviando la mirada –

-No…. No dejare de odiarte –Dije a lo que él suspiro con tristeza comenzando a sentarse y haciendo que quedara en su regazo –Al menos…. No te odio tanto como antes –dije un tanto sonrojado ni yo podía creer lo que acababa de decir –

-Significa ¿Qué tengo una esperanza? –Dijo le miré serio –De obtener tu perdón

-La tienes –Dije –Creo, que ya no soy un niño… y debo dejar todo atrás… al menos simular estrangularte me hizo sentir mejor

-Aunque no lo creas dolió –Dijo él –Pensé que me matarías pero sabes, no me importa morir si es en tus manos…

-¡No seas imbécil! ¡Aun te falta mucho por vivir cabeza hueca! Además, no pienso ir a la cárcel por un idiota como tú –Dije para escuchar su risa – ¿En qué piensas?

-En muchas cosas –Dijo para tomar mi mano y besarla –en muchas

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? –Dije arqueando una ceja, realmente me mantenía confuso –

-Bueno, eres el imbécil, que me trata como basura y me dice mis verdades en mi cara duela cuanto me duela… nadie hace eso, al principio pensé que podía divertirme con esa actitud renuente tuya, pero al final fui yo quien termino mal –Soltó con una risa –Estoy mal…

-¿Dices eso por? –Dije arqueando una ceja –

-Bueno en primer lugar tú me odias, en segundo lugar si mi padre se entera de esto en vez de desheredarme me mata y no miento, mi padre es demasiado homofóbico, no le gusta y los desprecia hasta querer matarlos diciendo que infestaran este mundo –Dijo suspirando –

-Así que realmente fue por eso que me trataste de esa manera –Dije a lo que él suspiro –

-Mi vida no es tan perfecta como tú crees, mi madre está más pendiente de otras cosas que de mí y mi padre desea que sea el hijo perfecto… míralo padre me enamore de otro hombre…ah estoy perdido, de seguro él pensara que tengo una desvarío o algo así… y me querrá mandar al psicólogo o me dará la paliza de mi vida –Dijo observe en su traje un corte en su pecho y simplemente por curiosidad lo moví más para darme cuenta de todas las marcas y morados que tenía, creo que en mi cara se notaba mi curiosidad pues no hizo falta que le preguntara –Fue mi padre quién me lo hizo… cuando fui expulsado se molestó mucho conmigo

-¿él te hace esto? –Dije a lo que asintió –

-Ya es tarde, mira está oscureciendo será mejor volver a casa –Dije observe estaba atardeciendo así que asentí para que nos levantáramos de donde estaba, espere a que se cambiara el uniforme de kendo por el escolar y salimos caminando del instituto –

Realmente no sabía que sentir tenía la mente en blanco, ¿Qué debo hacer o qué debo pensar? ¿Qué pasara de aquí en adelante? No lo sabía, simplemente miraba como el cielo se cubría de matizases mientras caminaba cerca de él y luego nos separamos para que cada quien se fuera por su lado, pero… siento que algo malo va a pasar.

 **Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capítulo 10_**

Al llegar a casa, tenía a mi hermana parada en la puerta su mirada era muy seria, no me dijo nada solo me tomo del hombro y me llevo hasta mi habitación no sabía que rayos le pasaba ella jamás se comportaba de esa manera. Me mostro el teléfono de ella para ver que allí había una foto mía y de Gakupo besándonos eso era lo era lo que paso hace un rato.

-¿Eres homosexual? –Me dijo mi hermana directamente –

-No, ah…eso – ¿Eso qué era? Yo no sabía cómo explicarlo –

-No me digas que intentabas experimentar otra cosa porque no lo creo hermanito –Me dijo ella muy seria –

-Yo…eso…ah Gakupo fue quien me beso…yo…yo no sé… por qué le correspondí yo no sé nada –Dije a lo que de repente se me vinieron sus palabras a mi cabeza "si mi padre se entera de esto en vez de desheredarme me mata y no miento" –Dime que solo eres tú la que tienes esa foto

-No en realidad, me llego como un mensaje, de una tal G, y al parecer fue enviado a padres y alumnos de tu instituto –Dijo mis ojos se ampliaron, no, no, no –

-¡Tenemos que ir por Gakupo! –Dije para salir y arrastrarla conmigo –

-¡Pero qué te pasa! ¡Ya es tarde para ver a tu amante! –Me dijo ella –

-En primera no es mi amante, en segunda si su padre lo vio lo matara, o lo lastimara ¡Así que enciende el carro y vamos a su casa! –Dije mi hermana se sorprendió pero salió inmediatamente para conducir a casa de Gakupo –

Al llegar hable rápidamente con el portero temía lo que fuera a pasar, pero todo parecía tranquilo, al entrar todo estaba normal, Gakupo parecía intrigado por el hecho de que estábamos allí. Pero es que el pánico entro en mi por lo que pudiera pasarle ¿Por qué eso siguiera me preocupaba?

-¿Ocurre algo? –Dijo Gakupo intrigado –

-Esto…. Lo que paso en el club de kendo, alguien nos vio –Dije un tanto nervioso –

-¿Eh? –Dijo él para que Kaiko le mostrara la foto –Esto…esto no es posible…es que… ¿Quién estaría allí a esa hora si la mayoría se había ido?

-No estamos seguro viene de una tal G –Dijo mi hermana, de repente el sonido de un auto nos alteró a todos –

-Vete de aquí ahora mismo entiendes –Me dijo Gakupo –

-P…pero

-¡Lárgate por una vez haz lo que pido y lárgate de esta casa y ni siquiera se te ocurra mirar atrás! –me dijo muy serio estaba alterado nunca lo vi de esa manera – ¡ahora! –Con eso mi hermana me tomo del brazo y me alejo de Gakupo aunque no quería irme, él solo me sonrió. ¿Es que acaso no sabes cuánto odio tu sonrisa? –

Esa noche simplemente no pude dormir me la pase dando vueltas en la cama una y otra vez hasta enredarme en las sabanas y caer de cara al suelo en ese momento mi alarma sonó diciéndome que debía ir a clases. No me había dado cuenta de que la hora se había ido volando. Me levante con el cuerpo adolorido. En realidad cansado, me bañe, me vestí y desayune. Para irme al instituto.

-Yo creo que estará bien –Me dijo mi hermana pero yo lo dudaba… no sabía si así estaba ¡Ah! Vez lo que me haces sentir desgraciado preocupación por ti… cuanto te desprecio eres muy molesto, pero estoy tan preocupado –

Cuando llegué al instituto las miradas quedaron puesta sobre mí la de asco por parte de los hombres y la de odio total por parte de las mujeres. Este será un largo día.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capítulo 11_**

Cuando llegué con Gumi ella me miraba muy molesta y hasta recibí una bofetada de su parte por alguna razón me la merecía su rostro mostraba la completa furia y enojo que sentía.

-Yo…

-No digas nada –Y con eso se dispuso a irse – ¡Terminamos!

No sabía quién había enviado la foto, lo único que había como respuesta era una G, pero nada más ¿Quién era? Entre al salón de clases recibiendo las misma miradas y uno me empujo al ver de quien se trataba le di un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-Vuelve a empujarme y el próximo golpe te dejara el ojo morado –Dije él se había levantado pero no le temía –

-Ajen clase –Dijo el profesor entrado, al mirar hacia el asiento de Gakupo él aun no llegaba, se me hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago por ver que aún no llegaba –

Me fui a sentar observe que había tachuelas en mi asiento y las quite, me estaban dando ganas de matar a alguien pero nunca fui considerado de esos chicos blandos, porque me había vuelto alguien demasiado agresivo, era por ello que tenía pocos amigos pero no me importaba.

Al finalizar las clases ni mi amigo me quería hablar, realmente esto no se estaba poniendo nada bien. El día fue realmente horrible con peleas empujones, parecía un gato arisco y más de una vez fui mandando a la dirección. Teniendo reclamos del director. Desgraciada la maldita G por enviar esa foto, joder quería descubrir quién era para dejarla como Cindy sin dientes a la muy desgraciada o desgraciado.

Sabía que si seguía de esta manera me podría meter en demasiados problemas, tenía el desprecio de los hombres y el odio de las mujeres. Y además estaba preocupado por el imbécil ese. Joder ¿Este día no podía empeorar acaso? De repente el cielo se tiño de gris y comenzó a llover.

-Solo faltaba esto –Suspire resignado para caminar hacia mi casa de manera rápida aunque al final iba a terminar empapado por la lluvia, me parecía insignificante y sin importancia en realidad me ayudaba a refrescar mis pensamientos e indecisiones realmente no sé qué ando sintiendo –

Cuando llegué a casa estaba completamente empapado. Mi madre alterada me dijo que me fuera a tomar un baño rápido lo cual hice. Deje que el agua caliente corriera por mi cuerpo y relajara mis músculos tensos. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debería pensar? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él? Negué intentado sacar todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza que me alteraban al terminar salí del baño para vestirme y me deje caer en la cama el clima frío me relajaba. Y simplemente cerré los ojos para caer dormido.

Me desperté al día siguiente con el sonar de la alarma, otro maldito día de clases. Mire por la ventana y me pregunto ¿Esta vez sí irás? ¿Qué fue de ti? ¿Te ocurrió algo? ¿Estas lastimado? Sumido en mis propias preocupaciones el tiempo pasaba, solté un suspiro pesado para meterme a bañar, ponerme el uniforme y desayunar con desgano para marcharme al instituto.

Nuevamente aquellas miradas de odio y desdén dirigidas a mi persona ¿Por qué ya me había, acostumbrado a esto? Suspire para encontrarme a Gakupo caminando por los pasillos no parecía muy bien del todo, en su cara había varias curitas desde su nariz mejilla y en el cuello además que había un vendaje en su cabeza no pude aguantar la curiosidad al verlo lo tome del brazo y lo lleve casi arrastrado por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a una parte del patio que solo yo conocía, la campana del inicio de clases sonó, suponiendo que en estos momentos nadie nos interrumpiría.

-Que energético amaneciste hoy –Me dijo con una sonrisa pero su labio estaba roto, ya no era esa típica sonrisa marca Colgate –

-¿Te lo hizo tu padre no es así? –Dije a lo que él tan solo suspiro –

-Si ya sabes para que preguntas… simplemente es terquedad de tu parte solo hacerlo –Dijo mirándome serio, le observe molesto con una vena de irritación en mi frente –

-¡Porque estaba preocupado por ti! ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo! ¡Pensé que realmente te había matado! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Yo preocupándome como un imbécil por ti y me sales con esas respuestas! ¡Una mierda! No sabes todo por lo que tuve que pasar el día de ayer insultos empujones ser ignorado como si fuera una total alimaña pero no me importaba porque en mi cabeza pasaban las mil y un preocupaciones por tu persona ¡AH! ¡Eres tan molesto lo sabías! –Dije cruzándome de brazos cabreado y su expresión no dejaba de ser atónita sus cejas alzada su boca entreabierta –Si sigues así te entraran moscas

-¿Estabas preocupado por mí? –Me dijo como si realmente fuera la gran cosa –

-Sí, estaba preocupado por ti –Baje la mirada –No dejaba de pensar en ti y en que te había pasado algo

-¡Kaito! –Dijo para abrazarme de una fuerte manera eso hizo que mi corazón se agitara y latiera acelerado –

-¡Pero qué te pasa idiota suéltame en este instante! –Dije alterado mi corazón latía demasiado rápido como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho desde hace tanto que no lo sentía así de acelerado y no lo quería sentir así me molestaba –

-Lo siento estoy feliz –Dijo con una risa –

-Tarado mira todo lo maltratado que estas y puedes decir eso –Dije pero él aun no dejaba de abrazarme –

-Es que te hice preocupar por mí –Dijo sonriendo –

-Serás un tipo bien raro –Dije para escuchar sus carcajada –

-Tal vez –Respondió suspire teníamos que esperar hasta la próxima clase, me senté mirando el cielo, sin decir una sola palabra – ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Me ocurren demasiadas cosas que no le encuentro explicación alguna y no sé qué hacer –Dije soltando un suspiro –

-Lamento haberte metido en todos estos problemas –Dijo él –

-No seas irracional, con una disculpas no solucionaras nada, no retrocederá el tiempo y mágicamente todo volverá a ser como antes, el dolor que sigue agobiándote no cambiara… no te disculpes por tonterías que jamás volverán a ser como eran, el vaso que rompiste no puede ser reparado nuevamente –Dije para que él suspiraras –

-No me pones las cosas fáciles sabias –Respondió –

-Nunca dije que quería hacerlo –Respondí mirándole serio de repente me volvió a besar fue algo corto pero sentí el calor subirse hasta mis orejas –

-Ja que mono –Me sonrió yo solo quería golpearle la cara pero creo que ya había recibido demasiados golpes. ¿Qué intenta hacer? Tan solo suspire, no sé por qué razón no tenía nada en la cabeza… y me sentía demasiado nervioso ¡Es un torpe por hacerme sentir de esa manera! – ¿Estas bien? Es raro que no me hayas golpeado

-Supongo que ya recibiste suficientes golpes, como para recibir otro mío, pero ni te encariñes cuando vea que estés curado te daré tus buenos manotazos –Dije mirándole molesto –

-Oh, entonces no debo desaprovechar esta oportunidad que se me es otorgada –Dijo con una sonrisa –

-¿De qué demonios ha…? –De repente me beso nuevamente, quería empujarlo y darle un golpe, pero no pude, por alguna razón sus besos eran tan cálidos, que solo me hacían seguirle el compás como si de una seductora danza se tratara –

-Te vez tan hermoso, como el carmín cubre tus níveas mejillas –dijo haciéndome sentir más avergonzado y empujarlo lejos de mí –

-Serás imbécil –Dije le observe soltar un quejido de dolor ¿Acaso tenía las costillas fracturadas? – ¿Estas bien?

-Si…yo… me lo busque –Dijo soltando otra leve bocanada de aire –

-Creo… que fui brusco –Le dije –

-¿Estas tratando de disculparte? –Me dijo dándome esa maldita sonrisa que tanto odiaba –

-Como deseo tirar tus estúpidos dientes hasta con el labio roto haces esa maldita sonrisa Colgate –Dije fastidiado, para que soltara carcajadas –

-Como me encanta estar a tu lado azulón, eres una cajita de sorpresas –Dijo él ¡No es justo que se diviertas a mi anchas! –

-Idiota –Dije fastidiado nos quedamos allí un rato solo disfrutando la compañía del contrario hasta que se hizo la hora de la próxima clase a la que asistimos, todos nos miraban como si fuéramos echo algo a escondidas, idiotas mal pensados –

 _ **Continuara**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capítulo 12_**

-Tendré que comenzar a ir al psicólogo –Me dijo –

-Lo deberías haber tenido hace mucho –Dije para que me mirara de una manera seria –

-Es solo qué, odio la manera de pensar de mi padre demasiado tradicional, los tiempos cambian. Las cosas cambian, pero él sigue viendo al pasado, en vez de andar en el presente. . . y desearía que a veces mi madre me prestara un poco más de atención a mí que a mi padre –Dijo soltando un suspiro –

-Eso háblalo con el psicólogo no conmigo –Dije tomé su mano –Creo que todo estará bien

-Realmente también deseo creer eso –Me dijo para besar mi mano haciendo latir mi corazón agitado, ese brillo que irradiaba sus ojos –

-¡Ah como me irritas! –Le dije molesto para seguir de largo –

-¿Y ahora que hice? –Dijo como si no hubiera hecho nada, su sola presencia me afectaba y él estaba como si nada me acusaba eres muy, muy, muy molesto todo lo que me hacía sentir –

-¡Tú sola presencia me molesta! –Dije para ser acorralado contra una pared por él –

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué huyes tanto? Dime a que le temes –Me dijo sus ojos estaban tan fijos en los míos haciendo mi cuerpo estremecer –

-¡No seas imbécil no le temo a nada! ¡Déjame en paz de una buena vez eres una total y completa molestia para mí! –Le grite, pero sentí un fuerte dolor –

-¿Temes a que te lastime de nuevo? –Me pregunto, el dolor en mi pecho se hacía más fuerte –

-Suéltame por favor –Susurre bajando la mirada, para sentir como se alejaba de mí –

-No te molesta que te bese, que te abrace. . . tienes miedo. . . ¿No es así? –Me dijo –

-Por favor no intentes manipularme psicológicamente –Dije sobándome las muñecas –

-Es solo qué –Soltó un suspiro –Ya he dejado todo de lado, solo me falta dar un solo paso. . . pero es si tú me permites darlo

-No lo hare, no lo permitiré –Dije mirándole determinado –

-Soy alguien que no se rinde fácilmente y quiero continuar adelante –Me dijo en forma de reto –

-¿jamás harás lo que yo te digo verdad? –Le dije molesto –

-Es divertido llevarte la contraria tan… pero tan divertido –Me dijo –

-Eres un total y completo i… -Nuevamente acalló toda queja mía besándome ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada contra sus besos? –

-Lo sé –Seguimos de largo mientras yo soltaba gruñidos como si me tratara de un perro encadenado ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Tengo que odiarte tengo que despreciarte! ¡Por qué me haces flanquear ante mis propias decisiones! ¡Por qué deseas derribar el muro que con construí con tanto esfuerzo! –

 ** _Continuara…_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capítulo 13_**

Solté un suspiro cuando llegué a casa mi padre había regresado y ahora estaba sentando en el sofá con la mirada fija penetrante y seria de mi padre, y con la mirada tierna y bondadosa de mi madre.

-Hijo. . . ¿Salías con Gumi para ocultar que eres homosexual? –Me dijo mi padre de manera seria –

-Yo. . . yo. . . ¡no sé! No lo sé, no entiendo lo que está pasando no lo sé –Dije bajando la mirada para sentir que me acariciaban el hombro –

-Hijo no tienes por qué temer –Me dijo mi madre haciendo que la mirara –no está mal

-Está mal que te engañes a ti mismo –Me dijo mi padre llegando a mi lado –Nosotros te aceptamos sea como seas, eres nuestro hijo y no dejaras de serlo nunca

-Padre –Por alguna razón sentí un gran alivio en mi interior –

-Solo no te vuelvas peluquera, hijo es lo único que te pido –Dijo mi padre haciéndome soltar una ligera risa –

-Claro padre –Dije para que ambos me abrazaran –los quiero

-Y nosotros a ti –Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa –

-Ahora si a cenar, tengo hambre –Dijo mi padre parar irse a la cocina –

Una familia cálida, una madre atenta, un padre compresivo, una hermana mayor buena y amable, un hermano, tengo una buena familia. . . y si lo pienso. . . ¿qué tiene él? Su padre lo maltrata, su madre no lo trata. . . y su hermana mayor vive lejos. ¿Acaso soy yo el cruel? Lo pensé y lo seguí pensando ¿Yo lo seguía amando no es así? Por eso no evito que me bese por eso sus labios se sienten tan cálidos y hace que el corazón se me acelere. ¿Si permito que entres nuevamente a mi corazón que aras? ¿Lo dañaras? ¿Lo cuidaras? No podía el permitirme dudar, nunca fui de dudar. Temer. . . tengo miedo a que me lastimes nuevamente. Lo tengo. . . pero yo me detuve y tú me seguiste deteniéndote también frente a mí, ¿Doy el paso que necesito dar para que caminemos juntos o sigo detenido esperando a que avances?

Al día siguiente ya había tomado mi decisión solté un suspiro mi cuerpo se sentía tan tenso como si no hubiera descansado nada. Hice mi rutina de la mañana pero algo me detuvo algo que me dejo completamente estupefacto Gakupo estaba en el sofá de la sala, hablando con mis padres.

-Realmente ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hijo? –Era la voz de mi padre completamente serio –Mi hijo aunque parezca fuerte es demasiado frágil y no permitiré que lo dañes

-No quiero lastimarlo, yo realmente siento algo por Kaito. . . su hijo, tiene un no sé qué me hace sentir bien. . . cálido como si realmente pudiera encontrar algo más allá –Su voz era tan suave tan cansada, mi corazón comenzó a latir acelerado tras su palabras, hice pasos como si bajara por las escaleras –

-Papá, mamá ya me voy ¿Gakupo que haces aquí? –Pregunte –

-Solo tenemos una charla amable con Gakupo –Dijo mi padre –Pero será mejor que se encaminen al instituto o llegaran tarde

Gakupo y yo salimos el silencio nos invadió de camino al instituto él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y yo en los míos tenía que hallar una forma, de encontrar las palabras correctas para decir, hasta que estuvieron formuladas bien en mi cabeza.

-Gakupo –Dije para que me observara –Sabes me cansé de estar detenido y quiero volver a caminar hacia adelante dejando todo atrás –Dije para soltar un largo suspiro –Pero. . . deseo comenzar a caminar tomado de tu mano

-K…Kaito –Me miro sorprendido –

-¿Eso te gustaría? –Dije sonriéndole como si todo se calmara –

-Me encantaría, realmente me encanta –Dijo para abrazarme y nos tomamos de la mano, sentía mis mejillas arder esto era realmente extraño –Eres alguien completamente encantador

Solo que. . . la calma que yo realmente deseaba venía tras una tempestad

 ** _Continuara…_**


	14. Chapter 14

Solté un suspiro, en realidad las miradas cesaron un poco estaba metiendo los cuadernos en mi casillero cuando sentí que me abrazaban por la espalda.

-No te pases de cariñoso –Dije para escuchar su risa –

-Eres muy arisco Azulón –Dijo riéndose podía notar ese brillo particular en sus ojos de felicidad –

-Y tú te pegas mucho, jodes mucho, fastidias mucho –Dije molesto, soltó un suspiro mirando al suelo con esa mueca –pero. . . qué más puedo hacer no daré mi brazo a torcer. . . y no me incomoda tanto que lo hagas

-Eres muy pasivo agresivo ¿Sabías? –Me dijo con esa sonrisa en sus labios marca Colgate –

-Y tú cómprate otro puto dentífrico odio que tus dientes brillen como comercial de Colgate, sabias –Dije para que él soltara una gran risa –

-¿No tienes remedio verdad? –Me dijo sin dejar de sonreír –

-¿Para la tos o para la fiebre? –Le pregunte, me miro anonadado para luego reír –

-Y yo que pensaba que no tenías sentido del humor –Me dijo para que comenzáramos a caminar en dirección al salón –

-Lo tengo pero bien escondido –Dije para tomar su mano –

-Sabes está bien así de amargado y todo te quiero, aunque seas muy pasivo agresivo –Me dijo besando mi mano haciéndome sonrojar –

-Idiota –Murmure desviado la mirada escuchado su risa –

-Gakupo –Escuche la voz de la amiga de él Luka con una sonrisa en su rostro al vernos tomados de la manos se sonrojo –Ah, hasta que al fin decidiste dar el paso

-Silencio –Dijo él serio – O cuento tu secreto

-¡No! –Dijo ella casi histérica –

-Entonces calla –Dijo Gakupo ¿Secreto que secreto? –

-¿Qué secreto? –Pregunte –

-La curiosidad mato al gato Azulón –Me dijo Luka –

-¡Oye él único que le llama Azulón soy yo! ¡Es mí Azulón! –Dijo abrazándome de manera posesiva –

-Gakupo, estas. . . avergonzándome –Dije sonrojado –

-¡Vez lo estas avergonzando! ¡Deberías dejar de fumarte el arcoíris sabias! –Dijo ella cruzada de brazos –

-¡No tienes pruebas! –Le reclamo y yo sin entender un carajo ¿Fumarse el arcoíris? ¿De qué coño hablan? –

-Ustedes dos son un par de raros –Dije para zafarme del abrazo de Gakupo y seguir de largo –

-¡Gracias por el cumplido! –Dijeron ambos, haciendo que una gota de sudor corriera por mi sien –

Mi grupo había pasado de ser de dos a ser de cuatro, pero mi amigo me había abandonado, dejo de hablarme y me miraba con molestia y rencor en sus ojos como si lo fuera traicionado de alguna manera no entendía el porqué de esa mirada tan fiera. Y Gumi, Gumi ya no me hablaba se la pasaba testeando una cosas en su celular. De repente a todos nos llegó un repique, nuevamente estaba para todos los del instituto y padres.

 _Es tan bajo lo que hemos caído ahora, que dejamos que dos, par de maricas andén tranquilamente por nuestro instituto si hablo de Kamui Gakupo y Shion Kaito ¿Acaso no tienen decencia? Andar besándose y abrazándose por el instituto como si nada, malditos maricas dejen eso para el closet. Yo que ustedes, no permitiera tal cosa. G_

La ira se me encendió al ver tal mensaje las chicas estaban boquiabiertas y Gakupo apretaba fuertemente los puños. Soltando ligeros gruñidos de rabia.

-Cuando sepa quién es ese tal G lo dejare como Cindy –Solté en gruñido –

-¿Cómo Cindy? ¡Cindy no te hizo nada y la dejaste sin dientes! –Dijo Miku –

-¡Se lo merecía! –Le reclame –

-¿Por qué? –Dijo Luka arqueando una ceja –

-¿Por regalada? –Respondí –

-Justificado, Cindy sin dientes por regalada –Dijo Luka, el mal rato que pasábamos por el mensaje se esfumo mientras soltábamos ligeras risas –

-¿Kaito me dejas ver tu celular? –Me dijo Gakupo –

-¿No le aras nada raro? –Dije arqueando una ceja, intrigado –

-¿Tienes fotos tuyas desnudo? –Me pregunto –

-¡No! –Le reclame rojo cual tomate –

-No te preocupes no le are nada raro –Dijo como si nada –

-¡E…eres un….un! ha ya te he dicho de todo –Dije soltando un suspiro mientras las chicas reían le pase mi celular mientras él lo revisaba después de todo no tenía nada que esconderle –

-Bien donde guardas el porno sé que lo tienes en algún lado –Dijo mirando mi celular –

-¡Yo no tengo de eso! ¡Pervertido degenerado! ¡Cabeza hueca! –Le dije rojo y molesto –

-Esas son nuevas, es bueno que te ingenies nuevos insultos querido admiro tu creatividad –Me dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que una vena se posara en mi frente –

-Hijo de la tostada –Dije soltando un suspiro irritado –

-¡Mi madre es una tostada! ¡Entonces he vivido un engaño toda mi vida! –Dijo él mientras las chicas solo reían –

-¡Si tu madre no te quería! –Le grite –

-¡Madre tostada porque me has abandonado! –Dijo Gakupo por alguna razón no pude evitar reír con las chicas realmente que me divertía estando a su lado, de repente él miro molesto mi celular como si tratara de aniquilarlo con su sola mirada –Kaito. . . ya sé quién es esa tal G

-¿Quién? –Pregunte mirándole intrigado –

-La zorra de tu ex novia es G, de seguro se quedó hasta tarde esperándote y nos vio, tomo la foto y la envió. . . por celos lo que esa y lo sigue haciendo –Dijo él molesto –

-¡Pero está mal golpear a una mujer! –Dije –

-Por reglas éticas, no podemos golpear a una mujer, porque si seríamos maricas –Dijo soltando un suspiro –Maldita sea porque esa desgraciada zorra no es hombre

-Tenías razón si era una zorra astuta y tramposa –Solté un ligero suspiro mirando su sonrisa de te lo dije –Hay ya tapate la cara que vomito

-Bueno para ustedes está mal golpear a una mujer –Dijo Miku mirándonos –Pero nosotras podemos hacerlo

-Es cierto ¡Ella tiene que aprender una lección a no meterse con nuestros amigos! –Dijo Luka también –

-C…chicas –les mire sorprendido mientras ella sonreían –

-Genial ya me volví completamente homosexual me defienden un par de lesbianas –Al escuchar eso las chicas tomaron un rojo hasta las orejas –

-¿Ustedes? –Dije sorprendido –S…salen

-¡Gakupo bocazas! –Le reclamo Luka –Se supone que no tenías que decirlo ¡Era nuestro secreto!

-Pero Luka, no es necesario que lo tengamos ocultos con ellos –Dijo Miku intentado que Luka no aniquilara a Gakupo –Ellos también tienen su relación prohibida

-Bueno si, pero te mereces tu golpetazo por imbécil –Dijo Luka dándole un golpe fuerte en la cabeza –

-De tanto golpe uno de estos días quedare tarugo –Dijo soltando un suspiro sobándose la cabeza –

-Pensé que ya lo eras –Dije para que me mirara serio –

-Qué bueno que tengo un buen psicólogo –Dijo Gakupo mirando hacia otro lado –

-Gakupo. . . el mensaje de seguro se lo enviaron también a tu padre –Dije le mire preocupado él solo me sonrió para abrazarme –

-Qué lindo que te preocupes por mí, pero nada ha de pasarme –Dijo él sonriendo –

-Uno de estos días deberías defenderte de tu padre. . . esos golpes que te dan están mal y más recuerdas que una vez te dejo hospitalizado por una semana –Dijo Luka yo simplemente me quede sorprendido ante esas palabras –si sigue así te terminara matando y lo sabes

-No es nada además ya aprendí a resistir sus golpes, estaré bien –Dijo –

-¡No se han curado bien los malditos golpes en tu espalda Gakupo! ¡Te lo hizo a los doce años y aun así lo sigue reabriendo y reabriendo como reprimenda! ¡A qué esperas imbécil a que te mate! –Le grito Miku también molesta –

Me quede sorprendido ante sus palabras y simplemente baje la mirada. Él de seguro había sufrido más que yo. . . llorando más que yo. . . ¿qué he hecho simplemente? Detrás de su sonrisa de seguro se encontraba un dolor que ni siquiera pude notar por mi ceguera. Sentí un dolor agudo en mi pecho.

-¿Kaito? ¿Por qué lloras? –Me pregunto Gakupo levantado mi barbilla ¿Estaba llorando? No lo pude evitar y me aferre a su pecho sin dejar de llorar – ¿Kaito?

 ** _Continuara…_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capítulo 15_**

Gakupo se me quedo mirando tratado de consolar mi llanto, pero este era casi imposible de controlar, mis ojos estaban hinchando y mi nariz roja y eso pasó dúrate la clase. Solté un ligero suspiro mientras intentaba destapar mi nariz.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Gakupo te dejo? –Me dijo en burla quien era mi amigo –

-No digas sandeces Len –Le reclame molesto –

-Ya decía yo que no podías odiar a alguien así, eres repúgnate ¿sabías? –Me dijo –

-Sabes algo, puedes usar tus argumentos y metértelos por donde no te llegan la luz del sol –Dije me miro boquiabierto no se esperó esas palabras de mí de seguro –Ahora busca un bosque ¡Y piérdete! Con lo enano que eres será sencillo

-¡Tú! –Dijo dándome un golpe en la cara, le miré molesto para devolvérselos –Eres un desgraciado traidor lo sabías –Dijo para volver a golpearme pero esta vez lo esquive para devolvérselo golpeándole en el estómago –

-¡No sé de qué demonios hablas! –Le dije molesto –

-¡Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste! ¡Creíste que solo Gumi salió lastimada porque salieras con el imbécil de Gakupo! –Me grito molesto –Primero Gumi y luego Gakupo ¿Y yo qué? Siempre he estado a tu lado apoyándote ¡Con un demonio por que no pudiste notarlo!

-Y…yo –Me quede casi estupefacto ¿Yo le gustaba a él? –Y…yo no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías –Dije para seguir de largo dejándolo tirando en el suelo –

Estaba bastante confuso, ¿él gustaba de mí? En ningún momento lo pude notar. Ah que mi ceguera es grande y yo que creí tener los ojos bien abiertos. Estos es realmente una gran estupidez. Primero mi ex es la que hace esos mensajes ofensivos. Y malvados y luego mi ex amigo está enamorado de mí.

-esto no puede ser peor –Dije soltando un suspiro, para llegar al club de kendo donde de seguro estaría Gakupo entrenando lo cual era así, observe a unos chicos temblando y a otros rezando ¿qué rayos había pasado? –

-Bien otro imbécil que quiera dudar de mi fuerza, por mi inclinación sexual –Dijo molesto mirando a los que estaban temblando había cuatro en el piso magullados –

-¡No! –Gritaron los demás para luego cubrirse –

-Eso creí –Respondió me observo para sonreír y que el profesor llegara –

-Kamui no los magulles tanto que la enfermera se enoja –Dijo el profesor –

-Son solo uno debiluchos que trabajan en manada ni aun así pudieron conmigo –Dijo con esa sonrisa prepotente en su rostro, tarado no te creas mucho por solo haber ganado, en un momento abra uno más fuerte que tú que te baje los humos –

Me quede cerca del club de kendo más específico, estaba en el patio que da con el club de kendo debajo de un árbol esperando a que saliera para ir a casa. De repente noté un cabello similar al de Gakupo, su expresión era seria al verme me miraba con completa molestia y odio.

-Tú –Dijo llegando hasta mí para tomarme fuerte de la camisa –Tú fuiste quien volvió a mi hijo ese miserable marica

-Suélteme señor –Dije intentado zafarme de su agarre para recibir un golpe fuerte en el estómago –

-El mundo debería deshacerse de inmundicias como tú –Me dijo comenzando a golpearme, sus golpes eran fuertes. Cada uno hacía que un dolor agudo recorriera cada minúscula parte de mi cuerpo ¿Esto tenía que soportar Gakupo? Caí al suelo sin aire, tosiendo sangre de seguro una costilla me ha de partido – ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a Gakupo! –Le observe molesto para sonreírle –

-Cuando Gakupo le encare dejara de sentirse tan fuerte, solo es otra basura en este mundo que no sabe aceptar lo que es diferente a sus pensamientos, es carcomido por el propio miedo que se atreve a lastimar a su propia progenie. Vaya da asco –Dije con una sonrisa en mis labios –

-Tú peste –Me dijo alzando el puño cerré los ojos preparándome para un golpe que jamás llegó –

-Es suficiente, no tolerare esto –Observe a Gakupo su expresión era muy seria –

-Kamui Gakupo suéltame ahora mismo –Le dijo de manera seria –

-Padre, puedes lastimarme a mí todo lo que se te de la maldita gana, no me he defendido y no creo hacerlo, no he querido lastimarte. Pero si te atreves a dañar a quien amo, créeme que no lo tolerare, no me importa que no aceptes que amo a Kaito y que es algo muy natural, los tiempos han cambiado las cosas ya no son como antes. Y hasta tú mismo sabes que el amor entre dos hombre existía desde antes padre. Basta de esa ceguera –Dijo –

-¡Eso es una abominación! ¡El hombre debe amar a la mujer y la mujer al hombre! –Dijo su padre para golpearlo observe el golpe que recibió en su mejilla pero no se inmuto –

-¿En dónde dice esa regla? ¿Qué forzadamente tengo que amar a mi género opuesto? –Dijo él como si nada para suspirar –No tolerare más esto, no puedo ser tu hijo perfecto aunque no lo he hecho, para ti siempre fui un maldito error. Y estoy harto estoy cansado de ello padre –Dijo soltándolo –Si no me quieres seguir viendo como tu hijo si me desheredas está bien por mí, estoy harto de todo. . . de soportar abusos maltratos, de estar solo en ese maldito lugar y que cuando tu llegaras solo vieras mis errores jamás. . . te esforzaste en ver. . . todo lo que mejoraba para que me dieras una sonrisa en vez de esa mirada juzgadora tuya. . . no soy perfecto y no puedo serlo, pero estoy cansado de ser juzgado por ti. . . por terceros. . . y estoy cansado de esto –Dijo para darle un golpe en la boca del estómago que lo dejo sin aire –Espero que sientas lo que yo he sentido durante todos estos años, aunque eso no es nada en comparación, vamos Kaito –Me dijo tendiendo su mano hacía mí yo solo la tome para levantarme y que comenzáramos a caminar lejos de allí –

-Gakupo Kamui si te vas no serás nuevamente permitido en casa –Dijo con la voz baja –

-Al cabo que ni quería regresar a ese hogar que no es mi hogar –Dijo para seguir de largo sin mirar atrás –

 ** _Continuara…_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capítulo 16_**

Su cuerpo tenía ligeros temblores podía notarlo su mano temblaba mientras sujetaba fuerte la mía. Tenía los nervios alterados. Su mirada estaba fija en el frente yo solo intentaba procesar lo que había pasado de seguro al leer el mensaje quiso observar lo que hacía su hijo pero me encontró a mi primero. Maldita suerte la mía.

-Gakupo ¿Estas bien? –Le pregunte pero al parecer no me escucho apreté su mano para detenerme me observo para sonreír –

-No te preocupes estoy bien –Dijo él –Es solo qué. . . jamás me había atrevido a hacer tal cosa, me siento. . . extraño

-¿Cómo si te fueras quitado un peso de encima? –Le dije a lo que me sonrió para asentir –

-¡Chicos! –Escuchamos la voz de Miku y Luka –Chicos –Dijeron parecían que fueran corrido mucho –

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto –

-Es qué. . . no fue Gumi –Dijo Miku –Gumi no fue la que envió los mensajes. . . fue enviado desde otro celular de otra dirección

-P…pero Gumi tenía una G –Dijo Gakupo sorprendido –

-lo sabemos –Dijo Luka –Pero no fue ella, porque ella también ha recibido los mensajes mas no ha enviado ninguno de ese tipo y uno no puede auto enviarse un mensaje

-Y sus padres tienen una extensa vigilancia en ella, además de que no puede tener dos celulares –Dije ambas asintieron –

-¿Si no fue ella? ¿Quién? –Preguntamos –

-No sabemos pero averiguaremos –Dijo Miku –Aremos algunas investigaciones sobre los estudiantes con G, en nombre y apellido así se ara sencillo

-Bueno ya hay dos descartados –Dijo Luka –

-¿Gumi y? –Dijo Gakupo –

-Gumi y tu tarado –Dijo ella –Sus nombres comienzan con G

-Bueno si –Respondió Gakupo –

-Por cierto nosotras vimos a tu padre. . . Que aquí viene con cara de pocos amigos –Dijo Miku Gakupo miro hacia atrás para luego fruncir el ceño –

-sigamos después de todo ya no soy su hijo –Dijo esto con tal molestia que me sorprendió para que siguiéramos –

-Vaya al fin te enfrentaste a tu padre. Eso es bueno demuestra total valentía –Dijo Luka completamente satisfecha –

-Sería bueno que tú también mostraras tu valentía –Dijo Gakupo serio –

-¡Estamos hablando de ti no de mí! –Dijo ella para que Miku bajara la mirada –

El padre de Gakupo no nos siguió y nosotros solo fuimos hasta mi casa las chicas se despidieron, estábamos en la sala de estar para escuchar el suspiro de Gakupo.

-Bien, ahora no sé qué hacer. . . pero, de seguro deberé conseguir un empleo y empezar a trabajar para pagar una habitación, porque ha de cancelar mis tarjetas. . . o que se yo –Dijo él rascándose la nunca –

-¿Les ocurre algo? –Pregunto mi padre que parecía recién llegar del trabajo –Les noto algo decaídos.

-Es qué, el padre de Gakupo es homofóbico. . . y. . .

-Ya no soy su hijo prácticamente. . . todo lo que tenía se ha ido –Dijo Gakupo –Como iniciar una vida nueva pero no sé cómo iniciarla

-Bueno, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a conseguir un empleo eres un muchacho fuerte así que varios podría contratarte para que les ayude con tu fuerza –Dijo mi padre –Y tenemos una habitación que nadie usa podrías quedarte allí gratis claro tendrás que ayudar con la comida con lo que ganes y te pagaras tu propios estudios

-¿Lo único gratis es el hospedaje? –Dijo Gakupo –

-Hay que aprender a luchar en esta vida –Dijo mi padre –

-Bueno si Gakupo consigue un empleo entonces yo también lo haré –Dije mi padre me miro para suspirar –

-Si eso deseas. . . intentare conseguirle uno a ambos que no interrumpa con sus estudios –Con eso se encamino hacía la habitación –

-No tienes por qué trabajar –Me dijo pero yo negué –

-También soy la causa de esto, además decidí caminar a tu lado, por lo tanto debo apoyarte ¿No lo crees? –Dije sonriéndole me miro para besarme –

-A veces puedes ser muy tierno. . . gracias –Me abrazo y así estuvimos un rato hasta separarnos –

 ** _Continuara. . ._**


	17. Chapter 17

Era la hora de la cena todo estaba en completa calma mientras cenábamos, me parecía algo tan familiar y no era nada incomodo la charla que tenían mi padre y Gakupo era como la de dos amigos. Era casi todo como si fuera algo relativamente normal sonreí por ello mientras comía.

-Bien hay que preparar lo que será tu habitación –Dije para mostrarle la habitación –Hay que limpiarla un poco por que no es muy usada, traeré unas cobijas tu mientras barres y luego te ayudo

-Claro –Dijo para entrar a la habitación fui a hablar con mi madre para que me dijeran donde estaban y buscarla se podía notar el polvo salir de la habitación mientras yo iba por el recogedor, solté una ligera risa al ver el polvo en el cabello de Gakupo el cual quite –

-Te ves gracioso –Dije para que pasara su mano por mi rostro de seguro dejando una marca de polvo –

-Ahora tú te vez gracioso –Dijo él sonriendo, comenzamos una pelea a juego en la cual termine en la cama debajo de él comenzó a hacerme cosquillas lo único que llenaba el aire era risas con los detente por favor y basta, quedaba poco aíre en mis pulmones cuando se detuvo, sus manos estaban por debajo de mi camisa en mi abdomen y solo por un impulso nos besamos –

-¡En la casa no! –Escuchamos la voz de mi padre, eso me hizo ruborizar y estremecer –

-Yo….yo –estaba rojos si palabras siquiera y solo me quite a Gakupo de encima quien estaba estupefacto –

-Le tengo el ojo puesto –Le dijo mi padre a Gakupo que seguía igual –

-Mejor terminemos con esto –Dije aclarándome la garganta tan solo asintió para que termináramos de limpiar –

-Y ni sueñen con bañarse juntos –Dijo mi padre cuando habíamos salido todo polvorientos de la habitación –

-Claro que no padre –Dije podía sentir el calor extenderse hasta mis orejas –

-No pensaba en eso señor –Dijo Gakupo para que mi padre le mirara de manera acusadora –Por favor deténgase

-Admítelo eso pensabas, pensabas en bañarte desnudo con mi hijo verdad –Dijo de manera acusadora haciendo que Gakupo temblara –

-Si señor eso pensaba –Dijo bajando la mirada –No entrare en detalles pero eso pensaba

-Lo sabía –Dijo mi padre –a mí no se me escapa una, te tengo el ojo puesto –Le dijo a Gakupo –Ahora creo que la ropa de Kaito no te va a quedar así que tendré que prestarte un poco de la mía

-Tu padre me asusta un poco –Me dijo Gakupo por lo bajo cuando mi padre se había alejado –

-Lo sé es muy intuitivo –Dije yo para que él asintiera –

Me fui a mi habitación a bañarme puesto que tenía baño propio, pensando y aun sintiendo su tacto caliente sobre mi piel me sonroje sacando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. No puedo comenzar a pensar como un adolescente hormonal así que mejor me iba sacando esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Al salir me estuve secando el pelo para mirar a Gakupo que también hacía lo mismo llevaba una camisa de mi padre y unos pantalones iguales, sonreí era extraño verle con esas ropas pero él era más alto y corpulento que yo, mi ropas le quedarían pequeñas. Y aun así se podía notar su abdomen bien marcado debido al entrenamiento que constantemente llevaba.

-No babees por favor, ya habrá tiempo para que me veas completamente desnudo –Dijo guiñándome un ojo nuevamente sentí mi cara arder –

-¡Quién está babeando idiota, ni que fueras tan bonito! –Dije sonrojado escuchando su risa –

-No soy bonito, soy estúpidamente sensual –Dijo él muy orgulloso –

-Sobre todo la parte de estúpido –Dije para que se le bajaran los humos –

-A de seguro que no pensaras eso de mi por mucho tiempo –Dijo tomándome de la cadera y jalándome hacía él mis manos quedaron cerca de su pecho por el repentino jalón y tenía que alzar la mirada para poder verle a los ojos pues por mi tamaño le llegaba apenas al pecho –

-Ya veremos –Pronuncie con una sonrisa en mis labios ambos nos mirábamos desafiante, de repente apareció mi madre mirándonos a ambos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas –

-Ustedes sí que hacen linda pareja –Dijo ella con una sonrisa haciéndome ruborizar –

-Buenas noches –Y con eso me fui a encerrarme en mi habitación escapando de todo agarre –

Cerré la puerta con pasador estando un poco nervioso, los días con Gakupo en mi casa iban a ser completamente distintos.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Capítulo 18_**

Me desperté al día siguiente un tanto cansado, escuche unos ruidos raros abajo era como una discusión y gritos, reconocí la voz de Gakupo. Y también la de su padre de repente se escuchó un fuerte portazo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Hoy era sábado así que baje rápidamente las escaleras aun en piyama para encontrarme a Gakupo sentando en el sofá ocultando su cara entre sus manos.

-¿Gakupo? ¿Está todo bien? –Dije para que levantara la mirada –

-Ah, lo siento no quería despertarte –Me dijo –

-No, me desperté solo, pero ¿Qué paso? –Pregunte sentándome a su lado –

-Era mi padre, soy el único heredero a la fortuna ya sabes una familia tradicionalista el que hereda toda la mayoría de la fortuna familiar es el hombre, así que mi padre me dijo que si deseaba que yo tuviera toda la herencia Kamui que me correspondía por derecho que me olvidara de toda esta abominable locura de ser tu pareja –Dijo él –

-¿Y no aceptaste? –Le dije –

-No, no lo hice –Respondió – ¿Qué importaría el dinero? Si no puedo estar con quién amo, sería estúpido de mi parte cambiar plata sin alma, por ti, tú eres más valioso para mí

-Gakupo –Susurre él solo me sonrió de manera triste –Pero estas dejando todo por mí

-Lo sé, y no me arrepiento, si he dejado a mi familia atrás pero. . . mi padre nunca me. . . trato bien, mi madre siempre me ignoraba así que. . . No extraño esa fría y solitaria mansión que era más mi propia prisión, y si tendré que esforzarme para obtener lo que quiero. . . ¿Pero así lo hacen todos no es cierto? –Me dijo yo solo lo abrace –

-Gracias –Le dije me correspondió al abrazo – ¿Dónde están mis padres? –Pregunte –

-Tus padres salieron a hacer las compras y tu hermana se fue a casa de una amiga diciendo tener un trabajo que hacer de la universidad –Respondió –

-Significa que estamos solo –Dije –

-Si –Contesto –

-En casa –Dije nuevamente –

-Si –Volvió a responder –

-¿Por quién sabe cuántas horas? –Le dije para sentir como sus manos bajaban a mis caderas –

-Eso es correcto –Me dijo de repente me escape de su agarre –

-¡Aun tengo sueño! –Y me volví a encerrar en la habitación pude escuchar sus pasos apresurados por la escalera –

-¿A qué le temes Kaito? –Me pregunto estando frente a la puerta intentado, abrirla –

-¿No te parece más que obvio a qué le temo? –Le respondí –

-¿Por qué? –Me dijo –

-¡Por qué es más que obvio que yo seré el pasivo! –Respondí –

-Bueno si ¿Y eso qué? –Me respondió –

-¡No has escuchado la expresión tener el dedo en el culo! ¡Pues es por algo! ¡Joder! –Le dije para escuchar su risa –

-No te comportes como mujer virgen, ni las mujeres se comportan desemejante manera –Dijo riendo un poco –

-¡No a mí no me jodes! –Le respondí –

-No lo haré, pero por favor ábreme –Dijo –

-¡Por tu madre que no intentaras nada raro! –Dije –

-No intentare nada raro te lo juro –Respondió –

-¡Por tu madre Gakupo Kamui que no intentaras nada raro conmigo! –Dije completamente serio –

-Te juro por mi madre que no intentare, nada raro contigo, ni manosearte, ni toquetearte, menos devorarte ¿Contento? –Me dijo –

-Si –Dije abriendo la puerta –

-Bien –Me dijo, para abrazarme y tirarme contra la cama –

-¡Ah! Juraste que no intentarías nada raro –Le dije –

-Abrazarte no es algo raro, abrazarte no es ni manosearte ni toquetearte es un abrazo –Contesto, para luego besarme –Y besarte tampoco es propasarme contigo ¿No es así?

-Se un abogado, ladrón sin pistola –Le dije para que él riera –

-Pero tú serás mi única víctima pues el robar tus besos es el delito más delicioso de cometer –Me dijo haciendo mis mejillas enrojecer –

-Tonto –Respondí mirando hacia otro lado por la vergüenza mientras escuchaba su sutil risa –

 ** _Continuara. . ._**


	19. Chapter 19

Hoy era el día en que Gakupo y yo comenzábamos a trabajar en una floristería, en realidad no me agradaba mucho, por qué… a pesar de que yo estaba cerca, la señora dueña de la floristería decidió que Gakupo estuviera afuera acomodando las rosas y muy por lo bajo dijo; "atraerá a muchas clientas femeninas" ¡Y si lo sabía! Pero… pero eso no significa ¡Que no me de celos! ¡Gakupo es mí idiota! ¡No quiero que sea el idiota de una chica! ¡No me jodas es mío!

-Kaito por favor así no conseguiremos clientes –Dijo la señora de la tienda solté un suspiro –

-Perdone es solo que –Dije para que ella sonriera –

-¿Temes a que te lo arrebaten? –Me dijo mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo –Eso pensé

-N…no se haga cosas que no son señora –Dije para que solo ella se fuera riendo como si nada y yo me quede avergonzado –

Cuando se hicieron las ocho cuando la tienda cerro pude irme con Gakupo él me tomo la mano completamente feliz, hoy habían entrado varías chicas en la tienda y él solo no dejaba su sonrisa marca Colgate.

-¡Podrías dejar de sonreír! ¡Me molesta! –Le dije para que tomara mi mano y la besara –

-No –Respondió haciéndome gruñir –Es que estoy feliz

-Créeme que no lo note –Dije con sarcasmo para que soltara una risa –

-¿Estas celoso? –Dijo él mirándome con una ceja arqueada –

-¡Celoso yo! –Dije encarándole, su mirada estaba fija en la mía y fue como perder todo el valor que tenía –Si un poco… no me gusta que esas chicas te anden rondando como. . . como… como algo que ronda algo –Dije para escuchar su risa – Tú eres mí idiota solo mío –Dije para que de repente me besara haciéndome sonrojar y alejarme de él – ¡Qué haces en plena calle!

-Discúlpame… es solo que soy feliz –Dijo él sonriendo –Estoy muy feliz

-Tonto –Respondí para escuchar nuevamente su risa realmente se veía muy feliz, sonreí ligeramente mientras tomaba nuevamente mi mano e íbamos a casa –

Cuando llegábamos quede en total sorpresa estaban mis padres con la maletas hechas y mi hermana, les mire sorprendido no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunte –

-Nos salió algo de último minuto –Dijo mi padre –En la compañía pero no se preocupen será por poco tiempo

-¿Poco tiempo? –Dijo Gakupo arqueando una ceja –

-Estaremos unas semanas fuera de la ciudad, Gakupo no seas tonto y aprovecha –Dijo mi hermana guiñándole un ojo, entendí directamente sus palabras y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas –

-¡Nada de que aproveche! –Grito mi padre – ¡Si se algo abra castrado y luego muerto!

-¡No me quites la posibilidad de tener nietos! –Dijo mi madre –

-¡Pero yo seré quien te de nietos! –Dijo Kaiko –

-Claro querida –Dijeron nuestros padres con el mayor sarcasmo notable del mundo –

-Se nota que esta familia, confía en mí para formar una familia –Dijo Kaiko con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la sien –

Mi padre hablaba con velocidad pues él estaba empaquetando unas cosas, pero lo que supe es que en su trabajo su jefe le ofreció un ascenso pero tenía que quedarse en un departamento fuera de la ciudad por unos días, como Kaiko tenía unas actividades de su universidad en el mismo lugar habían decidido llevarse y mi madre era imprescindible para mi padre no podía estar sin ella. Mi madre se había llevado a Gakupo lejos de mí a hablar con él me pregunto ¿Qué hablaran?

Cuando Gakupo regreso a mi lado estaba pálido como si le fuera hablado un fantasma en vez de mi madre realmente no entendía que había pasado ni de que habían hablado y él no me lo quiso decir. Al cabo de un rato el carro de mi padre partió con muchas despedidas cuídense y por favor no incendien la casa, además de un ¡Te castro! Por parte de mi padre. Era la hora de cenar, la cena la tuve que hacer yo ya que Gakupo no sabía cocinar, yo tampoco es que era un experto pero mi madre me había enseñado a preparar un poco, hice nuestro almuerzo para el día siguiente y la cena. Después nos quedamos viendo una película en la sala cuando era hora de dormir.

-¿Te quieres bañar conmigo? –Me pregunto Gakupo –No intentare nada raro te lo juro

-E…eh… yo se me abrazaras mientras nos bañamos eso no es raro verdad –Dije para observar como en sus labios se posaban esa sonrisa delictiva –No creo que paso

-Anda, vamos bañémonos juntos –Dijo abrazándome y susurrándolo en mi oído –Déjame ver esa preciosa piel al desnudo

-Gakupo… no –Susurre para sentir como su mano recorría mi piel –S…si te detienes me bañare contigo –Dije nervioso a más no poder –

-Correcto iré a preparar la tina –Dijo completamente feliz, para irse de allí a preparar el baño una gota de sudor corrió por mí sien parecía niño pequeño ¿Realmente tan enamorado estaba de él?... ah… pero su sonrisa de felicidad es tan hermosa… si… tan enamorado así estoy de él, que me convenció de bañarme con él –

¡Qué demonios! ¡Me convenció de bañarnos juntos!... no… no aunque dijo que no haría nada raro ¿Será realmente cierto? Además estamos en casa… solos no tiene por qué preocuparse de nada y… ¿por qué me siento ansioso de que pase algo más? ¿Es ansia o nervios? ¿Ansias o nervios? ¿Nervios o ansias? ¡Ah qué es este nudito en mi estómago!

-el baño está listo –Me dijo Gakupo bajando nuevamente, mientras yo solo me encontraba petrificado en la sala, solo me tomo de la cintura abrazándome –Oye cálmate sé que no estás listo para este paso y lo entiendo –Me dijo haciendo que le mirara –no voy a forzarte a algo que temes, porque no lo sentirás bien y ansió que en el momento que nos unamos completamente sea perfecto para ambos

-A veces eres maravillosamente tierno ¿lo sabías? –Dije para que él sonriera, subimos a bañarnos juntos me sentí nervioso, tenía que quedar desnudo frente a él –

-¿Te quitas la ropa tú? ¿O te la quito yo? –Me dijo él sin problemas se había desnudado, dejándome admirar su perfecta desnudes a pesar de que había varios cortes en su piel, heridas que no parecen sanar y simplemente recordé –

-Gakupo… date vuelta –Dije me miro con una ceja arqueada y aun así se dio vuelta, en su espalda había cuatro largos cortes, que no parecía cicatrizar y cada vez más profundos simplemente no pude evitar tocarlos, sentí un pequeño temblor en su piel y yo simplemente entristecí ¿Esto fue por lo que paso no es así? Deje sutiles besos en esas heridas que quería que sanaran, deseaba que eso pasara –

-Kaito… para, me estas tentando inconscientemente –Me dijo –Y créeme que cuando comience no voy a detenerme

-Perdóname –Dije alejándome de él –Es solo que…

-No te sientas culpable por mis heridas, tú no lo sabías después de todo, y tampoco sabías por lo que pasaba así que cálmate –Me dijo –Ahora todo está bien, ahora soy feliz –Acariciaba mi mejilla mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos –

-Si –Sonreí para que dejara un beso suave en mis labios –

-Ahora como tú no deseas desvestirte lo haré yo –Dijo para comenzar a quitarme la ropa, me sentí nervioso que solo instintivamente temblé, mi corazón latía a demasiada velocidad, él era hermoso aun con esa cicatrices en su piel ¿Y yo? Bueno… yo era yo –

Su tacto ante mi piel expuesta solo me hacía estremecer e inconsciente un fuego en mí se encendía haciéndome respirar con dificultad con cada prenda que quitaba mi piel temblaba ante el frío de verse expuesta ante el nervio de estar desnuda frente a él, al estar completamente desnudo, solo me beso, yo solo desate su larga cabellera dejando que cayera agraciadamente sobre sus hombros.

-Eres totalmente precioso –Me dijo haciéndome sonrojar más si eso era posible, entramos a la bañera dejando que el agua caliente tocara mi piel haciéndome estremecer, había quedado de espaldas a él sus brazos estaban colocados en mi cintura mientras su barbilla en mi hombro –Soy feliz

-Mh… -Solté nervioso, estaba intentado calmar mis acelerados latidos de solo verme así con él, ambos desnudos, él tan cerca de mí, me sentía demasiado nervioso, y nuevamente se hizo ese nudo en mi estómago no sabía si eran ansias o nervios, sentí una de sus manos acariciar mi abdomen mi pecho, mientras dejaba suaves besos en mi cuello diciendo; "soy feliz" cada vez mi respiración se agitaba más, ¿lo estaba haciendo a propósito no es verdad? ¿Sabes muy bien lo que causas en mi ser no es así? – ¡Gakupo que estás haciendo! –Dije más alterado cuando sentí que bajaba hasta llegar a mi virilidad, el movimiento que hizo en el agua causado ese rose haciéndome quejarme sutilmente intentado que no lo detectara –

-Nada –Respondió ¡Cómo que nada! ¡Tú sabes muy bien lo que haces –o tal vez hago algo –Dijo bajando de mi abdomen a mi virilidad y acariciándola suavemente haciéndome estremecer ante su tacto –Pero… tú no haces nada para detenerme –Me dijo –

-Eres un lobo vestido de cordero –Dije para escuchar su risa, mientras yo tan solo intentaba ahogar aquellos sonidos que salía de mis labios y que no podía detener ante el movimiento de sus manos –

-Quiero escucharte –Me dijo –

-Sueña –Dije fastidiado ¡Ah! ¡Claro que no eso sería ya demasiado vergonzoso! –

-Pero si ya estoy viviendo un sueño –Dijo con su otra mano movió mi rostro para hacer que le besara, simplemente apoye mi espalda en su pecho sintiendo cada vez más su tacto como su otra mano jugaba con mis pezones como sus labios acariciaban besaban y succionaban mi cuello entre lamidas de su caliente lengua haciendo acelerar más mis latidos agitar más mi respiración causándome sensaciones jamás experimentadas… ansiaba muchos más… mucho más… el movimiento constante de su mano que me hacía morderme el labio intentado no soltar aquellos sonidos indecorosos –

-Gakupo –Susurre y simplemente no pude contenerlo más gemidos intangibles de su nombre eran expulsados de mis labios y resonaban en las paredes del baño, haciéndome escucharlos y aumentar más mi vergüenza –

-La mejor música que he de escuchar –Susurro en mi oído para morderlo, joder sí que sabías donde tocar cada tacto solo encendía más y más mi piel hasta sentir su virilidad rosando contra mi piel eso me hizo estremecer más volver mi respiración entrecortada –

-No puedo –Le susurre no podía con tanto era demasiado para alguien sin experiencia como yo y simplemente todas aquellas sensaciones culminaron con un gemido de su nombre mientras arqueaba mi espalda –

 ** _Continuara…._**


	20. Chapter 20

-Que rápido –Me dijo mientras mis mejillas estaban rojas –

-¡Y…y que esperabas! ¡Tú de seguro tienes más experiencia que yo en estas cosas! –Dije rojo a más no poder, de solo pensar en que Gakupo estuvo con otras personas antes que yo me hizo entristecer un poco –

-Tonto –Dijo dejando un beso en mi frente y en mis labios –

-Tú aun tienes tu problema –Dije mirando hacia abajo del agua, simplemente un pensamiento vino a mi cabeza ¡Cuánto rayos mide! –

-Si… ¿Quieres solucionarlo? –Me pregunto

-¡No! –Dije rojo de la vergüenza mientras escuchaba su risa –

-Está bien después de todo yo aún no término –Dijo y solo palidecí –

-¿Qué? –Pregunte para sentir como quedaba frente de él y me acorralaba contra la tina –

-No te preocupes, no entrare –Me dijo –A no ser que quieras

-¡No quiero! –dije alarmado tenía miedo, un simple recuerdo vino a mi mente y solo ansiaba luchar para que eso no pasara absolutamente nunca –

-Entonces –Dijo nuevamente tomando mi miembro mientras me besaba, ah la combinación de sus besos y el movimiento de sus manos que solo me hacía estremecer ¿Cuántas veces querías que me viniera? –

-ah…mh….oh –Solté había acelerado más su movimientos mientras que con su boca lamía mordía y succionaba mis pezones a su placer haciéndome quejar gemir, haciéndome causar esas sensaciones, el latir acelerado de mi corazón –

-Adoro escuchar como gimes –Me dijo una de sus manos bajo hasta mis piernas para abrirlas más y alejarse un poco dejo completamente mi entrada al descubierto estaba avergonzado mis mejillas estaban rojas, no sabía que hacer esa sensación de vergüenza e incomodidad se apodero de mí acumulándose completamente en mi estómago, él solo se relamió los labios como un animal a punto de devorar a su presa –

¡Yo puedo detener esto! ¡Yo puedo detener esto! Pensaba para mí con los ojos cerrados mientras, solté un poco de aire mirándole con vergüenza… no lo hago porque me gusta él me gusta y me gusta cómo me hace sentir. Sentí su mano recorrer el área de mis glúteos y acariciar suavemente mi entrada una extraña sensación se apodero de mí, como si le deseara dentro.

-Gakupo –Susurre nervioso, me sentía tan nervioso y tan avergonzado que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, esto era demasiado para mí –

-Todo estará bien, cálmate –Me dijo sonriendo, por un breve momento me calmo, hasta que sentí como su dedo entraba, mis ojos se abrieron y simplemente esa lágrima que quería escapar comenzó a correr por mi mejilla, para sentir como su lengua la lamía –

Era extraño era muy extraño y doloroso, simplemente solté un ligero quejido observándole, para que me besara mis manos fueron a parar a su espalda acariciándola y acariciando esas cicatrices que allí intactas permanecían, me había acostumbrado a ese doloroso movimiento hasta que simplemente se volvió placentero.

-Ah…Ng… -Solté para sentir el segundo haciendo tijeras y haciendo que soltara más quejidos era demasiado extraño mis uñas se clavaron a su espalda, él simplemente parecía demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía, pero yo no deseaba que avanzara más lejos de ello, me causaba un terror por alguna razón –Gakupo –Susurre su nombre para comenzar a dejar besos como podía en su cuello y rostro, deje una marca muy cerca en su nuca donde no podía esconderla eso era mis celos, allí ninguna chica se le acercaría era mío, ya tiene dueño –

-Es…tas…tan –Intentaba decir alguna palabra pero simplemente la reacciones y acciones eran lo único que hablaba sin hablar sin expresar, simplemente sensaciones que invadían –

El tercer dedo entro simulando embestidas haciéndome soltar más de un quejido por el placentero dolor que me creaba cada movimiento suyo, simplemente me gustaba y más cuando aumentaba la velocidad, mi voz cada vez más fuerte no podía ser acallada, simplemente estaba enloqueciendo con solo esos simples movimientos.

-NNGG….AAHHH….ah…ah…mh….ah –Soltaba mientras se hacía eco en el lugar y simplemente me volvía terminar corriendo le mire agotado, intentado calmar mi respiración regulándola, mientras él solamente opto por robar lo poco que tenía de aire en mis pulmones –aahh… mh –solté cuando saco su dedos de mi interior –Gakupo

-¿Se sintió bien? –Me pregunto, me puse rojo hasta las orejas sentía el calor encender mi cara, baje la mirada totalmente avergonzado –

-Si –Susurre bajito –Y no me hagas repetirlo –Dije para observar su sonrisa él aún tenía su problema –

-Kaito –Dijo para hacer que le mirara tomo mi mano colocándola en su corazón este latía con agitación como si estuviera sincronizado conmigo y solo me sonrió, aparte la mano de su pecho avergonzado no sabía qué hacer, y simplemente metí mi mano en el agua hasta llegar a tocar su virilidad – ¡Ah! –Se quejó mirándome con sorpresa, yo solo comencé a besar su pecho intentado no mirarle a la cara me sentía demasiado avergonzado como para eso –Kaito –Soltó mi nombre haciendo que le mirara para luego besarle, mis besos comenzaban a esparcirse por su cuello y mandíbula siendo más atrevido y dejando lamidas –Kaito –Pronunció nuevamente mi nombre, dejándome acorralado nuevamente en la tina abriendo mis piernas –

-¿Qué haces? –Dije sostuvo mi mano fuertemente por primera vez me sentí tan vulnerable pero al mismo tiempo no sentía miedo alguno mis piernas simplemente estaban a cada lado de su cadera dejando mi entrada completamente expuesta con su mano iba guiando su miembro a mi entrada –Gakupo…Gakupo –Susurre un tanto asustado, comenzó a rozar su miembro con mi entrada haciéndome soltar algunos quejidos de placer, le observaba bastante concentrado quería deshacer el agarre pero se me hacía difícil hasta que simplemente le sentí entrar, mis ojos se abrieron como platos – ¡Gakupo! –Grite fuerte, mientras su nombre se hizo eco y simplemente se detuvo solo la punta mi respiración estaba agitada las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos y correr por mis mejillas, él parecía demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía para responder palabra alguna, estaba sudado –ah…ah…Ng–Me queje al sentir el ligero movimiento que había creado, solo la punta entraba y salía causándome por alguna extraña razón un placentero dolor –

-No puedo –Dijo, más para sí que para mí –

-Gakupo –Pronuncie para que me mirara –Hazlo

-N…no puedo –Dijo para salir de mi interior haciéndome soltar un ligero quejido por ello –

-¿Eh? –Dije completamente sorprendido ante sus palabras –

-Me he pasado un poco, pero no puedo –Dijo ¿por qué? Simplemente no lo entendía me sonrió para besarme –Lo continuaremos en otro momento

-¿Por qué no puedes? –Le pregunte, pareció pensarlo un momento –

-Por algo que me dijo tu madre, pero no puedo decirte más de allí perdóname, pero se lo prometí –Me dijo –Oh no sabes cuánto deseo esto –Dijo para tomar mi mano besarla y luego besar mis labios –

-E…entiendo –Respondí ¿O eso creía?... es que ¿Qué le había dicho mi madre? ¿Es que acaso le había amenazado con castrarlo si la metía completa? Mi madre puede llegar a ser hasta más intimidante que mi padre –A…aun tienes tu problema

-Si –Susurro, soltando un quejido le mire, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas y me puse nervioso antes mis pensamientos –

-Gakupo… levántate –Dije me miro con una ceja arqueada –anda hazlo –Dije –

-Bien –Respondió para levantarse, simplemente me puse de rodillas, con su virilidad cerca de mi rostro y nuevamente me puse nervioso –Kaito –Pronuncio para que yo dejara una tímida lamida en su miembro haciéndole soltar un quejido, tome un poco más de valor, comenzándolo a lamer, como si de un helado se tratara –ah…ah… -Soltaba sonidos bajos pero aun así tan perceptibles, simplemente decidí aventurarme más y meterlo a mi boca, comenzando un lento movimiento –Ng…mh…ah –Se quejó para tomar mis cabellos y él mismo crear el movimiento, sentía el corazón latirme muy acelerado y como esa sensación en mi estómago se acumulara, aleje su mano de mi cabello para tomar su miembro entre mi mano acariciándolo de manera rápida haciéndole soltar aquellos quejidos que me daban el valor a continuar con lo que hacía, lamerlo de la base hasta la punta para meterlo en mi boca nuevamente –Kaito detente –Me dijo pero yo simplemente no quería hacerlo hasta que él soltó un quejido más fuerte que los anteriores y termino corriéndose en mi boca, donde quedo aquel liquido caliente –Kaito –Me dijo yo simplemente me había separado con la boca cerrada y mi mano posada en mi labio –Kaito enserio yo no quería –Y simplemente me lo trague, relamiendo lo poco que quedaba en la comisura de mi labio –

-Delicioso –Pronuncie suave y sonrojado, su mirada era de total sorpresa –

-E…eso no me lo espere –Dijo soltando una risita que lleno el aire que había creado –

-pensé que de mí debías esperarte lo inesperado –Dije para que me besara –

-Es cierto –Pronunció haciéndome aumentar mi vergüenza –

Simplemente terminamos esa larga ducha, para después secarnos el cabello, utilizando el secador de mi hermana pues ya era tarde y el cabello de Gakupo no era nada fácil de secar. Después de eso nos acostamos a dormir, en mí aún seguía esas sensaciones que había experimentado gracias a él, al cerrar los ojos las revivía y eso me ponía demasiado nervioso, rayos no me gusta estar así. Simplemente intente calmarme, calmar todas estas emociones y dormir.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Capítulo 21_**

Al día siguiente me desperté con una sensación de incomodidad recorriendo mi interior, era como corrientes eléctricas… dolorosas y recordé lo que habíamos hecho ayer en la noche mis mejillas se tornaron rojas por ello. Observe a Gakupo dormir tranquilamente como si nada. Mire al reloj.

-Gakupo –Dije intentado despertarlo –Gakupo despierta

-¿mh? ¿Qué? –Me dijo medio dormido –

-Ya es hora de levantarnos –Dije a lo que medio se levantó para volver a acostarse –oh vamos perezoso levántate –Dije intentado despertarlo –

-No… déjame dormir –Dijo cubriéndose con las sabanas –Tenía un sueño bonito

-si pero ya es hora de levantarse ¡Anda levántate! –Dije para que me observara sus cabellos estaban tan alborotados yo solo pude reírme –

-¿Qué? –Me pregunto –

-Tienes un nido por cabello –Dije divertido –

Luego de bañarnos desayunar e irnos para el instituto, como la mayoría del tiempo las miradas estaban sobre nosotros, pero con el tiempo cesaban, aun las chicas investigaban de quien era el que mandaba los mensajes feos de nuestra relación, solté suspiro para entrar a clases y sentarme al lado de Gakupo.

Era extraño como hasta los mismos profesores pueden mirarte y tratarte mal como si te trataras de un mismo adefesio, el profesor de cultura siempre nos sacaba de clases, por hacer el más mínimo movimiento siempre lo hacía. La profesora de matemáticas nos miraba mal y sobre todo nos podía mala nota, pero como nosotros no éramos tontos hablamos con el director que nosotros lo teníamos todo bien.

Los únicos que no, nos jugaban eran el director el sub director, el profesor de educación física, el profesor de arte y el maestro de kendo de Gakupo. Eran quienes nos trataban bien aunque yo tengo la más ligera sospecha que el director tiene algo con el profesor de educación física… era algo una ligera sospecha.

-¿Tú crees que tengan algo? –Le pregunte en el almuerzo a los chicos –

-¿el profesor Magane y el director Rei? No, yo no lo creo –Dijo Luka –El director Rei es muy frio y el profesor Magane… bueno es el profesor Magane

-Hijo de puta –Dijo Gakupo molesto con él –

-Ah es por qué a ti te pone ejercicios dobles pero a nosotras no trata muy bien –Dijo Miku muy feliz –

-¡Me pone doble! Por qué me dice que me parezco… a un ex amigo y yo digo que es su ex amante –Dijo Gakupo molesto –

-A mí también me pone dobles ejercicios –Dije –

-Vez su ex amante termino con él y él amante de su ex amante se parecía a Kaito de seguro –Dijo Miku –

-. . . eso es… raro –Respondí para que ella riera –

-Bueno chicas… ¿me enseñaran verdad? –Le dijo Gakupo a Luka –

-Claro tenlo por seguro –Respondió Luka mientras Miku se sonrojaba –

-Por cierto, Kaito hoy no podré ir contigo a casa –Me dijo –

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te enseñaran que yo no puedo ir? –Pregunte –

-Es…privado –Respondió Gakupo –Una sorpresa para ti

-¿por qué algo me dice que esta sorpresa está relacionada a lo que paso ayer? –Dije arqueando una ceja –

-No… ¿Qué paso ayer? –Pregunto Miku –

-Luego te cuento querida –Respondió Luka –

-¡Le contaste a Luka! –dije sonrojado a más no poder –

-Hay Kaito querido eres un pillín –Dijo Luka guiñándome un ojo mientras yo solo le daba un fuerte golpe a Gakupo en el hombro –

-¡AUCH! –Me reclamo –

-¡por idiota! –Dije cruzado de brazos molesto – ¡Veras dejare que mis padres te castren!

-¡Espera yo no le conté nada! –Dijo Gakupo – ¡Te lo juro que no le conté nada!

-Es cierto por tus reacciones obviamente lo supe sola, créeme seré detective –Dijo Luka –

-Eh… si Detective Megurine, ¿Quién rayos es el de los mensajes? –Le pregunte arqueando una ceja –

-Galako –Respondió –Galako, Maika y Gumiya se unieron para hacerle la vida de cuadritos

-¿Espera? ¿Mis ex? ¿Y el imbécil de Gumiya? –Dijo Gakupo –

-Je, tus ex son unas zorras astutas y tramposas ¿No? –Dije para que me mirara serio –

-Exacto –Dijo Luka –por lo tanto al menos de hablar con el director y darles pruebas concretas de que son ellos tres… pues no tenemos exactamente nada

-Además que al parecer el profesor Hiyama también está involucrado –Dijo Miku –

-¿Por qué el profesor Hiyama? –Pregunte –

-porque es un pedófilo –Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo –

-¿El profesor Hiyama es un pedófilo? –Dije sorprendido –

-Sí, cuando estaba en primer año –Dijo Gakupo –

-¡Eras tan adorable parecías una hermosa niña! –Dijo Miku interrumpiéndolo–

-Sí, enserio parecía una mujer cuando estaba en primer año, después fue que su, digamos masculinidad se desarrolló –Dijo Luka –Tengo una foto ¿Quieres ver?

-¡Claro! –Respondí, puesto que yo volví cuando estábamos en segundo año –

-¡Que! ¡No las veras! –Dijo Gakupo muy serio mirándolas molesto –

-¡y tú si me puedes hacer pasar vergüenzas! No querido las veré –Dije para que suspirara –

-Luego me las cobrare por que no debías –Dijo él –

-¿ver cómo posiblemente puede ser nuestro hijo o hija cuando crezca? Hay que malo eres –Dije para que me mirara sorprendido –Cálmate solo estoy bromeando recuerdas soy hombre no puedo engendrar

-Claro –Respondió él –

-Hay pero sería lindo una niña o niño me lo imagino tan tierno –Dijo Miku feliz –

-No sé, prefiero tener un hijo como a los veintitrés –Respondí –Creo que sería correcto así no seríamos tan mayores cuando tengan no sé dieciséis o diecisiete

-Buena edad –Dijo Gakupo –me parece bien, cuando tengas veintitrés lo intentaremos

-Ya te dije que no puedo tener hijos soy hombre –Respondí mirándole serio –

-¿Se vale la pena intentar? –Dijo él arqueando una ceja –

-¡Me dejarías completamente seco! ¡Antes de que yo dé a luz a un niño! –Dije asustado por ello mientras él sonreía, aquella sonrisa delictiva – ¡No te lo imagines degenerado! –Pronuncie completamente rojo –

-Ah, ya cálmense –Dijo Miku –Bueno, a ver que paso con el profesor Hiyama

-Intento propasarse conmigo, me dijo que me mejorarías la notas si yo le hacía ciertos "favores a él" por qué era un chico muy lindo y atractivo, obviamente me negué le di una patada en la entrepierna le deje un ojo morado y le dije que si me culpaba por ello le diría al director lo que intento, obviamente callo sobre lo que había pasado esa tarde –Respondió Gakupo –Pero eso no significo que lo siguiera intentado hasta ahora que bueno tengo mi relación contigo Kaito allí se detuvo completamente

-Sí, ya comprobó que eres bisexual –Dijo Luka asistiendo –

Después de terminar las clases me despedí de Gakupo y las chicas, aunque él se había quedado dormido en la clase de ciencia la oportunidad perfecta que tuve para escribir en su mejilla con marcador "propiedad de Kaito Shion" era la última clase y no fue al baño por lo tanto no observo lo que tenía escrito en su mejilla con marcador azul. Aunque las chicas se rieron y yo solo le dije que callaran.

Cuando iba caminando por las calles un auto negro se detuvo frente a mí unos hombres altos salieron y me adentraron a aquel auto, aunque forcejee por ello la sorpresa que me lleve al encontrar…

 ** _Continuara…_**


	22. Chapter 22

La sorpresa que me lleve al encontrar al padre de Gakupo la ira me invadió ¡Qué demonios hacia!

-Necesito hablar contigo –Me dijo con una expresión seria –

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con usted –Dije para que me tomara de la camisa –

-Muchacho egoísta esto puede arruinar por siempre a la familia Kamui –Dijo molesto –

-¡Entonces deje su pensamiento ignorante! ¡Los tiempos han cambiado! –Dije para hacer que soltara el cuello de mi camisa –

-¿Ah? ¿Enserio? ¿Y tú crees que no llegan a mi teléfono los mensajes denigrantes? –Dijo él molesto –

-Solo son unas bruja un imbécil y un pedófilo que acoso a su hijo ¿pero usted jamás se enteró de eso verdad? –Dije me miro serio –Usted se preocupó tanto por sí mismo que no vio si quiera el propio daño que le causo a su hijo, ¿crees usted que no lo he visto? Las marcas en su espalda en su pecho en su abdomen y piernas todas ellas causadas por usted ¡Debería avergonzarse de sí mismo!

-¡Solo lo hice para volverlo más fuerte! –Me grito – ¡Tú jamás sabrías como criar a un hijo!

-Tiene razón en eso yo no soy un padre ¡Pero jamás trataría a un hijo mío de semejante manera! –Le grite –Maltratarlo luego dejarlo solitario, nunca ver sus logros, si no para que se esforzara más ¿jamás lo que hizo para usted fue suficiente? O cree que a mí no me cuenta como se sintió

-No te dejaré salir hasta que te persuada de dejar a mi hijo –Dijo muy molesto estaba colérico su cara estaba roja –

-Yo nunca dejaré a su hijo, yo amo Gakupo… lo amo, y nada de lo que usted haga podrá persuadirme de lo contrario y si algo me llega a pasar Gakupo jamás se lo perdonara en su vida –Dije de manera seria –

-Te crees la gran cosa por tener a mi hijo hipnotizado de esa manera, pero cuando él se cansé de ti será tu fin –Dijo él auto se detuvo y solo me tiraron hacia afuera, golpeándome contra una pared y marchándose precipitadamente –

Solté un suspiro, para mirar hacia todos lados, esta calle no me era familiar simplemente seguí de largo hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad y poderme guiar a través de las calles, al hacerlo era tarde

-¿Dónde estabas? –Me dijo Gakupo –Estaba preocupado no contestabas tu teléfono

-¿Mi teléfono? –Dije para revisarme los bolsillos – ¡Desgraciado! –Dije alterado buscando mi teléfono por todas partes casi teniendo un mini-infarto por ello, hasta que por fin lo halle en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón –ah… aquí lo tengo, y… creo que se apagó por el golpe

-¿Qué paso? –Dijo arqueando una ceja –Mejor déjame hacerte una pregunta un tanto cerca ¿Fue mi padre el causante de debido golpe?

-Si –Respondí –

-Lo sabía –Dijo para levantarse de donde estaba –Joder ni lejos de casa me dejara en paz

-Es que eres su heredero –Dije me miro molesto para solo suspirar –

-Pero soy su hijo y él no se está comportando como un padre –Dijo –

Gakupo tal vez tenía razón, o simplemente no sabía que ocultaba la mente de su padre. ¿Qué lo había llevado a ser de esa manera? Debe haber una razón un motivo para semejante comportamiento de él… pero simplemente las pregunta yacían si respuestas.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Capítulo 23_**

Aunque pensamos que el acoso en el instituto cesaba fue un gran error los mensajes aumentaron a tal punto que me encerraron en uno de los baños cuatro chicos queriendo abusar de mi simplemente me quede espantado en ese momento, hasta que llego Gakupo pasa salvarme, aunque podía defenderme cuatro contra uno era demasiado y Gakupo los había terminado ahuyentado con su espada de madera. El director lo termino expulsado del instituto por intento de abuso hacia un estudiante. Y a nosotros nos dio una reprimenda pues los habíamos dejado mal heridos y las peleas estaba prohibidas en el instituto aunque todo fue por auto defensa.

En una de las horas de clases sin querer me quede dormido, porque a cierto joven de cabellos violetas le dieron nuevos juguetitos para mantenerme despierto toda la noche, uno de los que más le gustaba era una pequeña bolita, llamada la bola vibratoria, la metía a mi interior y me daba justo en la próstata una y otra vez haciéndome estremecer. Por lo tanto no le gustaba dejarme dormir. Al despertarme le pedí el espejo a Miku para mirarme la cara por la sonrisa que había puesto Gakupo pero no tenía nada en la cara. Así que me calme.

Para darme cuenta de que tenía un papel en la espalda pegado que decía "propiedad de Gakupo Kamui si lo tocas rezas tus plegarias" Simplemente me quede sorprendido.

-¿Te parece divertido? –Le dije arqueando una ceja –

-a ti te pareció divertido escribirme en la mejilla propiedad de Kaito Shion, ¿no? –Dijo él de la misma manera mis mejillas enrojecieron por ello –

-¡Pero yo no puse si lo tocas rezas tus plegarias! –Dije para que él riera –

-Detalles –Contesto –

-Bien –Dije –Pon la mejilla –Musite me miro arqueando la ceja para que yo sacara el marcador –

-Oye no, tarde en quitármelo –Dijo mientras yo sonreía –

-Esa es la idea –Alegué –

-Pues si tú lo haces yo también –Dijo sacando un marcador color morado, primero puso la mejilla él para luego hacerlo yo –Perfecto.

-Hola…chicos –Dijo Miku –Ustedes sinceramente no tienen remedio

-No –respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo para que ella suspirara –

-Ya llego lo más bello de lugar –Dijo Luka –

-Lo sé gracias por la observación –Respondió Gakupo mientras yo reía –

-Bueno al parecer ustedes comenzaron una guerra con sus mejillas –Dijo Luka sentándose –

-Es interesante –Contesté –

-sí, también debería hacerlo, querida pon la mejilla –Dijo Luka sacando un resaltador rosado –

-¿Eh? –Respondió Miku sonrojado a más no poder –No… Luka no

-Anda ponla –Dijo Miku tímida lo hizo mientras ella escribía y lo mismo hicieron ellas –Listo así nadie tocara a mi amada Miku –Dijo abrazándola y dejando un beso en su cabeza –

-Es extraño ¿no lo creen? –Dije ellos me miraron –Que el lesbianismo sea más aceptado que la homosexualidad, pueden ver a dos mujeres besándose y bien le parece de lo más tierno es común ah solo quieren amor, pero ven a dos hombres besándose son unos pervertidos, pedófilos, no deberían hacerlo en lugares públicos enciérrense en el closet.

-Pues si –Respondió Luka –La sociedad es loca, además la fantasía de todo hombre es tener a dos mujeres entre él besándose manoseándose toqueteándose… pero la fantasía de las mujeres no es esa, al menos no de todas las mujeres ya saben ver a su esposo con otro hombre mientras le da nalgadas diciendo "¡Di quien es tu papi, di quien es tu papi!"… es poco erótico estarían como ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!

-ah… como que ¿al menos no de todas las mujeres? –Pregunto Gakupo –

-Bueno hay un grupo de mujeres –Dijo ella –Me incluyo, que le gusta fantasear con dos hombres dándose duro contra el muro lento contra el pavimento y macizo contra el piso eso es tan…tan…tan ah…. Sexual, siempre me los imagino a ustedes dos cogiendo salvajemente

-genial información que no necesitaba mi cerebro y que me ha causado un trauma –Dije soltando un suspiro –

-De nada querido Kaito –Dijo ella dándome palmadas en el hombro –Es un placer causar traumas

Poco tiempo faltaba para el regreso de mis padres y algo me decía que Gakupo tramaba algo ¿qué exactamente? No lo sabía pero a veces hablaba con las chicas y ponía esa sonrisa delictiva que solo él sabía hacer. Me ponía nervioso el tan solo pensar que cosas tramaran su perversa mente.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Capítulo 24_**

Era tarde Gakupo y yo habíamos finalizado nuestro trabajo en la floristería e ir hacia la casa. Cuando llegamos y estaba en la habitación para cambiarme, simplemente me empotro contra la cama dejándome completamente sorprendido.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le dije con el corazón acelerado –

-Es que esta vez si te haré completamente mío –Dijo sacando un condón ¿qué rayos? –

Sus besos fueron a bajar por mi cuello y clavícula con aquellas lamidas de su lengua caliente que me hacían estremecer, mi respiración estaba comenzando a agitarse mientras sentía sus manos acariciar cada parte de mi cuerpo. De repente escuchamos la puerta abrirse con un "¡Ya estamos en casa!" e inmediatamente Gakupo se bajó de encima de mí completamente alterado.

-Sé que están teniendo sexo –Dijo mi padre entrando a la habitación de repente, mientras Gakupo y yo estábamos acostado con unos libros –

-¿Enserio Gakupo? Fuera bajado los libros –Dije con una ceja arqueada –

-Bueno… ¿Cómo les fue? –Dijo Gakupo sacando su atención del libro –

-Nos fue muy bien –Dijo mi madre–Hay compre tantas cosas

-Vinieron antes ¿no? –Pronuncie dejando el libro en la mesa de noche, bien eso fue la velocidad de Gakupo que actuó con rapidez –

-Sí, terminamos los negocios antes –Dijo mi padre bajando hacia la sala –

-En realidad no, tu padre temía que tuvieran sexo salvaje sin control toda la semana –Dijo mi madre haciéndome enrojecer –Cariño te pusiste como tomate

-Siempre es así, tan tierno –Dijo Gakupo pellizcándome la mejilla –

-por cierto… ¿por qué tienen escrito propiedad del otro en la mejilla? –Dijo mi madre ahora estaba más rojo si eso era posible –

-Es una nueva moda –Respondió Gakupo –para los novios, ya sabe para que reconozcan que ya tienen pareja y otro no se le ocurra acercárseles

-Interesante –Dijo mi madre –

Al pasarnos el susto de casi se descubiertos en inició de plena acción solo solté una carcajada pues Gakupo en ese momento había quedado pálido temiendo a ser castrado por mi padre, al día siguiente observe a mi padre con la marca también en la mejilla y a mi madre igual, esos dos aún tenían corazón de jóvenes enamorados eso se le notabas a plena vista.

Al día siguiente fuimos al instituto, caminamos por los pasillos tranquilamente hasta encontrarnos con las chicas esperamos al comienzo de clases y cada quien fue a su clases normales, como siempre fuimos sacado de clase de cultura por hacer un mínimo movimiento en realidad solo le pedí que me pasara el lápiz y rápidamente dijo "Gakupo Kamui y Kaito Shion Fuera del salón" aunque ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a que nos sacara era algo que… me seguía molestando en cierta forma.

Matemáticas la profesora nos miró feo, en nuestra siguiente clase donde el profesor nos ignoraba completamente llegaron nuevos alumnos. Pero repentinamente el profesor nos sacó del salón. Por lo tanto no pude saber quiénes eran. Solté un ligero suspiro era la hora del almuerzo.

-En un momento vengo voy al baño –Les dije a las chicas pues Gakupo tenía unos asuntos que hablar con su profesor de Kendo, pero no sabía que fui seguido –

Al llegar al baño estaba un grupo de cuatro chicos entre ellos Len, habían cerrado la puerta del baño ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Se habían acercado a mí comenzando a golpearme, a pesar de que me había defendido dos me agarraron de los brazos impidiendo moverme mientras otro me golpeaba en el estómago y Len observaba…

-Ahora viene la mejor parte –Dijo Len sonriendo acercándose a mí –

-Desgraciado –Dije en un susurro para sentir como comenzaba a arrancarme la camisa… no…no –

 ** _Continuara…_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Capítulo 25_**

Al salir de la clase fui llamado por el profesor de kendo y deje a Kaito con Miku y Luka, estuvimos hablando sobre que pronto abría un torneo de kendo que se realizaría el profesor nuevamente quería un nuevo trofeo por lo tanto quería que el capitán del equipo en este caso yo, se mantuviera bien. Me dijo que nada de acercarme a mi padre. Pues él sabía muy bien lo que mi padre me hacía y quería denunciarlo, pues eso estaba considerado abuso infantil hable demasiada veces con él pues algunas veces tuve que participar en los campeonatos herido por mi padre, algo que le molestaba al profesor que su estudiante valioso estuviera de semejante manera participando.

-Entonces… ¿ya no vives con tus padres? –Me pregunto –

-No, ya no tengo la herencia Kamui, ya no es mi padre, no he sabido nada de mi madre durante el tiempo en el que me ido de casa… como si se fuera ido el perro –Dije soltando un suspiro –

-Sabes que si necesitas algo cuentas con mi apoyo Gakupo –Me dijo él mirándome preocupado –

-No sé preocupe yo me quedo en casa de Kaito con su familia, además estoy bien, lo único que tengo que pagar son mis estudios y por eso me consiguieron un trabajo que no interfiere con mis estudios y Kaito me ayuda con ello –Le dije –

-Tu noviecito es muy bueno –Dijo él soltando una risa –Espero que pronto esta burla del teléfono pase… creo que ya has sufrido bastante

-Yo también lo creo profesor –Dije –

-Bueno, mejor dejo que te vayas ya, si me aseguras no meterte en problemas puedes volver –Me dijo yo asentí para encaminarme hacia las mesas donde estaban Miku y Luka pero no estaba Kaito –

-chicas ¿y Kaito? –Pregunte –

-Hace rato que se fue al baño, pero no ha regresado –Dijo Miku –

Por aquellas palabras me llego un mal presentimiento y simplemente me fui de allí caminando por los pasillos en el primer piso solo había un baño. Al llegar allí este estaba cerrado.

-¡AYUDA! –Fue el grito que se escuchó de repente, al hacerlo comencé a golpear la puerta con fuerza reconocería ese grito en cualquier parte –

Por más que la golpeaba esta no cedía una y otra vez hasta sentir mi brazo doler, los pasillos comenzaban a estar desolados por el toque de la campana, me encamine para atrás para dar una fuerte patada contra la puerta del baño que esta cediera y cayera al suelo… allí estaban cuatro tipos y mi Kaito. Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Kaito y observar a uno con los pantalones abajo simplemente enfurecí de tal manera que comencé a caerlos a golpes.

Kaito esta vez había caído al suelo se había quedado temblando y llorando jamás lo había visto así que no me importo si me golpeaban entre tres le devolví los golpes a cada uno hasta dejarlo inconscientes, pero aquel de cabello rubio quien reconocí como uno de los amigos de Kaito había salido corriendo y lo perseguí lo tome por el cabello golpeando su cara contra un casillero.

-Es tu turno desgraciado –dije molesto para que volteara a golpearme –

-Realmente que te encontraste a alguien bueno digamos que su boca trabaja bien –Dijo él sonriendo de manera arrogante, eso me hizo enfurecer más y comencé a golpearle en la cara una y otra vez hasta que el director y unos alumnos me encontraron y con ayuda del director me quitaron de encima el solo seguía sonriéndome –

-¡Imbécil! –Le grite –

-¡Gakupo Kamui! –Me dijo el director Rei mirándome enojado, al lado mío estaba un chico de cabello azul cielo y ojos del mismo color allí fue cuando recordé ¡Kaito! Y me solté del agarre del otro chico para ir corriendo hacia el baño –

-Kaito –Dije estaba tirando en el suelo llorando temblando y simplemente al verme se abrazó a mí –

-Que…bueno que viniste –Me dijo aferrándose a mí –

-Ya todo está bien… todo está bien –Dije abrazándolo fuerte –

Él estaba mal herido tenía el labio roto, tenía un ojo morado y distintos moretones, lo cargue para llevarlo a la enfermería el director me había seguido pero al verme cargando a Kaito en semejante estando simplemente soltó un suspiro de irritación, mientras yo me encargue de llevar a Kaito a la enfermería dejando que la enfermera le ayudara. Pero el director me había mandado a llamar hasta su sala, estuve esperando un tiempo afuera para encontrarme con un chico idéntico a mí.

-Realmente le diste una buena paliza a ese rubio –Dijo él sonriendo –

-Se lo merecía –Dije me dolían los nudillos bastante pero aun así estaba contento, pero de repente observe a mi padre caminando furioso por los pasillos, maldición mando a llamar a mi padre –

-Lo único que sabes causar es problemas ¿no es así? –Me dijo mi padre mirándome molesto –

-No tenías que venir ¿no que yo había dejado de ser tu hijo? –Le dije cruzado de brazos arqueando una ceja –

El director nos había hecho pasar su mirada permanecía seria ante mí. Me cruce de brazos aún seguía molesto mis nudillos estaban rojos y hasta sangraban por los fuertes golpes que le había propinado aunque la enfermera me había puesto unos vendajes.

-Me imagino que me cito porque mi necio hijo realizo otra estupidez –Dijo él –

-¿Ahora resulta que soy tu hijo? Que divertido –Dije fastidiado estaba molesto –Tú ya no eres mi padre y lo sabes dejaste de reconocerme como tu hijo, no entiendo por qué rayos viniste para acá

-Porque aunque no lo quieras tú sigues apareciendo legalmente como mi hijo y yo como tu padre así que sigo siendo tu tutor legal –Dijo él mirándome enfadado –

-¡El profesor Dell ha sido más para mí un padre en tres años! ¡Que tú en dieciséis! –Le grite enfadado – él no se encargó de torturar física y psicológicamente ¡La mente de un niño! ¡No se encargó de hacerme la vida miserable por tanto tiempo! ¡Y sabes qué! ¡Sin ti como padre he sido feliz! ¡Que en tanto tiempo! ¡Me quite un maldito peso de encima y puedo respirar! ¡Por qué no estás tú para fastidiarme la maldita vida! ¡Con tus abusos con tus insultos con todo lo que no me diste en todos estos años! –Le grite sentí un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar jamás había sentido tantas ganas en mi vida de llorar –No eres un padre… padre… no lo eres y no has sabido serlo nunca… -las lágrimas simplemente comenzaron a salir y correr por mis mejillas –S…solo un gesto de cariño… solo un apoyo… es lo que siempre te pedí… pero tu jamás estuviste si no para ver mis errores… si no para hacerme miserable… ¿te gusta acaso verme sufrir? ¿Qué te hice? Sé que para ti fui un maldito error… que me tuviste con otra mujer ¿pero tanto te afecto? Como para tratarme de semejante manera –Me tapé la boca callando intentado ahogar el llanto –

-¿lo sabes? –Me dijo –

-Claro que lo sé, no soy imbécil mi madre me lo grito un día, me dijo que jamás me querría porque yo no era su hijo… ¿tanto te afecto que mi verdadera madre muriera? ¿Qué se apartara de tu lado para hacerme miserable? –Dije secando mis lágrimas –

-Gakupo…yo –Intento acercarse pero yo simplemente abofetee su mano –

-no me toques –Dije –

-Señor Kamui, joven Gakupo, no estamos aquí para esa discusión –Dijo su mirada permanecía en cierto sentido seria –Vinimos por que el joven Gakupo dejo a tres estudiantes inconsciente y uno de ellos tiene la nariz rota, sé muy bien porque utilizaste tu fuerza bruta no me lo tienes que explicar, esos tres jóvenes cantaron como pajaritos lo que paso en el baño y el porqué de tu destrucción de propiedad escolar… pero sabes que lastimar a alumnos, destruir propiedad estudiantil y pelear en este instituto no es para nada admitido y no puedo más que darte una expulsión del instituto –Con cada una de sus palabras yo simplemente había agachado la cabeza apoyando mis codos en mis muslos y mi barbilla en mi mano mirando hacia el piso soltando un suspiro me descargue con él jamás en mi vida lo había hecho… pero le había dicho todo lo que por tanto tiempo había guardado en mi interior, me sentía aliviado pero al mismo tiempo si consuelo alguno que pudieran darme –

-Por cuanto tiempo ¿me suspenderán? –Dije levantando la cabeza –

-Por dos semanas –Me dijo el director –

-Sé que esto no está bien, director y que es impropio pero sabe cómo están las cosas con los alumnos que no es la primera vez que me tienen aquí por un problema similar, sé que no debería pedirlo… pero ¿podría estar por aquí? Temo que lastimen a Kaito durante mi ausencia o que le hagan algo mucho peor, no asistiré a ninguna de las clases y no rondaré por los pasillos, solo permítame protegerlo por favor, es lo único que le pido –Dije casi en suplica el director me miro para soltar un suspiro pesado –

-Está bien… eres un alumno con buenas calificaciones y el capitán de varios clubes –Me dijo –Sé que no te comportarías de esa manera si no fuera obligado

-Gracias, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco –Dije el director me pidió que saliera de allí para poder hablar con mi padre a sola, pero no quería quedarme esperándolo, simplemente me fui hasta la enfermería donde estaban Miku y Luka con Kaito –

-¿estás bien? –Le pregunte –

-Gracias por haberme ayudado –Me dijo –Temo que te he metido en problemas

-No te preocupes por ello, lo importante es que te encuentres bien… ellos… ¿no? –Dije él miro hacia la cortina blanca –

-Me siento tan sucio Gakupo –Me dijo –pero no tienes por qué preocuparte… llegaste a tiempo, es solo que –Se tomó la boca –Me obligaron…ah –De repente las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos las chicas simplemente habían salido de la habitación y yo lo abrace –

-Todo está bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte nada va a pasarte –Le dije mientras él me abrazaba fuerte –

-E…ellos me abrieron la boca… me forzaron a tener la boca abierta y Len… metió su miembro… en mi boca… Gakupo fue tan asqueroso tan repugnante… me siento tan sucio –Me dijo podía sentir sus cálidas lágrimas de repente su agarre se detuvo –Gakupo –Dijo para que mirara hacia atrás allí estaba mi padre –

-¿Qué quieres? –Dije –

-Quiero hablar contigo –Me dijo –

-Creo que yo te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte y no tengo más que contarte –Dije –así que por favor te pido cordialmente que terminemos esto aquí, sabes muy bien que no te necesito que no te quiero a mi lado así que por favor… le pediré a director que por estas cosas no te vuelva a llamar, porque yo ya no vivo en casa y no te seguirás metiendo en problemas de tu estúpido hijo menor… que no es más que un error y lo único que hace es causarte problemas. Que es un fracaso como hijo y que solo te causa decepciones y vergüenza… por favor márchate

El simplemente dio media vuelta para irse sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra Kaito se me había quedado mirado yo quería besarlo pero él me lo prohibía… me dijo que no me besaría hasta que él se lavara la boca con jabón, con dentífrico con enjuague y con un cepillo de alambre.

Al hacerse la tarde nos fuimos a la casa de Kaito. Él permanecía callado sin ganas de hablar y yo me sentía culpable, tan culpable por lo que le había pasado por que no había podido protegerlo. Me quede en completo silencio durante la cena, realmente había sido un día de altos y bajos. Se sentía el ambiente creado por mí tan tenso que podías hasta cortarlo. Al finalizar la cena y tener que dormir no pude, eran las una de la madrugada y nos habíamos acostado a las nueve, me levante para salir de la habitación, podía escuchar los ronquidos del padre de Kaito y solo entre a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, le observe dormir y me acerque para sentarme al borde de la cama a acariciar su cabello.

-mh… ¿Gakupo? –Me miro esos dos hermosos ojos cuales mares –

-Perdóname… no puedo dormir –Dije para quedar sentando pero al mismo tiempo recostando mi cabeza en el pecho de Kaito –lo siento… tanto por no llegar a tiempo

-No digas eso, si llegaste a tiempo –Dijo él acariciando mi cabello –

-Tarde demasiado como para lograr defenderte… jamás he querido que te lastimen –Le dije me hizo levantar la cabeza para acariciar mi mejilla –

-Todo está bien –Me dijo –

-Mentira… tu no lo estas… Kaito…yo te amo… te amo como no tienes idea… el siquiera que eso te haya pasado y yo sin poder detenerlo… me siento tan miserable tu eres mi pareja y yo no pude defenderse –Dije me observo para besarme un beso casto que se tornó apasionado… podía aun sentir el sabor del dentífrico pues casi se lo termina todo cepillándose la boca además de un sabor combinado con el jabón –

-Te amo –me dijo abrazándose a mi cuello –Te amo tanto Gakupo –Con eso me empujo mientras yo caía de golpe al suelo y él se posaba arriba de mí estaba completamente aturdido –

-¿qué estás haciendo? –Dije mirándole sorprendido había un brillo extraño en sus ojos –

-Quiero quitarme esta sensación de la boca… quitar… todo esto que siento pero no puedo sacar… solo tú me puedes descontaminar de esta suciedad –Me dijo yo simplemente le miraba aturdido para sentir como su mano tomaba mi miembro apretándolo haciéndome soltar un quejido –

-Kaito… no hagas tonterías tus padres –Dije para sentir como lo lamía sobre la tela, mi corazón comenzó a agitarse sentía mi piel encenderse con aquellos tactos que me brindaban tan fuera de él –

-Están dormidos profundamente a esta hora –Me dijo, mientras bajaba el mono de mi piyama, y nuevamente lamía sobre la tela de boxes haciéndome soltar otro quejido excitándome solté un suspiro para sentir como me quitaba la prenda, dejando mi virilidad libre –

-¿estás seguro de esto? –Le dije respirando con agitación –

-L…lo estoy –Me respondió casi inseguro me medio levante para tomar su barbilla haciendo que me mirara –

-¿estás seguro de esto? ¿Esto es lo que quieres? –Le dije mirándole serio sonrió para luego besarme –

-Estoy seguro de esto, no hay nadie más con quien quiera hacerlo si no tu –Me dijo, lo bese nuevamente para sentir como bajaba y comenzaba a lamer mi miembro, aquellas lamidas de desde la base hasta la punta, su lengua tan caliente recorriendo toda mi extensión haciéndome estremecer –

-Kaito –Solté en susurro su nombre, sintiendo como lo adentraba a su boca esa caverna caliente, trague saliva mientras mi respiración se hacía más dificultosa mientras soltaba ligeros quejidos y suspiros no queriendo despertar a nadie –ah –Había comenzado a aumentar la velocidad para luego disminuirla creando una deliciosa y tortuosa sensación –nngg…ah…mh

-Estás tardando –Me dijo relamiéndose los labios –

-Kaito no soy un novato –Le dije desvió su mirada sabía que no le gustaba que él no fuera la primera persona en estar conmigo, pero en realidad solo había estado con mujeres así que técnicamente él era el primero –así que –Dije para acostarlo en el suelo comenzando a besar y morder su cuello sin dejar marcas que pudieran delatarme –No hagamos mucho ruido –Dije para quitarle la gran camisa que llevaba que le cubría parte de los muslos viéndose completamente adorable –

-Si –Me respondió para volver a besarme, sentía como adentraba su mano a mi camisa para quitármela, le quite los boxes para que ambos quedáramos ahora desnudos uno frente al otro, le volví a besar hasta robarle el aire mientras con mis manos acariciaba sus muslos, nos separamos con un hilo de saliva para dejar una lamida desde su clavícula hasta su pecho, sintiendo su acelerada respiración, comencé a pellizcar uno de sus pezones mientras que con mi boca lamía el contrario, chupándolo, lamiéndolo y succionándolo a mi antojo hasta dejarlo rojo y erectos, para repetir la misma acción con el contrario su respiración se había agitado, entre lamidas y besos fui bajando hasta su miembro semi-erecto, para comenzar a lamer su glande y meterlo por completo en mi boca –ah…nngg…mh…ah –se quejó, sus piernas fueron a parar a mis hombros dejando su entrada al descubierto, mientras insertaba el primer dedo y él se mantenía apoyado en la cama –Gakupo… me la estas poniendo difícil –Se quejó, me separe de su miembro con un hilo de saliva y pre-semen observándole respirar con agitación sus mejillas estaban rojas –

-Puedes tomar una de las almohadas y morderlas –Le dije el asistió, para tomar una de sus almohadas comenzando a morderlas, procedí nuevamente, insertando el segundo dedo escuchando un fuerte "Mh" para continuar lamiendo su miembro, sus gemidos y quejidos ahogados no se hicieron esperar, me separe de su miembro dejando caer unas salpicaduras de semen en su abdomen, se había corrido mientras yo lamía lo restante de aquel liquido blanquecino, le observe con la respiración agitada sus ojos estaban vidriosos, inserte el tercer dedo en su interior, comenzando a moverlos como si fuera estocadas mientras lamía y mordía su cuello para lamer el borde de su cara –

-Gakupo… -Soltó débilmente, solté un tenue suspiro, o deseaba tanto entrar de una sola estocada en su interior hacerlo todo mío, pero el condón que tenía lo había perdido, bueno en realidad el padre de Kaito me lo había decomisado, joder estaba ansioso, pero recordé las palabras de la madre de Kaito… y simplemente no podía hacerlo –Gakupo –Se alejó un poco de mi dejándome sorprendido para abrir el tercer cajón de la mesa de noche, sacando el condón –. . . Sin esto, no quieres hacerlo ¿no?

-Al parecer hoy estabas preparado –Dije con una débil sonrisa –

-Considéralo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado –Me dijo guiñándome un ojo, le mire parpadeando constantemente –Gakupo…. Hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿acaso se te olvido?

-C…completamente –Dije él solo negó para volver a besarme –

-Feliz cumpleaños –Me dijo en un susurro en mi oído dejando todo el aire caliente haciendo que un temblor recorriera toda mi espina dorsal –

-Es un buen inicio –Dije, me coloque aquel condón para acomodarme entre las piernas de Kaito ambos respirábamos ansiosamente, tome mi miembro dirigiéndolo hacia ese agujerito rosado, abriéndome paso en su estreche, apenas había insertado la punta sintiendo como Kaito se aferraba fuerte a mi espalda –

-Duele –Susurro en mi oído –

-¿quieres que me detenga? –Le dije, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo –

-N…no…continua –Pronuncio entrecortadamente, haciendo que me moviera hasta quedar completamente dentro, sus paredes estaban tan estrechas oprimiéndome de tal manera que me causaba aquel placentero dolor, sentí un movimiento de sus caderas esa era mi señal para continuar y comencé a moverme muy lentamente en su interior –ah…Gaku…ah…mh –Eran los sonidos que soltaba –más…nngg…quema…ah….h…arde…tanto –Pronuncio para que le besara, mis movimientos habían aumentado sintiendo casi como botaba, pero tenía miedo, lo hacía, si hacia ruidos muy fuerte sus padres despertarían, Kaito chocaba a cada momento contra su cama creando un constante rechinido –

-Kaito... cambiemos de posición –Pronuncie me observo un momento para besarme –ponte en cuatro –Dije saliendo de su cálido y estrecho interior, me observo asintiendo, para ponerse en cuatro pude observar ese lindo y rosado agujerito más abierto mientras las gotas de semen se escurrían de su miembro me acomode nuevamente para insertarlo de una sola estocada, mientras él ahogaba un pequeño grito –

-No me lo hagas difícil –me dijo respirando con dificultad mientras yo comenzaba a moverme –

-No pude evitarlo, eres tan excitante –Dije comenzando a morder su oreja, simplemente comenzó a aferrarse fuerte al piso si es que podía –

-ah…ah…..nngg…ah –Comenzó a quejarse suavemente para soltar suspiros nuestros cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor y aquel movimiento se tornó errático, por el constante movimiento mío y de Kaito, lo voltee nuevamente dejándolo debajo de mí alzando sus piernas sobre mis hombros –Gakupo…mh…ah…más –Fuero los quejidos que salían de su interior Pero si iba demasiado fuerte la cojera que le dejaría sería muy vista –más…por favor –Realmente en este acto eres demasiad sutil ¿lo sabías? –

-Está bien… pero no te quejes más tarde –Pronuncie el asintió, para que mis lentas estocadas se volvieran más fuerte haciendo que él botara, le observe morderse fuerte el labio negar constante con la cabeza intentado contener los gemidos que querían salir, yo simplemente soltaba ligeros suspiros y quejidos –

-G…Gaku…no… no puedo –susurro para tomar un mechón de mi cabello y jalarme hacia él, besándome, ahogando aquel gemido en el beso sus paredes se estrecharon de tal manera que de unas estocadas termine corriéndome, simplemente apoye mi cabeza en su pecho intentado recuperar la respiración ambos –ah…eso…fue…

-Maravilloso –Dije para volver a besarlo –Fue fantástico –él simplemente me sonrió para volver a besarme –Te amo –Pronuncie cuando nos separamos –

-Yo también te amo –Me dijo sonriendo –

Al recuperar nuestras respiraciones y que los espasmos en nuestros cuerpos cesaran, nos acomodamos a pesar de que deseaba quedarme con él también tenía que volver a mi habitación.

-Quédate, yo hablare con mi padre –Me dijo intentado que se me quitara la preocupación –Para que no te haga nada…

-Está bien –Dije para besarlo, observe que eran las dos y media de la madrugada faltaban cuatro horas para que nos despertaran, observe a Kaito acomodarse en mi pecho para luego dormirse le abrace, para dormirme con él –

 ** _Continuara…_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Capítulo 26_**

Me desperté por el sonido de la alarma. Todo el dolor invadió mi cuerpo, podía sentir el calor de alguien más al abrir los ojos estaba Gakupo abrazándome.

-Kaito ya es hora de despertar –Escuche la voz de mi madre, de repente todos los recuerdos de anoche vinieron de golpe haciéndome enrojecer –

Teníamos un desastre formado en la habitación si mi padre entraba básicamente Gakupo estaba frito. De repente el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

-Kaito –Dijo él –Respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta –Dijo imitando un capítulo de los padrinos mágicos, para sentir como abría la puerta sin el grillete pues tenía una copia de la llave –pero reafirmo mi autoridad como padre entrando de todos modos

-P…papá –Dije, estaba pálido su mirada era de fiera, y más al encontrar el desastre que habíamos dejado en la noche–

-¡Gakupo Kamui! –Fue el grito que se escuchó por toda la casa Gakupo se despertó de golpe se resbalo de la cama y cayo de cara al piso simplemente fue algo demasiado gracioso –

-¡P…padre…es...espera él… él no tuvo nada que ver… fui yo… fui yo quién le dijo que lo hiciera! –Dije algo alterado –

-Lo sé, anoche fui a revisar que Gakupo estuviera en su cama pues escuche unos ruido y escuche su conversación, me intrigo el por qué tienes el ojo morado y el labio roto y por qué él tiene los nudillos heridos y de igual forma el labio roto… no sabía que eso te había pasado –Dijo mi padre ¿en qué parte de la conversación nos escuchó? –

-Padre si sabes ¿Qué está mal espiar? –Le dije arqueando una ceja –

-Respeto tu privacidad intentado ignorar tus conversaciones pero reafirmo mi autoridad como padre escuchando de todos modos –Dijo él una gota de sudor corrió por mi sien –

-N…no…no, no me va a castrar ¿verdad? –Dijo Gakupo pálido casi tartamudo –

-¿Usaste protección? –Dijo mi padre –

-Si… si use protección –Dijo él –

-genial la protección ante todo, podrás mantener tus huevos, pero rómpele el corazón a mi hijo y serán cosidos –Dijo él en forma de amenaza –

-Si…si señor –Respondió Gakupo aun igual de pálido –

-Genial feliz cumpleaños –Dijo sonriendo mi padre animadamente, para luego fijarse bien –Gakupo ¿por qué tienes eso cortes en tu pecho? –Dijo mi padre rodeando la cama y quedando del lado donde estaba Gakupo – ¿acaso eras parte de una pandilla?

-No… no es así –Respondí por él –Su padre le causo todos esos cortes y… no solos esos

-¿qué? –Dijo para mirar su espalda y darse cuenta de todos sus cortes – ¡¿Qué rayos se puede saber que pasa por las mentes de tus padres?! ¿Desde cuándo te hizo semejante cosa? –Gakupo tan solo suspiro –

-Señor… a mí no me gusta hablar de eso –Dijo él –

-De ahora en adelante seré como tu nuevo padre así que te pido respóndeme de una buena vez –Contestó–

-Desde que tengo memoria… he sido golpeado, maltratado y humillado por mi padre, todos estos golpes estos cortes eran reprimendas… si para él tenía un comportamiento que fuera visto como malo… desde reprobar un examen, caerme frente a los invitados… e incluso llorar me golpeaba… esta marca de aquí –Dijo señalando una herida en su pelvis –Fue por haberme orinado la cama cuando tenía 5 años… ellos me obligaron a acostarme… y yo tenía muchas ganas de orinar pero no podía bajar de la cama pues mi padre me regañaría si me encontraba despierto cuando él jugaba a hacer bebés con mi madre así que cuando me quede dormido… me orine y mi padre a la mañana siguiente lo encontró… mi nana intento defenderme pero… ella resulto despedida…

-¿y tu madre no hizo nada? –Le dijo él –

-Mi madre…. No me quiere… porque yo no soy hijo de ella –Dijo él… me había quedado completamente sorprendido –Yo nací de una de las amantes de mi padre, ella quiso abandonar a mi padre pero no pudo… cuando yo era bebé ella intento escapar… pero termino muriendo… las razones no la sé… solo sé que mi padre estaba muy molesto por eso… y paga todo su rencor conmigo, cuando… cumplí los nueve intente mostrarle un regalo del día de las madre… ¿lo recuerdas Kaito? Ese que hice con tanto esmero en el salón…

-si… lo recuerdo… ese día sonreías mucho, además te había quedado… mucho mejor que él mío –Dije su mirada entristeció un poco, para morderse el labio –

-Ese día se lo fui a entregar… ella estaba hablando con unas señoras… yo insistía en que lo viera… pero ella solo me regaño me lo tiro en la cara… y me dijo que ella jamás me querría que yo no era su hijo… que solo era el bastardo que había salido de una relación impudorosa que tenía mi padre que no le trajera idioteces como esa jamás en la vida…

-Gakupo –Susurre me acerque a él para abrazarlo pero mi padre le abrazo antes que yo dejándome sorprendido –

-Has tenido que pasar por tantas cosas –Le dijo mi padre abrazándolo fuertemente –pero no te preocupes aquí estarás mejor –Dijo acariciándole la cabeza a Gakupo –

-Señor…no soy un perro –Dijo él mirándole –

-Kaito Gakupo, se les hace tarde –Escuchamos la voz de mi madre, mi padre se levantó para luego irse dejándonos nuevamente a los dos solos –

Después de esa mañana digamos… ¿poco convencional? Creo que esa sería la palabra correcta, Gakupo y yo nos vestimos para irnos al instituto, a pesar de que Gakupo no iba a estudiar si no a esperarme para que no me pasara nada malo a mí.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Capítulo 27_**

Al llevar ese extraño amanecer y esas felicitaciones poco convencionales fuimos al instituto a pesar de que Kaito intentaba ocultar su cojera pero no se quejaba de ello, ya que yo no podía estar por los pasillos del instituto me había quedado afuera en el patio por el lado de las mesas. Nuestro instituto estaba al lado de una universidad conjunta. Era instituto y universidad por así decirlo. Por lo tanto a veces los maestros daban paseos por este instituto a los nuevos estudiantes universitarios para hacer sus horas comunitarias. Y también había recorridos para los nuevos alumnos.

Yo mientras me tenía que quedar en las mesas esperando que Kaito saliera de clases. Para acompañarlo a la siguiente y luego volver por lo tanto tenía que estar una o dos horas en el patio, me encontraba un tanto aburrido jugando con el celular. Cuando de repente el profesor encargado de los recorridos que era Kiyoteru se me paro en frente.

-Joven Kamui que está haciendo aquí afuera… que yo sepa tiene usted clase de química en estas horas –Me dijo cruzado de brazos –

-Lo sé –Respondí –

-Acaso se está usted jubilando –Me dijo todas las madres y padres me miraba serios – mire joven Kamui que usted tenga un padre rico no significa que tiene que andarse jubilando…

-En primera ese hombre ya no es mi padre, él me desheredo y me fui de casa –Dije mirándole serio –En segunda me han expulsado por dos semanas por lo tanto no tengo que asistir a clases solo espero a Kaito porque usted muy bien sabe lo que está pasando y tengo permiso del director para estar a fuera y no paseando en los pasillos ¿o se hará el ignorante de lo que ocurrió en el baño y el por qué me expulsaron?

-no sé de qué me está hablando –Respondió él –

-No se haga el loco profesor Kiyoteru, todos los profesores saben la razón por la que me expulsaron –Dije fastidiado –

-¿por dejar a tres estudiantes inconscientes y al otro romperle la nariz? O vaya tu historial se está haciendo más grande primero dejas herido a uno de tus compañeros de kendo y luego haces eso… ese novio tuyo te terminara llevando a la ruina Kamui ¿acaso no te arrepientes? ¿De todo lo que te ocurre? Solo por tener a un novio –Me dijo él con una sonrisa burlona –

-No profesor créame que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que me está pasando, porque he experimentado la mayor felicidad que en tanto tiempo no tuve… y el que me hayan desheredado y haberme ido de casa para mí no importa desde que tengo diez años he querido irme de casa… ahora soy feliz no me importa lo que usted me diga o los perjuicios de gente como usted, que no puede caber en sus pensamientos que dos hombres se amen, pero ¿Dónde está la regla que debo amar a mi genero opuesto? Además que yo sepa usted es igual ¿no profesor Kiyoteru? Qué pasaría si los demás se enteran de nuestro secreto ¿Eh? –Le dije él palideció para luego ponerse furibundo –

-¿Acaso me estas chantajeando? –Me dijo él –

-¿chantaje? Para nada, solo le pido que no me ande molestando profesor –Le dije –Usted no se haga el ignorante de lo que pasa y punto, porque yo sé muy bien quienes son los de los mensajitos… ¿o acaso me cree tonto?

-Kamui –Me dijo molesto para irse siguiendo el recorrido –

Solté un suspiro para volver nuevamente mi distracción a mi teléfono, ya pasada las horas había acompañado a Kaito y esperaba las horas del descanso, caminaba por los pasillos para volver al patio cuando me encontré con Luka además de la directora de la universidad.

-¡Gakupo! –Dijo Luka entusiasmada con una bolsa de regalo color morada –espera… ¿no te habían expulsado? –me dijo ella –

-Sí, pero le pedí al director que me dejara proteger a Kaito por lo tanto puedo estar en el instituto pero no puedo entrar a las clases –Respondí –

-O ya… bueno ten tu regalo –Dijo ella, lo observe para abrirlo y me quede perplejo ante el contenido –

-¿unas…esposas… y un paquete de condones? –Dije sorprendido mientras ella sonreía –

-Lo sé ¡no es lo máximo! Esta noche podrás usarlo y divertirte mucho –Dijo ella un chorrito de sangre le salía por la nariz mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por mi sien –

-Ah….a….no lo creo –Dije –

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo qué no? –Dijo ella cruzada de brazos – ¿es que acaso piensas que no sé lo que hiciste anoche?

-¿Podrías dejar tus averiguaciones? –Dije con una ceja arqueada –

-¡Jamás!... más bien tu ¿Cuándo me dejaras grabar? –Me dijo ella –

-cuando Kaito no me quiera castrar si lo hago –Dije ella sonrió ampliamente con un siniestro brillo en sus ojos –

-Interesante –Dijo ella, o no ¿qué rayos estará pasando por su perversa mente? –

-Bueno muchas gracias por el regalo, muy agradecido, muy agradecido, pero tengo que volver al patio –Dije para que nos despidiéramos y yo me fuera al patio –

Me quede allí soltando un suspiro cuando de repente me abrazaron por la espalda me alarme completamente más cuando me había tapado los ojos hasta que sentí unos mechones caer sobre mis hombros.

-¿Quién soy? –Pregunto una voz gruesa en mí oído –

-Kagura… ¿enserio? –Contesté para que me soltara y se sentara a mi lado –

-Ni te esforzaste primito –Me dijo él –

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Le pregunte –

-Bueno mí tía dijo que te habías escapado de casa –Respondió mirándome de manera seria – ¿es eso cierto?

-No, si me fuera escapado ¿no crees que me estuvieran ya buscando? ¿Estuviera castigado de por vida? ¿Y golpeado hasta la inconciencia? –Dije él sonrió para mirar hacia otro lado –

-Eso es completamente cierto –Me contesto para sacar una pequeña caja –Solo quería decirte feliz cumpleaños

-Gracias primo –dije para tomar la caja –por cierto ¿cuándo volviste a Japón? –le pregunte –

-Hace unas semanas en realidad, quería pasar tiempo contigo, ya sabes cómo los viejos tiempo… en el que andábamos correteando como animalitos salvajes por los grandes jardines de la mansión –Respondió –pero me entere de que te habías escapado… mi pensamiento fue… vaya… al fin lo hizo – Sonreí un tanto deprimido para bajar la mirada –fue malo desde que me fui ¿no es así?

-Empeoro, antes te tenía a ti para defenderme e imitarme y recibir las palizas por mí… pero luego te fuiste y fue un completo infierno –Conteste –

-Me lo imagino no nos hemos visto desde que tenías cuatro –Dijo él para que yo soltara un suspiro como si un soplo de mi vida se fuera escapado – ¿qué tanto ha pasado? –Me pregunto –

-je –Solté una ligera risa –En realidad no quiero hablar de ello, quisiera mejor olvidar todo lo que paso, todo lo que sucedió

-no abuso de ti ¿verdad? –Me dijo pero yo negué –

-No, solo me maltrataba ya sabes, me golpeaba… me cortaba, lo que te hacía a ti, me lo hizo mucho peor y por más tiempo –me sentí mal… sentía un nudo en mi garganta –

-bueno, mejor no hablemos de eso es un día feliz –Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla y besando mi frente –Te he extrañado, siempre estuve preocupado pensando que un día te terminaría matando

-Bueno sigo vivo, además he sido muy feliz desde que me fui de casa –Conteste –

-por cierto ¿Por qué te desheredo? Y te fuiste –Me dijo –lo de irte lo entiendo pero, ¿lo de desheredarte? Eso si no

-Porque tengo una relación con un chico –Respondí –me desheredo me dijo que si seguía con él no volvería más a poner un pie en la casa… por cierto Kagura… ¿podrías tomar mi ropa de la casa y dármela?

-Discúlpame primo pero sabes que mi tío no me tolera en lo más mínimo por lo tanto no podré darte la ropa… y es bueno que mantengas una relación estable –Dijo él yo solo asentí – ¿es lindo?

-Muy lindo primo, demasiado y tan adorable, estoy perdidamente enamorado…. Sabes… desde que estoy con él soy muy feliz, él me da esa felicidad que tanto perdí… pero... Pero ahora vivo bien… su familia me trata como a un hijo más… no sé ni cómo explicar esta felicidad que siento cuando estoy a su lado, estas ganas de protegerlo y no dejar que nada le pase… y aunque soy feliz a su lado… esa parte gris de mi pasado no me deja en paz… no sé cómo explicarlo es como si quisiera darle fin… del por qué… ¿cuál era la razón? –Dije – ¿por qué mi padre me trataba así? ¿Qué le hizo mi madre a mi padre? Y aún más… que le hizo a mi otra madre…

-Tú no sabes quién era tu otra madre ¿no es verdad? –Me dijo él yo solo asentí –por lo que se departe de mi madre, tu madre verdadera dicho por mi tía era una niña promiscua solo tenía quince años, mi tío tenía una relación oculta con ella pero tu madre lo descubrió además de que estaba embarazada de mi tío, por lo tanto… casi se separan por ello… pero no fue así… no te sé contar lo que paso de allí

-¿ella está viva? –Le pregunte… mi madre una joven eso no me lo sabía –

-Pues sí,… tu madre está viva –Me respondió – ¿te gustaría buscarla?

-Me gustaría saber la verdad –Contesté –

-podemos ir a buscarla si quieres, puedo averiguar algunas cosas con mi madre y saber quién es y donde la podemos encontrar –Me respondió –

-Kagura ¡Eres lo más fenomenal! Por eso es que te quiero tanto primo –Dije para abrazarlo –

-Todo por ti –me respondió –Tienes derecho a saber

Cuando sonó la campana fui a buscar a Kaito se lo presente a mi primo además de que Miku me dio otro regalo, realmente no sé qué rayos pasaba por sus cabezas pero me regalaron un consolador para usarlo con Kaito… él solo me miro con cara de "ni creas que vas a usar eso conmigo" al llegar a la casa deje a Kaito diciéndole que tenía que hacer algo con Kagura me miro un tanto intrigado pero no dijo más.

Comencé a averiguar con mi primo para poder encontrar a mi madre, en realidad quería saberlo al averiguar de ella supe que trabajaba en una gran empresa no solo eso mi madre era millonaria por lo tanto… ¿Qué había pasado? Me adentré a una casa enorme con un gran jardín era tarde como esa de las nueve de la noche, toque el timbre.

-¿quién es? Y que se lo ofrece –Me dijo el portero –

-soy Gakupo Kamui y vengo a buscar a la señora Yazuki –Dije de repente se hizo un silencio –

Me hicieron pasar a mí y a mi primo, pero el simplemente decidió quedarse alejado que esto lo tenía que averiguar por mí mismo, allí un hombre de cabello violeta y ojos azules me miro de manera seria.

-Dígame joven ¿Qué tiene que ver la familia Kamui con mi hija? Es que acaso no la hicieron ya sufrir bastante –Me dijo él –

-En sí señor no es la familia Kamui, ese es solo mi apellido pues fui desheredado de dicha familia y ya no soy reconocido como un Kamui, pero tengo que saber… que fue lo que paso entre mi padre y ella quien es mi madre –Respondí él me miro sorprendido para levantarse –

-¿tú eres mi nieto? –Me dijo yo solo asentí y me abrazo fuertemente –Vaya… nunca creí que podría conocerte… tengo que decirle a tu madre quédate aquí –Me dijo me quede completamente sorprendido por ello cuando se fue gritando "¡Yazuki querida hija de mi alma aquí está tu hijo!" Hasta que se escucharon pasos veloces a tacón y una caída más el "¡Querida estás bien!" de repente una señora ya mayor de ojos violetas me observo –

-¡Nieto! –Dijo para abrazarme –O no sabes por cuanto te hemos querido ver –Y allí aquella mujer de cabello violeta cortó que aún se veía bastante joven vino corriendo a abrazarme –

-¡Gakupo! ¡Hijo! –Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos –No sabes cuánto he querido verte hijo, tu padre me dijo que habías muerto al nacer pero no fue así, o hijo mío… estás aquí en casa –Me dijo ella… simplemente me había quedado perplejo ¿qué tanto me había ocultado mi padre? –

Mi madre me contó la historia de lo que paso con mi padre de que ella se había enamorado perdidamente de él de como él la trataba y la quería, que realmente quería vivir una vida con él… pero eso no se dio, que fue desechada al final cuando dio a luz que mi padre le había hecho la promesa de divorciarse y casarse con ella pero eso nunca paso… que pensaba en tenerme a mí como su retoño… pero mi padre le había dicho que había muerto al nacer, pero ella no lo quiso creer, no le permitieron el regreso a la casa Kamui y corto todo contacto con ella.

-Pero dime hijo ¿has vivido bien? ¿Eres feliz? ¿Cómo te ha ido en todos estos años? Realmente quiero saber todo –Me dijo ella, le observe sus ojos mostraban un gran cariño y esperanza –

-Está bien –Respondí –te contare… lo que pocas personas sabe –Dije ella me miro sorprendida –Desde que era niño era maltratado por mi padre… sus maltratos iban a regaños y Kagura se hacía pasar por mí, para que él no me hiciera daño y todos los golpes se lo recibiera él, mi padre descubrió esto y echo a Kagura y a su familia de la casa no permitiendo que volverían jamás eso paso cuando yo tenía cuatro años desde allí todas las cosas que yo hacía que para él eran malas como llorar, caerme en frente de los invitados… pedir una muestra de atención llevaban un castigo, si salía mal en clases en algún examen si la profesora tenía una queja de mí yo era golpeado –Respondí sus ojos se iban tornado melancólicos pero al mismo tiempo molesto –Hasta el punto en que mi padre me cortaba –Dije allí fue cuando se volvió más molesta –Un día fue tal que caí inconsciente y estuve en coma por varios días… eso fue cuando tenía doce… me hizo cortes largos en la espalda y aun no sanan en realidad me han quedado cicatrices de por vida y no solo psicológicas… pero también me desheredo y me fui de casa

-¿Por qué te desheredo? –Me pregunto –

-porque tengo una relación con un compañero del instituto al que amo perdidamente… madre… me devolvió la felicidad que había perdido por tanto tiempo… yo… yo – ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos queriendo escapar –yo… puedo vivir… siento que me he quitado un gran peso de encima… pero… no puedo ser completamente feliz… como si me faltara algo más…. Aquellos que por tanto desee… la atención de quien ame, mi padre y mi madre, aunque él me golpeara… me maltratara… me insultara… yo pensaba… me lo merezco… me lo merezco por ser un mal chico… todo lo que yo hacía estaba mal… siempre quise la aceptación de mi padre… el cariño de mi madre… hasta que me di de cuenta de que eso nunca pasaría, y… ahora soy tratado como un hijo más de la familia de mi amado… pero… a veces le tengo tanta envidia… porque él tiene una familia compresiva… y yo no… yo no pude saber lo que era tener una familia compresiva… una familia que se preocupara por mí una familia que me quisiera… y me siento mal… por… por tener esa envida de él cuando le amo tanto –Sentí como mi madre me acariciaba la mejilla limpiando mis lágrimas –

-Todo está bien –Me dijo ella abrazándome –Ya todo está bien… no tienes por qué sufrir hijo ya no más –Me dijo ella la abrace tan fuerte… como si con ese abrazo se fuera todo… todo lo que reprimí por tanto tiempo, hasta que me separe –no puedo creer que tu padre haya sido capaz de tal cosa… pero créeme que esto no se quedara así

-Por favor madre, no le vayas a hacer nada… ya estoy bien ya nada ha de pasarme –Le dije pero ella negó –

-No querido, esto no se puede quedar así… no se tiene que quedar así y soy feliz de que hayas encontrado a ese chico realmente se ve bueno y quisiera conocerlo algún día –Me dijo ella dejando un beso en mi frente –

A pesar de que mi madre quería que yo me quedara… no pude pues había recibido una llamada del padre de Kaito que no podía quedarme por la calle hasta tarde ya iban a ser las doce de la noche, mi madre me llevo a la casa en una gran limosina para dejarme en la entrada.

-¡Gakupo Kamui sabes que no puedes quedarte hasta alta hora de la noche! Nos tenías preocupados –Me dijo el padre de Kaito –

-Perdóneme señor fue mi culpa el que mi hijo tardara… no volverá a pasar créame –Le dijo ella el padre de Kaito la miro perplejo yo solo entré a la casa, para acostarme al lado de Kaito y dormirme realmente este día… no sabía ni como pensar de él… ¿era bueno? Si… lo era… pero reviví tantas cosas que solo quería borrar de mi memoria y que jamás escaparan… para poder ser feliz… al menos eso quería pensar, eso quería creer de que si olvidaba mi pasado si olvidaba todo lo que paso… podría deshacerme de esta extraña sensación que no sabía cómo explicar… pero las cosas no son tan sencillas como yo quiero –

 ** _Continuara…_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Capítulo 28_**

Al despertarme a la mañana siguiente sentí el calor proveniente de otro cuerpo al voltear me topé con un pecho fuerte y una suave respiración allí estaba Gakupo durmiendo profundamente. La alarma comenzó a sonar, ya era la hora de levantarnos para ir al instituto.

-Gakupo –Dije dándole unos suaves empujones –Gakupo despierta –Dije pero nada – ¡Gakupo que despiertes! –grite para tirarlo de la cama –

-¡Ah! ¡Desperté, desperté! –Dijo mirando a todos lados – ¿estás molesto?

-Por no saber a qué horas llegaste anoche ¿Cómo crees? –Dije molesto ¡Claro que lo estaba! Nada más me dijo voy a salir con mi primo y se perdió hasta altas horas de la noche o a qué hora se yo que él llego –

-Perdóname –Me dijo soltando un suspiro –Es solo qué… estaba con mi madre… mi madre legitima –Se levantó un extraño brillo iluminaba sus ojos uno de completa felicidad – ¡Kaito no sabes lo feliz que me siento! Mi madre, mi verdadera madre no está muerta como yo creí que estaba, ¡Esta viva! Y me quiere Kaito… mi abuelo… mi abuela ¡Me quieren!... yo…yo –Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos –oh rayos no puedo ni contener mis emociones ya –Dijo intentando secarse las lágrimas, había una sonrisa en sus labios una de felicidad pero tristezas en sus ojos como si ocultara miles de penas que solo puede callar –Kaito –Dijo intentando pronunciar palabras yo simplemente me lance a abrazarlo para besarlo –

-Estoy feliz por ti, estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a tu madre –Le dije él me sonrió con los ojos iluminados mientras yo secaba sus lágrimas era la primera vez que lloraba frente a mí, la primera vez que veía esos zafiros acuosos, esas emociones que no me mostraba, solo me abrazo fuerte, tan fuerte como si nos fuéramos a fundir en aquel cálido abrazo –

-Estoy muy feliz como no tienes idea –Me dijo él pero… ¿por qué tus ojos aún siguen mostrando tristeza? ¿Si dices estar feliz? –Sabes mi madre acepto nuestra relación dice que quiere conocerte… realmente estaría muy feliz que la conocieras… ¡Ella es hermosa! Tiene el cabello como él mío pero corto y unos ojos violetas, Kaito…yo… je…yo…ah no sé cómo explicarlo, mis palabras no pueden expresar sinceramente como me siento…yo –Simplemente me abrazo fuerte –no sé qué siento en realidad… ¿felicidad? ¿Tristeza? ¿Enojo? ¿Decepción? ¿Desesperación?... ¿Qué debo sentir?... mi padre me…. Me mintió por tanto tiempo descubrí cosas… que… que… no sabía… ¿por qué? –Me dijo aferrándose fuerte a mí, me sentía afortunado por qué él expresaba sus emociones conmigo, pero al mismo tiempo deprimido, por verle tan confundido… tan perdido, no era aquel chico seguro de sí mismo que siempre llevaba una sonrisa en sus labios este era el cachorro perdido que siempre había sido y que trataba de ocultarlo–

-Sabes… yo sería muy afortunado de conocer a tu madre, de seguro es tan hermosa como tú –Dije acariciando su mejilla oculte mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, abrazándolo fuerte sentí que eso era lo que él quería –Te amo… y lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo sé –Me dijo –eres muy arisco y demuestras tus sentimientos de una extraña manera pero sé que me amas

-No me gusta verte tan perdido Gakupo como un cachorro desolado… ¿recuerdas? Si tú te detienes en tu pasado yo me detendré –Dije escuche abrir la puerta allí estaba mi padre –Por qué te dije que de ahora en adelante caminaríamos juntos de la mano… así que no te pierdas… no te sientas perdido aun puedes tomar mi mano y caminar conmigo –Le dije –

-Kaito… es lo más lindo que he escuchado de tu parte –Dijo soltándome un poco para besarme –Realmente… eres muy tierno –me dijo sonriendo –Pero… sinceramente en estos momentos me siento muy confundido, quiero pedirle, no exigirle a mi padre muchas explicaciones al mismo tiempo no quiero verlo jamás, pero lo quiero porque es mi padre…n…no sé qué hacer… ¿Qué debo hacer?...que debo sentir –Dijo para que yo le tomara la mano y la besara –

-Elijas… lo que elijas Gakupo…yo estaré allí contigo –Dije me sonrío –

-Gracias…eso es un gran apoyo –Me volvió a abrazar fuerte, escuche como mi padre cerraba la puerta y se marchaba dejándonos nuevamente solos –

-Bueno tenemos que arreglarnos para ir al instituto –Dije pero se mantuvo abrazándome –

-Solo unos minutos más… por favor –Me dijo yo solo le abrace, hasta que me soltó sonriendo para besar mis labios un beso casto puro sincero con esa sonrisa en sus labios con esa desesperación en sus ojos… ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Dime que hacer? Para recuperar tu felicidad perdida… amado mío odio verte de esa manera… por eso dime… ¿Qué debo hacer para recuperar tu sonrisa sincera? –

Al arreglarme y bajar a desayunar me quede pensativo… completamente absorto, quería hacer feliz a Gakupo quería ver su sonrisa de felicidad no… esa desesperación, ese desasosiego, esa congoja… ese desconsuelo que había en su mirada y de seguro muy clavada estaba profundamente en su alma, aquella daga incrustada que no podía ver, que no podía sacar que estaba consumiendo a su alma… y yo no lo podía detener…. ¿Qué debo hacer para lograrlo? Eran las preguntas que rodaban en mi cabeza constantemente y que no podía detenerlas…

Al salir de la casa tome su mano, estábamos caminando en un completo silencio yo seguía absorto en mi pensamientos sin hallar escapatoria alguna de ellos.

-Perdóname Kaito –Me dijo le mire un tanto confundido –No quería llenarte de problemas y preocupaciones, perdóname por haber llorado… sé que no debía

-No… no tienes por qué decir eso, ¿sabes? ¿No has escuchado esas palabras que dicen? Sin quieres llorar llora, si quieres reír ríe con tal de que sepas lo que quieres has lo que quieras. El llorar es algo muy común en los seres humanos todos tenemos derecho a expresar nuestra tristeza enojo y llanto… Gakupo, quiero que me muestres todas esas emociones toda esa tristeza y dolor que penumbra tu alma… quiero conocerlas a todas… todos tus miedos, tus temores, tu felicidad… todo tu ser… porque estoy enamorado de ti… y quiero saberlo todo… quiero ser digno de caminar a tu lado y decir… te conozco

-K….Kaito –Dijo sorprendido sus ojos mostraban su evidente sorpresa –Yo…tú…yo…ah –Me dijo para volver a abrazarme fuerte –Eres un completo encanto una ternura con patas el ser más especial de todo… ¿sabes que me encantas? ¿Qué adoro todo de ti? Tu voz tus ojos tu mirada… tu cabello tus labios tu piel, tu manera de ser tus emociones desconsuelos y tristezas te adoro te amo… te amo –Me dijo con aquella felicidad, mi pecho… esa sensación en mi pecho inexplicable que solo se hacía más grande y calidad estando a su lado… creo que con él es con quien yo debo estar y simplemente lo bese, nos separamos y seguimos de largo llegue tarde a clase de cultura pero siempre terminaban sacándome así que no le di mayor importancia después de todo, me terminaron sacando nuevamente –

Las horas de clases fueron completamente aburridas… realmente hasta que pude salir, por unas horas en realidad cuatro pues no tenía dos materias de dos horas. Ambos estábamos afuera y de repente la directora de la universidad que hacia el recurrido de los alumnos y los padres se nos quedó mirando.

-¿ustedes por qué no están en clases? –Nos preguntó –

-La profesora de Matemáticas y el profesor de Química no vino por lo tanto no tenemos clases hasta que llegue el profesor de Biología –Dije ella solo asintió y nos quedamos tranquilamente allí –

Esa tarde no tuvimos clases me quede cuatro horas para nada pues la última clase no la tuvimos el mismo director no lo tuvo que decir. Pues nuestros compañeros no se dignaron a decirnos ¿cruel realidad no? Pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Cuando regrese a casa no estaban mi padres si no una nota en el refrigerador que decía; "Se nos presentó un inconveniente con nuestra tía, tendremos que estar allá por unos dos o tres días pero volveremos cuanto podamos, por favor utilice protección muchachos precoces les quiere Kaiko"

Yo me sonroje por aquel mensaje Gakupo soltó una ligera risa pero estaba cargada de tristeza… ¿aun sigues deprimido? Solté un suspiro e hice la cena con ayuda de Gakupo ya que le estaba enseñando un poco. Me ayudo con la tarea y nos fuimos a dormir… pero fue raro que no intentara nada raro… mañana no teníamos clases era nuestro día libre pero teníamos que ir a trabajar en la tarde…. Tal vez…. Pueda devolverte un poco de felicidad.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Capítulo 29_**

Era temprano me desperté por el olor al desayuno que Kaito estaba preparando me sonrió, parecía nervioso por algo ¿por qué? Me entrego el desayuno, al comer nos quedamos viendo televisión un rato pues aún nos faltaban bastante para ir a trabajar después de todo eran las siete y nosotros entrabamos a las dos.

-Gakupo –Me dijo parecía decidido y simplemente me beso de manera intensa –

-K…Kaito –Solté mientras él me sonreía –

-¿quieres hacerlo? –me dijo de manera nerviosa sus mejillas estaban rojas ¿acaso eso debía preguntarse? –

-¡Si! –Dije inmediatamente él sonrió para volver a besarme pero esta vez yo le pose debajo de mí –

Nuestros besos cada vez iban siendo más y más intensos mientras comenzaba a recorrer cada parte de su piel, le quite la camisa dejando besos y mordidas en su cuello, marcas de posesión de que me pertenecía solo a mí fui bajando por aquel pecho nívea hasta llegar con sus rosados pezones… su respiración iba siendo cada vez más y más agitada.

Pero de repente comenzaron a tocar la puerta eso me molesto un poco no sabía quién era, Kaito se levantó para abrir la puerta acomodándose la camisa y yo me quede refunfuñando en la sala por tan importuna intromisión. Kaito simplemente cerró la puerta de golpe y llego molesto, se escuchó el golpe de la puerta más duro escuche los grito de mi padre y simplemente entre en pánico… ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Qué haría? Yo no quería verle, no quería no estaba listo para ello. Observe a Kaito y simplemente nos fuimos por la puerta de atrás sin que se percatara de ello, dejando la casa trancada y sola.

Al salir simplemente decidí presentarle mi madre a Kaito puesto que sabía que allí no iría mi padre, sería el último lugar en el mundo donde me buscaría. Y nos quedamos con mis abuelos mientras llegaba mi madre de trabajar…

-oh… ¿tú eres la pareja de mi nieto? –Dijo mi abuela sonriendo –Sabes eres toda una monada tan linda –Dijo jalándole las mejillas –

Nos quedamos conversando un rato con ellos, para que luego se fueran a tomar una siesta diciendo estar cansados, en realidad ya eran personas bastante mayores. Nosotros nos quedamos recorriendo la sala y los jardines mientras esperábamos la hora del almuerzo.

-Sabes Gakupo, esta mansión no es tan grande como la de tu padre –Me dijo él –

-tienes razón no es tan grande –Respondí –

-Pero se siente más el calor familiar, que aquel frío gélido que se siente en la mansión de tu padre –Me dijo, en eso no le quitaba la razón se sentía más un calor familiar aquí que en donde llegue a vivir por dieciséis y casi diecisiete años de mi vida –

-Me gusta se siente cálida –dije él me sonrió, nos quedamos un rato en los grandes jardines aquellos hermosos decorados con todo tipo de rosas de distintos colores y fragancias –

Nos quedamos allí un rato sentados debajo de un árbol en unos momentos conversando o solo disfrutar la compañía del otro mientras escuchábamos el canto de las aves que revoloteaba por los jardines el sonido de uno que otro pez al saltar en el agua… o los colibríes que absorbían el néctar de las flores para irse nuevamente volando del lugar.

-Este lugar es hermoso podría quedarme aquí por siempre –Dijo Kaito acomodando su cabeza en mi regazo mientras cerraba los ojos aspirando el dulce aroma de las flores –

Y simplemente recordé que en mi viejo hogar solo había un invernadero lleno de distintas rosas pero era frío tan sobrio que era imposible que las rosas crecieran allí, pero allí estaban se sentía la tristeza que invadía aquel espacio. Nunca me llego a gustar estar allí. Pero aquí la total diferencia… esta era la calidez que siempre pedí tener… y no la tristeza que me invadió de por vida… un fuerte dolor se hizo en mi pecho… tan fuerte tan doloroso. Que simplemente opte por tomarme la camisa de donde tenía el dolor.

-¿te ocurre algo Gakupo? –Dijo Kaito levantándose preocupado, me dolía demasiado el pecho pero negué –

-No es nada… no te preocupes –Le respondí me miro preocupado poniendo una mueca en esos carmines labios –

-No mientas por favor –Me dijo pero yo negué apartando mi mano de mi pecho –

-No es nada –Le dije –Ya paso –Aunque era una total mentira… ¿pero que podía hacer? E vivido una mentira toda mi vida que siento ser una farsa… ¿podrías comprenderlo siquiera? Te lo diría pero sería preocuparte de más… y no quiero eso… te amo… eres lo mejor de mi vida… y no puedo negarlo… pero estos momentos siento que debo afrontarlo solo, después de todo es mi problema… no quiero que termine dañándote –

-Si tú lo dices –Suspiro como decepcionado yo solo le sonreí para besarlo –

-Te digo que estoy bien no tienes nada de qué preocuparte –Le dije para besarle –Te amo… te amo demasiado

-Yo también te amo demasiado Gakupo –Me dijo para volver a besarme –

Cuando se hizo la hora del almuerzo llego mi madre, abrazo fuerte a Kaito feliz de conocerlo y comimos tranquilamente… y me llegue a preguntar… si yo fuera vivido con mi madre ¿todo sería diferente? ¿Cómo fuera sido? ¿Estaría con Kaito? O no… si no… si no fuera así… si no estuviera con Kaito… entonces no valdría la pena…

Y me di de cuenta… que si no fuera pasado por lo que pase, si no fuera vivido lo que viví, entonces jamás fuera podido estar con Kaito, ¿valdría la pena? ¿Fuera conocido a alguien más? ¿Lo amaría de igual manera? No lo sé. Y no creo querer descubrirlo soy feliz con mi azulón pasivo agresivo. Entonces no pido cambiar mi vida… solo… quiero saber que no soy un sainete que no soy una mentira…. Porque siento que parte de mi vida solo ha sido eso.

Cuando se hizo la hora de trabajar nos fuimos despidiéndome de mi madre y mis abuelos, comenzamos nuestro trabajo como siempre las chicas a veces me rodeaba o podía decoraciones observaba a Kaito ponerse celoso y eso me divertía y me hacía feliz al mismo tiempo sabía que yo le importaba. Al llegar la noche volvimos a casa. Y coloque el regalo que me había dado mi primo era una pequeña caja de música que yo tenía cuando niño pero mi padre la había destruido una noche de molestia conmigo, esta tenía una berenjena en medio en vez de una bailarina, me la había regalado mi abuelo antes de morir, él sabía que a mí me encantaban las berenjenas y mando a hacer esa pequeña cajita de música para mí.

-No comprendo por qué tiene una berenjena en vez de una bailarina –Dijo Kaito sentándose en la cama –

-Me la regalo mi abuelo, como a mí me gustaban las berenjenas pidió que la hicieran con esa figura –Dije –

-¿y por qué te la dio tu primo? –Me dijo él –

-Mi padre la había destruido –Respondí –En el día de la muerte de mi abuelo ese día yo llore mucho… y me dijo que dejara de llorar que me comportara como un hombre… pero yo no podía tomo la caja musical diciendo que eso me hacía menos hombre y la aventó contra el piso rompiéndola en distintas partes… yo solo pude recoger aquellos pedazos… pero no sabía cómo reconstruirla... mi primo Kagura se estaba quedando en la casa por la muerte de mi abuelo y de repente los pedazos desaparecieron siempre creí que la mucama los había tirado pero no fue así

-Tienes muchos recuerdos tristes… acaso no tienes uno feliz –Me pregunto ¿un recuerdo feliz? Me quede sentando un rato en la cama en completo silencio pensando –

-Tengo uno –Respondí –Recuerdo estar en la casa de mis abuelos, era una casa de época antigua… como de Edo, te sentía hasta en la misma era… el jardín lleno de cerezos, todo era precioso yo tenía seis años, fue poco antes de la muerte de mi abuelo, recuerdo… estar sentado en su regazo mientras él me contaba la historia de los samuráis que servían a los Sr. Feudales y hasta el mismo emperador aquellos con honor que protegían a sus pueblos, ese día yo soñaba con convertirme en un samurái él solo soltó una ligera carcajada y me dijo que yo podía serlo, me acaricio los cabellos sintiendo la suave brisa del verano mezclado con el aroma a cerezos mientras revoloteaban en el aire. Esa tarde fue una de las más maravillosas que había vivido.

-tu abuelo se ve como alguien bondadoso –Me dijo él –

-No lo era –Respondí –Era un tanto estricto el me enseño lo básico del kendo, pero sobre todas las cosas quería conmigo remediar lo que le hizo a mi padre, mi padre lo odiaba…

-Oye Gakupo –Dijo Kaito quedando acostado en la cama – ¿tú crees que tu padre te haga a ti lo mismo que su padre le hizo a él?

-No lo sé –Respondí acostándome a su lado –yo no he visto ninguna marca en el cuerpo de mi padre, mi abuela me conto que en realidad mi abuelo era muy estricto con él, pero nunca paso a los golpes físicos, solo le podía estrictas tareas para afianzar su carácter

-¿y cuáles eran? –Me pregunto –

-La única que se, es que lo dejo en un bosque cerca de casa para que regresara solo como pudiera, pues ese día mi padre se había comportado muy mal, rompió platos insulto a mi abuela… le grito a mi abuelo, maltrato a una de los sirvientes y abuso sexualmente de su hija

-Tu padre tiene un largo historial –Me dijo –

-Y que lo digas… de seguro lo hizo por frustración, como lo hacía yo… pero yo no abusaba de las chicas… ella me decía que sí y ya –Respondí Kaito me observo serio –

-¿tenías sexo por estar frustrado? –Me dijo –

-Aunque no lo creas la única razón por la que tenía sexo con las chicas era por liberar mi frustración todo lo que me pasaba en casa… así liberaba toda esa tención que sentía –Le respondí –

-y por qué cuando salía con Gumi te pusiste de semejante manera –Me dijo, el recordar que el salió con Gumi me molesto –

-Desde que… comencé a fastidiarte deje de tener relaciones con chicas, no sabía por qué… no podía tener relaciones sexuales con ellas como si la chispa se fuera acabado, eso me enojaba, porque cada vez que intentaba hacerlo pensaba en ti… y me detenía completamente me dejaba más frustrado a aun, pero luego iba a fastidiarte y santo remedio me volvía el buen humor pues para mi eran divertido –Dije la cara de Kaito era muy seria –Luego Luka y Miku me dijeron que posiblemente podría estar enamorado de ti… pero yo negaba completamente tal echo… porque era imposible que yo pudiera estar enamorado de otro hombre, me habían inculcado toda mi vida que un hombre debe amar a una mujer… y por eso me parecía ilógico. Dejaba pasar el amor que sentían ellas pues… aunque no me excitaba si se besaban en frente de mí su amor se veía completamente verdadero… yo siempre deseaba sentir un amor así… completamente verdadero –Dije soltando un suspiro –él día en que vinieron los padres de Gumi y hablaron con tus padres y aceptaron que salieran juntos, sentí odio hacia ella, tanta irá y odio por ella… nunca había sentido tanta molestia tanto celos en mi vida como si ella me fuera quitado algo importante para mí… allí fue cuando entendí que realmente estaba enamorado de ti… y pensaba ¿quién se cree ella apareciendo de repente y arrebatándote de mi lado? ¿Quién se cree ella para alejarte así haciendo que tú me ignores? La odio, la aborrezco totalmente… es solo una zorra… y cada vez que lo veía juntos me molestaba tanto…. Mi padre se mantenía gritándome, esa semana que llego de trabajar… y yo más enojado aun… hasta que no pude más y termine atacando de más a uno de mis compañeros, él resto… ya lo sabes

-Si –Respondió acostándose en mi pecho –Ya lo sé

Esa noche como las otras tantas nos quedamos dormido juntos pronto volvería a estudiar con él, así que sería más sencillo para mí que quedarme la mayoría del día aburrido, nos habíamos despertado temprano, desayunamos preparamos el almuerzo y nos fuimos al instituto, como siempre dejaba a Kaito en su salón era ya la tarde, había dejado a Kaito en su salón se decía que hoy iban a venir dos nuevos profesores, uno era que el profesor de cultura se había jubilado ya era demasiado mayor y el otro era el nuevo profesor de psicología. Observe a dos hombres caminar hacia la dirección pero al observar que detrás de esos hombres estaba mi padre me paralice él estaba lejos en la esquina del pasillo acercándose a mí, quede completamente paralizado mi corazón palpitaba velozmente con una sensación de agonía… ¿tristeza? ¿Enojo? ¿Ira? ¿Qué siento en estos momentos? No lo sabía era como ver a un fantasma por primera vez en mi vida entre en tal pánico que me eche a correr dándole toda la vuelta al instituto para alejarme de mi padre y esconderme en el jardín de árboles del instituto, por primera vez había actuado como un semejante cobarde pero no me sentía listo para verlo, comencé a sudar… entre en un pánico total ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Acaso no me había hecho ya sufrir bastante? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir atormentándome? Este dolor en mi pecho se hacía cada vez más insoportable hasta volverse casi tolerable… mire hacia atrás observando caminar a mi padre con el director ¿qué quería? Podía escucharlos llamarme, pero yo no quería ir allí cerré los ojos tragando saliva al abrirlos mire al cielo, ¿por qué me atormentas? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Eran las preguntas que corrían por mi cabeza, una y otra vez rezando al cielo que no me hallaran.

Al cabo de una hora tuve que ir por Kaito hacia su salón, al llegar a la puerta estaba el director esperándome solté un suspiro de alivio sabiendo que no era mi padre. Me relaje cada parte de mis músculos lo hizo, al ver eso el director me hizo una señal de que me fuera adentro estaba mi padre. Le mire pero él solo hizo que me fuera… mi deber era cuidar de Kaito pero había recibido el mensaje de Kaito de no vengas… y simplemente me fui, el profesor Dell me jaló del brazo llevándome al club de kendo arrastrado para meterme en una de las habitaciones.

-No salgas tu loco padre anda rondando todo el instituto buscándote… pronto se cansara tu tranquilo, Kaito estará bien así que no debes preocuparte, entre el profesor Magane, el profesor Ted, el sub director Lui y yo decidimos alejarlos de él –Me dijo, realmente no pude creer que los maestro hicieran tal cosa pero lo estaban haciendo –

 ** _Continuara…._**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Capítulo 30_**

Me encontraba molesto completamente molesto ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a estar aquí?! ¡¿Por qué esta aquí?! Si las miradas mataran ya yo lo hubiera requeté matado ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a estar aquí como si nada dando una maldita charla contra la homosexualidad?! ¡Eres un grandísimo imbécil! Qué bueno que Gakupo no salió a ti. Quede completamente fastidiado con la charla, él me miro serio para sonreírme de manera arrogante.

-las miradas nunca mataran –Me dijo él –

-entonces se ha salvado por poco –Respondí –

-Dime dónde está mi hijo –Me dijo –

-¿y cómo quiere que yo lo sepa? Si no lo sabe he estado aquí todo el tiempo y no me he movido –Dije –tal vez regreso a casa, tal vez ande deambulando por allí –Dije él me miro serio, parecía querer golpearme pero no podía hacerlo enfrente de tantos alumnos él maestro además del director –

-Jove Shion, tengo que hablar con usted –Dijo llegando el profesor Ted –

-¿sobre qué? –Pregunte –

-Sobre su eficiencia en el club de arte –Dijo él –Profesor Yuma me lo llevare

-Lléveselo igual, no hace mucho en esta clase –Respondió él –

No entendía nada pero en vez de ir al área de arte termine yendo a la de kendo, allí estaba el profesor Dell quien termino metiéndome en una de las habitaciones allí estaba Gakupo. Estaba completamente aliviado de que estuviera bien de que no le haya pasado nada malo. Él se encontraba completamente pensativo hasta que llegue a su lado.

-¿te encuentras bien? –Le pregunte me observo para sonreír levemente y asentir –

-Sí, no te preocupes –Me dijo –solo tengo que esperar que él se vaya y asunto resuelto –Pronuncio bajando la mirada, me puse en cuclillas colocando mi manos en sus rodillas observando esos hermosos zafiros opacados por la tristeza –

-Realmente no me gusta verte así –Le dije tomando su barbilla –Ver como esos hermosos zafiros se van opacando abandonando aquel precioso brillo del que me enamore

-muy tierno de tu parte Kaito –Me dijo sonriendo para besarme dulcemente –

-Sé que no estás bien –Dije se levantó de donde estaba, para acercarse a la puerta –Sé que no quieres hablar de eso, que si lo hablas no te are sentir mejor pues no tengo una solución y no sé cómo te sientes en tu interior

-Cállate Kaito –Dijo serio –

-Oye intento animarte un poco intento comprenderte –Le dije molesto –

-No enserio guarda silencio –Dijo él –

-¡Ah! Quien te entiende –Dije molesto pero él me tapo la boca comencé a escuchar voces que se arcaban aquí y nos tuvimos que esconder dentro de una gran caja –

Quedamos en una incómoda posición en realidad, pues mis piernas estaban puestas en cada uno de sus hombros mientras me apoyaba de mis codos, toda su virilidad rosaba con mi entrada, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar velozmente le observaba frente de mi inclinado con las manos apoyadas para mantener su equilibrio.

-Eres muy flexible ¿lo sabías? –Me dijo en tono burlo, me puse completamente rojo, quería gritarle que era un tarado un pervertido, pero simplemente no pude porque me callo la boca mientras escuchaba la voz de su padre –

-Sé que mi hijo está aquí –era su voz molesto –

-Ya se lo dije, no sé dónde está –esa era la voz del profesor Dell –No lo he visto muy seguido desde que lo expulsaron siempre anda por las mesas ¿ya lo busco allí?

-No se haga el imbécil ya lo busque por allí –Dijo molesto, era extraño como estaba ese hombre podía variar de personalidad, ayer era tranquilo y calmado, hoy era un imbécil cretino completamente enojado –Si no encuentro a mi hijo, entonces no le volveré a dar dinero a este estúpido instituto llenos de mediocres para sus recursos

-Es interesante yo soy un maestro y no me interesan en lo más mínimo después de todo me seguirán pagando el sueldo –Dijo el profesor Dell, soltó un fuerte gruñido y aquellos fuertes pasos se escucharon con un portazo y unos vidrios romperse –hay pero que carácter –Esperamos un rato para luego salir de la caja –

-¡Eres un pervertido un idiota un cretino! ¡Lo sabías! –Le grite molesto mientras él soltaba una fuerte carcajada –

-Ese es el Kaito del que me enamore –Me dijo sonriendo, me quede completamente estático ¿acaso no quería que me preocupara por él? Claro si él estaba deprimido yo igual, significaba que si yo me encontraba en el mismo estado que él ¿no le agradaba? –

-Idiota –Dije molesto mientras él sonreía –

-Bueno creo que tu loco padre ya se ha ido –Dijo el profesor Dell –Chico en que cuna más siniestra has nacido –Gakupo solo soltó un suspiro tras esas palabras –

-¿y qué puedo hacer? –Dijo él saliendo de la caja para que yo saliera después –

-¿Evitarlo? –Dije ambos me miraron para suspirar mientras una gota corría por mi sien, realmente los ánimos estaban bajos –

-Pronto tendrán que hacer el recorrido de todos los años –Dijo el profesor Dell –

-¿y de que tratara este año? –Pregunte –

-Casa de millonarios ya saben las casas estrafalarias llenas de decoraciones de antigüedades de joyas –Dijo el profesor Dell –Me temo que ambos tendrán que ir, pues eso le valdrá puntos a la final…

-No me digas una de las casas es en la que viví por tanto tiempo –Dijo Gakupo el profesor Dell asintió de mala gana –

-No creo que sea bueno que vayamos –Dije Gakupo soltó un suspiro –

-En realidad… profesor ¿Qué día será? –Pregunto –

-Será el 8 de diciembre para que el 12 salgan de vacaciones –Dijo él ambos nos miramos –

-Ese día es bueno –Respondió –Mi padre siempre sale ese día, pues perenemente estableces las reuniones en esa fecha para pasar la festividad en casa de su amante

-¿tu padre tiene una amante? –Dije –

-¿una? Tiene como siete –Dijo como si nada, una gota de sudor recorrió mi sien –Nunca paso ninguna de las festividades con nosotros diciendo que tenía trabajo pero siempre estaba en casa de una de sus tantas amantes

-Tu padre tiene una vida –Dijo el profesor Dell –

-¿enserio? Lo dice usted –Dijo Gakupo arqueando una ceja –

-¡Hey eso es entre nosotros dos! –Dijo el profesor señalándolo, Gakupo solo negó con la cabeza soltando un suspiro mientras nuevamente otra gota de sudor corrió por mi sien –

Después de una larga jornada fue que nos pudimos ir, pues el padre de Gakupo hasta que no lo encontrara no se quería marchar, eso me molestaba pues… es que… si lo había desheredado y echado de su casa ¿por qué lo persigue tan persistentemente? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo deja en paz?

 ** _Continuara…_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Extra 1_**

 ** _¡Odio a mi estúpido compañero!_**

¡Ah! Como odio a ese maldito cretino ¿Quién se cree que es? Desde que estamos en la misma universidad no me ha vuelto la vida más que un infierno, con su sonrisita marca Colgate, con esa mirada, con esos malditos ojos. ¡Lo odio! ¡Odio todo de él!

-Maldito Kagura –Pronuncie enojado e irritado –

Era mi compañero de cuarto tenía que verle la cara todos los días, teníamos las mismas clases y estaba en los mismos lugares donde yo solía estar… que molestia ¡¿Por qué simplemente no me puede dejar en paz?!

Yo no tenía amigos… bueno antes solía tener, pero ese imbécil se quedó con ellos, siendo el chico nuevo… me dejaron a un lado como si no fuera más que basura por su culpa, lo desprecio… ah y la chica que me gustaba se enamoró perdidamente de él… no entiendo que rayos le ven… es un cretino un imbécil ¡Ya deberían darse de cuenta! ¡No vivan en ceguera por siempre! Solté un suspiro llegando a mi habitación compartida, si… era compartida… la tenía que compartir con él… como ese cretino imbécil que tanto despreciaba.

Deje mis cuadernos en el lado de mi habitación y me fui a echar una ducha… al salir lo encontré a él leyendo un libro solté un ligero gruñido para tomar mi ropa y comenzar a cambiarme… pero cuál fue mi molestia que no dejaba de mirarme.

-¡¿Qué tanto me miras?! ¡¿Nunca has visto un hombre desnudo?! –Le reclamé para que él solo soltara una ligera risa y devolviera la mirada a su libro – "¡¿Pero qué con este cretino?!"

No quería más verle la cara, al terminar de cambiarme me disponía a irme de la habitación repentinamente me vi acorralado por él, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los míos.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Suéltame en este maldito instante! –Vocifere, había tomado mi barbilla, le di una patada en la entrepierna, lo vi retorciéndose en el suelo –

-Desgraciado –Murmuro bajito –

-¡Por cretino! –Le grite para salir de la habitación dejándole retorciéndose de dolor –

¡¿Pero qué tramaba ese imbécil?! ¡¿Por qué de repente me había acorralado?! No le deseaba prestar atención ya tenía suficientes problemas. Ya que por ser diciembre teníamos que salir de la universidad, los calentadores estaban averiados por lo tanto, te morirías de frío si te quedabas allí. Pero… yo no tenía donde quedarme.

Mi padre me odiaba… me odiaba profundamente… por dos razones… yo nací hermafrodita, por lo tanto… puedo dar a luz… a pesar de que es demasiado peligroso y arriesgado para mi persona… la segunda soy Bisexual… y me echo de casa al saber que tenía una relación con un hombre… pero aquel chico solo deseaba tener relaciones sexuales conmigo, como yo no quería hacerlo termino echándome… en fin no estoy más que en la calle… como si fuera un perro sin dueño.

Estaba buscando un lugar que estuviera en renta, para estar durante las vacaciones de invierno, para luego volver a la universidad a hospedarme allí, pero… tenía que ver que no fuera un lugar demasiado caro. Pues no tendría después para pagarme la universidad, yo no tenía el mejor de los salarios… por lo tanto era muy complicado para mí. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Con este destino que la vida me ha deparado.

Realmente no quería quedarme en el lugar donde me quede la última vez… en esa maldita pocilga de mala muerte, casi terminan abusando de mí y arrebatándome la virginidad… si… a mis 23 años de edad soy virgen. . . y estudiando una carrera de medicina ya que era lo que siempre me había gustado desde niño… era algo muy complicado y estresante pero me gustaba… y no planeaba rendirme y dejarlo… como me decían mis primos.

Eran los únicos que estaban en comunicación conmigo de vez en cuanto los veía… pero solo terminaban burlándose de mí… constantemente… de que yo era un maldito gay… que era una vergüenza para la familia que nunca sería nadie en la vida… que terminaría en un prostíbulo vendiéndome… y muerto por drogarme… ¿Lindo no?

Solo son unos malditos cretinos… a esos cretinos le tengo que decir familia… ¡Yo no tengo familia! ¡La única familia que tenía era mi madre! ¡Y murió a mis dieciséis años!. . . desde allí todo se volvió no más que un infierno…

Solté un suspiro intentado sacarme aquellos recuerdos horribles de mi cabeza… andando por los pasillos del instituto conjunto a la universidad pues era por el único lugar por donde podíamos salir y entrar…. La entrada del instituto… el otro lado era un estacionamiento y solo podías salir por allí si tenías auto y eso era algo… que obviamente yo no tenía.

Al salir de allí a la calle con el frío gélido recorrer mi cuerpo, me sentí deprimido, ¿por qué será que este blanco ambiente siempre me deprimía? Tal vez… que mi madre murió en este mes… en un día de ventisca… donde todo estaba cubierto de blanco… no podía olvidarlo… fue la única que siempre me trato bien… y nunca me quiso abandonar… me siento tan solo y desamparado sin ella… cerré los ojos soltando un suspiro.

-"La vida siempre te dará retos" "Pero aunque te tropieces más de una vez… tienes que seguir adelante" "Nunca te rindas… yo sé… que has nacido para algo grande" "eres lo mejor que ha podido pasarme" "Eres mi mayor regalo ¿Lo sabías Kaito?" "Mi niño ya no tienes que llorar, aunque yo me vaya siempre estaré a tu lado" –Sus palabras siempre estaban en mis pensamientos… sacándome una sonrisa… y más de una lágrima –"Yo te quiero sea como sea mi pequeño" "No digas que nadie te quiere… si yo siempre te amaré" "no sabes cuánto te amo mi querido Kaito" "Más que a mi propia vida"

Sin querer una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla, aquella gota caliente… solo me hizo darme de cuenta… de que pronto comenzaría a llorar si no cesaban aquellos recuerdos. Solté un suspiro para en caminarme. . . estuve observando unos lugares para rentar… pero… eran en lugares de mala muerte… quería rendirme ya… tal vez… yo no estaba para estar en un departamento tan bien cuidado ni nada… ni con puerta al parecer… me marche de aquellos lugares ciertamente no quería estar por allí nuevamente… no me quedaba más que rendirme… y tal vez pedir varias mantas en la universidad para poder dormir allí sin congelarme por completo, pero no pasaría por lo mismo que pase la última vez ya había aprendido mi lección… no soy tan fuerte como creo que soy… si me atacan entre cuatro se me es demasiado difícil defenderme…

Estando por el centro de la ciudad observe el nublado cielo que solo avisaba que más nieve seguiría cayendo. De repente mire a una pareja… era un joven parecido a mí con otro parecido al cretino de Kagura, pero era distinto pues… Kagura tenía un tatuaje en su ojo en forma de rayo.

-¡Eres un idiota! –Le grito el chico sonrojado mientras el otro reía al parecer eran pareja, negué, intentado sacarme tal cosa de la cabeza… y era que…. Yo deseaba una pareja… los humanos no estamos echo para estar solos… pero con tantas fallas amorosas que he tenido… del amor estoy más que cansado, no es más que un ideal que creamos para darnos consuelos… de que no estaremos solo… pero en realidad no existe…. Solo es eso no más… que una simple palabra… vacía, seca y vana, tal vez… la única persona que podrá querernos verdaderamente… es nuestra propia madre y nada más… –

Llegue rendido a mi cuarto en la universidad… allí se encontraba él nuevamente leyendo el mismo libro, me tire a la cama completamente decaído soltando un suspiro de desconsuelo, odio mi vida… pero no deseo acabar con ello… quiero saber que me deparara el mañana en este maquiavélico juego. Tal vez el infierno sea un lugar inexistente y aquí es donde verdaderamente pagamos nuestra condena.

Sin poder aguantar más aquel dolor que atosigaba mi pecho... no logré evitar echarme a llorar… como si fuera no más que una persona débil y quebrada cuyo destino le ha ganado y ya no puede hacer nada. . . en todo momento que de mis ojos resbalaban gruesas lágrimas no mirar al tipo que más odiaba… intentado ignorarlo y calmarme yo mismo… pero al parecer no podía ya dejar de llorar.

Escuche un suspiro para sentir que caminaba… se sentó en mi cama y me abrazo eso me irrito… pero era algo que yo necesitaba a pesar de ser una persona que yo odiaba profundamente… me di la vuelta aferrándome a ese calor reconfortante… que arrebataba el frío que mi cuerpo sentía.

-Es algo de lo más loco que he visto… verte destrozado –Comentó en un susurro –Tanto como para aceptar un abrazo de mi parte

-Cállate –Contesté con evidente irritación –

-Puedo saber… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Como para que la fiera intocable… ¿se haya roto en miles de pedazos? –Me pregunto –

-No estoy roto –Respondí –Aun no… yo solo… necesito desahogarme nada más… mañana te tratare igual que siempre… porque te odio

-Y al menos puedo saber la razón ¿por la que me odias con tanto afán? –Profirió, ¿Cómo podía mantener tanta calma conmigo? Que siempre le trataba mal –

-¿Y aun lo preguntas? Cuanto llegaste, me arrebataste a mis amigos, a mis compañeros, comenzaron a tratarme como si ya yo no existiera… y la chica que a mí me gustaba… que quería que fuera mi novia… se enamoró perdidamente de ti, por tu culpa todos me echaron a un lado… como si no fuera más que basura… tal vez sea eso lo que realmente… sea… o solo un perro sin dueño que cualquiera puede tirar a la calle cuando se le plazca…. ¿Qué seré realmente?... no estoy seguro –Murmure decaído –

-¿Sabes que eres? –Me dijo haciendo que levantara un poco la mirada –Eres Isamine Kaito, el chico más fiero, más arisco, más tosco y más agresivo que conozco… y también uno de los más fuertes… lamento haberte arrebatado a tus amigos… yo no quería… solo me cambie a esta universidad para ayudar a mi primo… aunque no lo creas su vida era un desastre cuando me aleje de él… pero ahora parece que mejoro por él mismo… así que ya no me necesita

-Mh –Murmure bajando la mirada –

-De alguna forma… te admiro… pero no solo hago eso ¿sabes? Tú realmente me gustas… eres la persona… más… fiera que conozco… y que no se ha sentido atraído a mí… y lo suficientemente estúpido como para darme una patada en las bolas –Contestó haciendo que yo riera –pero me gustas

-Yo no creo en el amor –Respondí –Además… si esto es una confesión sabes que no me gustas y que obviamente no voy a aceptarte…

-Hay Isamine… chico arisco… yo no me rindo tan fácilmente… are que te enamores de mi perdidamente… ya veraz… nunca te dejaré ir –Confesó –

-Ya veremos –Contesté alejándolo y secándome las lágrimas –Ahora ¡Bájate de mi cama maldito cretino! – Y lo empuje tirándolo –

-Si eso es un reto… lo acepto –Profirió levándose y riendo –

 ** _Continuara…_**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Capítulo extra 2_**

Solté un suspiro observando como uno tras uno cada quien por su lado se marchaba, mientras yo me tenía que quedar en este lugar cuyo calentador no funcionaba y me congelaría odiaba mi perra suerte. Me adentré hacia el cuarto y le observe empacando sus maletas.

-¿por qué no haces tus maletas? –Me pregunto –

-Estúpido desinformado, por si no lo sabías no tengo lugar al cual volver, ni donde quedarme que no sea aquí, no tengo el dinero suficiente para alquilar un buen departamento y los lugares que están en mi presupuesto o son compartidos con otras personas o no tienen puerta. . . son lugares de mala muerte –Contesté –Prefiero quedarme aquí a congelarme el culo, que estar allá a que me roben la virginidad violándome –La irritación en mi voz era completamente notable –

-¿eres virgen? –Me miro completamente atónito para que yo le lanzara una almohada irritado –

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡Si no quiero darle a mi culo a un imbécil que pronto me dejará no lo haré! –Grite fastidiado –

-Calmante fiera –Me dijo sonriendo –Si quieres te puedes quedar en mi departamento es muy grande y estaré solo.

-¿solo? ¿Yo? ¿Contigo? ¿Me vez cara de estúpido? –Pronuncie arqueando una ceja –

-Estoy enamorado de ti, no lo niego, pero en ningún momento intentare aprovecharme, no soy de esos tipos así que relájate… además… te cobrare tu hospedaje… lo que pagarías en uno de esos sitios de mala muerte lo pagaras conmigo… aunque no sea tu novio… o amante…. Pareja como desees… quiero al menos lograr entablar una amistad contigo… y realmente me desagradaría que te quedarás aquí congelándote –Respondió –

-Mh… déjame pensarlo, ¿quedarme aquí congelándome o quedarme con la persona a la que odio? –Hice como si pensara un momento –prefiero congelarme –Observe como una vena de poso en su frente, genial estaba fastidiando su calma inquebrantable –

-No seas terco fiera –Me dijo –Te puedo jurar y perjurar que no te haré nada malo

-No estoy dispuesto a verte la cara en las vacaciones de invierno –Otra vena de irritación apareció en su frente –

-Fierecilla ¿Cuánto pesas? –Me pregunto –

-Como… 64 kilos ¿por qué? –Conteste –

-Necesitas alimentarme mejor –Con eso me tomo y me cargo en su hombro –

-¡Oye quien te crees bájame! –Forceje golpeando su espalda mientras me tomaba fuerte –

-No, yo no dejaré que congeles tu lindo y virginal trasero aquí –Me respondió una vena apareció en mi frente –

-¡Que me sueltes pervertido de mierda! ¡Bájame de una puta vez tú grandísimo hijo de perra! –Le grite completamente enojado pero en ningún momento me prestó atención hasta que llegamos a el estacionamiento intente escapar cuando intentaba meterme a su auto pero no me dejo, maldito –

 ** _Continuara…_**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Capítulo 3 extra_**

Le mire irritado, intente escaparme del auto pero no me dejo escapar, hasta intente escapar del auto en movimiento era una completa locura demasiado arriesgado y mi cordura no me dejo, no me dejo ir hasta que estaba en aquel departamento, mirándolo, lujoso, este tipo… tenía mucho lujo y dinero ¿verdad? ¡Pero no importa! ¡No dejaré que haga lo que quiera conmigo!

-y… ¿ahora? –Dije arqueando una ceja –Esto puede ser visto como secuestro, mantener a una persona cautiva en tu departamento.

-… ¿crees que me importa? –Respondió arqueando una ceja –

-Sé que no te importa, yo no importo, nadie se preocupara por mí y me buscara, si me matas aquí mismo, nadie llorara mi muerte, no valgo nada –Murmure bajando la mirada ¡Malditos pensamientos desconsoladores y autodestructivos! –

-Si vales –Contestó haciendo que le mirara –para mi vale algo yo si lloraría tu muerte, ¿no te lo he dicho? Me gustas

-Gustar… vaya que interesante, solo te atraigo sexualmente y más al saber que soy virgen es como un fetiche para muchos poder obtener a un virgen en este mundo pútrido que se lleva a los seres puro carcomiéndolos hasta no dejar un cascaron vacío, del ser que una vez fue en su infancia con sueños y esperanzas –Respondí –

-Por favor –Profirió con burla –No eres ningún fetiche, puedo obtener a cientos de personas, vírgenes si yo deseo, pero no quiero a esos cientos de personas… porque me gustas tu

-Déjate de mariconeras conmigo, palabrería barata pues no te creo, dime algo… si tengo sexo contigo ¿me dejaras en paz? ¡¿Podré ser libre?! ¿No volveré a ver tu estúpida cara? –pregunte mirándole molesto –

-No, ya te dije, me gustas, no quiero tener sexo contigo, quiero hacerte el amor –Me dijo yo solo bufé –

-Si claro, lo que tú digas –Rodé los ojos molesto –

-¿Por qué simplemente no puedes aceptarlo como realmente es? –me pregunto –

-¡Porque es falso! ¡Por que no es cierto! ¡Porque el mundo ha sido cruel conmigo! ¿Crees que yo caeré en el juego de que eres el príncipe de brillante armadura dispuesto a salvarme? La realidad, es que eso solo existe en los cuentos de hadas, el amor no existe… y no existirá es pura atracción natural, animal de ser humano, luego desaparece se marchita y ya –Contesté –

-Eres demasiado lógico –Respondió –

-Y tu demasiado sínico –Proferí –

-Sínico ¿por qué? –Respondió –

-¿por qué? Por querer engañar a una persona que ha sufrido en este mundo desde la muerte de su madre, porque mi vida no ha sido fácil, aun así deseas timarme para que confié en ti, para que píense que tú no me lastimara como lo han hecho otros y luego lastimarme, tratarme como el perro que soy y tirarme a la calle, pero no lo permitiré no confiare en ti, no confiare en nadie –Prorrumpí –No dejaré que te burles de mi persona

-Yo…no –Suspiro –Sabes que, cree en lo que quieras, yo decidiré mostrarte todo lo contrario

-Ya veremos –Respondí, sonrió por ello – ¿Por qué esa cara de triunfo?

-por qué ese veremos es solo un paso –Contestó –

-Te alegra haber dado nada más un solo paso ¿tan conformista eres? –Proferí con burla para que él me sonriera –

-Puede que sí, yo tampoco he tenido una vida sencilla, el mundo es cruel, no lo niego… y más cuando eres golpeado, maltratado e insultado, pero para mí estaba bien, lo hacía para proteger a mi primo –Respondió –

-¿por qué lo hacías? –Pregunte – ¿por qué sufrir por alguien que no sufrirá por ti?

-Por qué lo quería, porque era importante para mí, por eso sufrí por él, deje que me golpearan por él, no se lo merecía, preferí aguantarlo todo, con tal de que no lo dañaran más –Contestó –Mi intención puede ser la más estúpida de todas o la más noble vista, como tu desees interpretarlo, pero es cierta… él sufrió demasiado, cuando me tuve que ir… pero bueno… supo sobrellevar su vida y eso es importante, no importa el dolor sufrido, siempre hay que seguir adelante sin quedarse estancado en el pasado… si haces esos jamás podrás vivir plenamente el mañana. Todos tenemos que aprender a sobrellevar… las cosas

-Y dime… ¿solo has sufrido eso? –Le pregunte, por primera vez me sentí interesado en él –

-Eh sufrido otras cosas, que…creo que me hicieron madurar en amplio aspecto, gracias a todo los psicólogos que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida, que hicieron que dejara de ser un estúpido rebelde que quiere arruinarse la vida, porque nada le salió bien… a lo que soy ahora… tú crees… ¿Qué no me quiero morir? –Sus ojos mostraron gran tristeza –

-¿por qué? –Pregunte nuevamente el solo cerro los ojos y suspiro –

-No estoy listo, para contar una parte de mi infancia que he intentado borrar, con muchos psicólogos –Respondió para levantarse de donde estaba –Unos sirvientes traerán tu ropa, acá no trates de escapar, créeme no es buena idea… si quieres comer… avísame y saldremos a comer algo, realmente no tengo deseos de cocinar en estos momentos, pero puedo pagar una digna cena, estaré en mi cuarto –Con eso se fue de la sala, lo vi caminar con paso apesadumbrado como si todo el cuerpo le pesara –

Me sentí mal por ello, tal vez… él no era tan malo como yo creía… ¿cierto? Acaso… ¿juzgue al libro por su portada? Me quede mirando un momento por donde se había retirado… no, no puedo, ¿Qué estoy haciendo siquiera? Es el momento correcto para escapar. Solté un suspiro, para caminar hacia su habitación. Le observe acostado de espalda.

-Kagura –proferí pero el no volteo –Kagura –Nuevamente me acerque a él y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, volteo rápidamente a mirarme, sus ojos mostraron miedo por un instante, para luego volver a ser los mismos de siempre –

-¿Qué ocurre? –Me pregunto –

-. . .quiero…comer –Contesté, me observo para sonreír y levantarse de donde estaba –

Y solo me llego a intrigar, tal vez solo era la curiosidad, pero… quería saber que le había pasado. Salimos de allí y me llevo a un buen restaurante, la comida de allí era deliciosa ni en años podría pagarla. Estaba contento por aquella deliciosa cena, ah mi estómago se sentía más que feliz por haber probado algo tan delicioso luego de tantos años. La comida de la cafetería no era tan buena que se diga, era completamente horrible, pero como el tiempo, como que te acostumbras, un poco.

Había pasado unas semanas aquí, aunque a veces me molestaba nuestra convivencia, a veces dejaba de hacerlo, dejaba de importarme que yo estuviera aquí, jamás había gozado de tantas comodidades en mi vida, nuevamente sentir el calor que emana un hogar era reconfortante para mi pecho maltrecho, para estos trazos esparcidos de lo que una vez fue un corazón jovialmente puro, que latía con tan poca frugalidad, que no temía… a nada, que se creía invencible, inalcanzable, que tenía el mundo en sus manos, eso se hizo añicos…

Suspire, observe que Kagura no estaba aquí, realmente él no quería hablarme de nada de su pasado más allá de lo que me conto y eso me traía pensativo, me dijo que no volvería dentro de dos días, al parecer tenía unos asuntos que atender y no sabía cuáles eran, me adentré a su habitación y me acosté en su cama, toda ella olía a él, de repente en la cómoda observe un diario…. ¿un diario? Bueno, estaba bastante escondido, pero mi vista era muy buena y observaba cualquier cosa… tienes que hacerlo cuando tu vida corre peligro.

-¿no está ya muy grande para un diario? –proferí para tomarlo entre mis manos comencé a ojearlos, al parecer comenzó a escribirlo desde muy joven –

Me quede leyendo el diario, me intrigaba, tenía tantos aspectos de él que no mostraba… hasta que algo me dejo completamente helado, estaban escrito cuando el apenas tenía nueve años de edad, por la fecha escrita lo deduje.

 _12-12 - - - -_

 _Que día, mas lúgubre y gris, creo que ya no tengo aire, tal vez he dejado de existir… todo lo de anoche… no…. No quiero revivirlo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal? Realmente no lo entiendo… defendí a mi primo, eso era bueno, pero fui castigado muy severamente por ello… mi tío… ah, no quiero recordarlo… me da miedo… hacerlo, no quiero volver a verlo… realmente está loco. Ojala pudiera decírselo a mis padres…. Pero no puedo, de seguro pensaran que es una tontería de mi parte. Sabes… creo que aquí… solo podré escribir esto… pero… deseo morirme… lo bueno… es que él está bien… eso es todo lo que en estos momentos me importa._

 _14-12 - - - -_

 _Quiero desaparecer, mi existencia, pero me echaron de la mansión Kamui, mi padre está muy molesto conmigo, solo deseo que… mi tío no le haga a Gakupo lo que me hizo a mí, realmente que me hizo pedazos… todo de mí ya no es nada… suerte primo, realmente te lo deseo, deseo que no pases por lo mismo, creo que alguien de tan solo cuatro no debe pasar por ello. Creo que rogare a los cielos… porque no le dañe… como me daño a mí._

 _19-01 - - - -_

 _Sabes diario, antes había escrito que quería morirme y lo redundo, realmente lo deseo… ¿es que acaso no me pueden dejar en paz? ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por ello de nuevo? Quería dejarme de sentir sucio, pero ahora me siento una completa porquería, la más vil basura de todas, ojala esto acabara…. Cuanto lo deseo… ¿por qué? ¡¿Quién dijo que hacerle eso a un niño está bien?! ¡¿Padre por qué tú también?! ¡Por qué te empeñaste en destrozarme! ¿Es que acaso la familia Kamui tiene una especie de desgracia para que destruyan a sus primogénitos? ¡¿Para que no quede la zozobra de lo que una vez fueron?! Quiero desaparecer de la faz de la tierra… y no ver a mi padre de nuevo._

 _25-01 - - - -_

 _Quise decirle a mi madre lo que estaba pasando, ella vio el cambio en mí, está preocupada, realmente quiero ser como antes madre, que esto no pase todas las noches… realmente lo deseo… madre…que él no entre a mi cuarto todas las noches… y que con sus manos asquerosas y profanas me toque… con sus manos… que… incestuosas… que adulteran mi cuerpo. Madre… quiero que lo veas y me salves… por favor… pero él me dijo… aquel hombre que jamás volverá a ser mi padre…. Que si te lo decía… te causaría mucho daño._

Me quede mirando aquel diario… con los ojos como platos… no podía creerlo… no quería pensarlo… ¿él? ¿Él fue?

 _09-10 - - - -_

 _Hola diario, hace años que no escribo en ti… ¿recuerdas esa última nota?... si lo se… no puedes olvidarlas está escrita en tinta y manchada con mis lágrimas, hoy… hoy a mis quince años cumplidos… acabe con el infierno que me atormentaba….no… no te preocupes no he asesinado a aquel hombre… mi madre lo descubrió… al fin lo hizo… y se separó de él, ahora está preso… ahora descubro que ese hombre jamás fue mi padre y que nunca tuve tacto sanguíneo…con él… pero no dejo de asquearme completamente… ante todos estos años… diario… a ti… ante ti revelo, aunque ya varios saben aquello que jamás quise que se escurriera… me siento tan sucio… he sido abusado… durante seis largos años… por mi aquel hombre… mi tío lo comenzó, él lo siguió y mi madre lo termino… no sé cómo seguir realmente…. Mi trágica existencia profanada se marchita… no me queda más que seguir adelante mi camino ¿eso debo? Eso creo… se lo debo a mi madre, ella es una buena mujer… digna de mi cariño y mi aprecio… no puedo dejarle en este cuarto… el cadáver de su querido y único hijo… aunque no sé si un cascaron vacío tenga vida… sigo sufriendo en mis sueños aquello, eso significa…que… aún vivo ¿cierto? Sabes… hace poco mi primo cumplió los doce años…. Me pregunto, como estará… por lo que me enteré por parte de mi madre… no muy bien, está en coma… me preocupa… él me preocupa mucho, somos el mismo espejo… de diferentes madres… de diferentes edades… creo que él ha sufrido lo mismo que yo… si él puede seguir adelante yo creo que también puedo continuar mi camino…. Todo lo decidirá el estado de mi primo… pues si él se va… estoy más que dispuesto a irme con él._

Lloré… lloré… deje el diario donde estaba y las lágrimas se acumularon en mi pecho causándome un penumbroso dolor… él ha pasado por mucho… y yo que lo trataba tan mal… vaya…. Me siento como la persona más vil de la tierra luego de leer esto… el aun pudo seguir adelante… después de lo que ha pasado…después de lo que ha sufrido aun ha seguido adelante, aun me mira con una sonrisa, aun después de que lo maltrato, aún tiene deseos de amarme… soy un monstruo… como pude tratarlo mal….

 ** _Continuara…_**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Extra 4_**

El aun no regresaba y yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que leí en el diario, pasaron dos agónicos días en lo que él no estaba y yo aun preguntándome ¿Qué había ido a hacer? No lo sabía, no me lo quiso decir… tenía sentimientos encontrados luego de haber leído aquello, pero no podía decirle que lo había leído, de seguro se enojaría conmigo.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago que no me dejaba en paz y una agonía constante que no dejaba mi pecho. Suspire… y escuche la puerta abrirse él había regresado.

-Estoy de vuelta, prisionero –Dijo con una sonrisa de burla en sus labios –

-Bienvenido de vuelta –Contesté sentado en el sofá fingiendo ver la televisión –

-De seguro estuviste muy aburrido aquí solo ¿no deseas salir? –Me pregunto llegando al lado del sofá, levante la mirada para mirar sus ojos, zafiros neón intenso, brillaban, aun después de todo lo que pasó sus ojos seguían brillando –

-Si –Contesté –me iré a bañar y luego salimos

-¿te paso algo? –Me pregunto –Te… sientes distinto

-¡¿Quién estás distinto grandísimo animal?! ¡Llevo dos días aquí encerrado! ¡¿Qué esperabas?! –Exclame no quería que se enterará, no quería sentir lastima por él, de seguro me odiaría por eso –

-ah…ese si eres tú –Sonrió nuevamente ¿Cómo puedes sonreír? Volteé a mirar hacia otro lado cuando me tomo de mi barbilla, sus ojos, fijos en los míos como si lograran ver mi alma y mi sensación de culpa –Esa expresión es tan tierna –Y beso mis labios, quede sorprendido por ello, pero no pude resistirlo, mi mano se aferró a su hombro apretándolo, mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban por dominar a la otra y explorar, hasta que nos separamos por la falta de aire con un pequeño hilillo de saliva –Dulce… sabes tan dulce

-Cállate –Gruñí separándome de él y yéndome hacia la habitación escuchando un "tan arisco" de su parte –

Me adentré a la habitación completamente sonrojado, cerré la puerta y toque mis labios sentía un leve hormigueo en ellos, mi corazón se sentía caliente ¡¿Esperen?! ¡¿Me estoy comenzando a enamorar del tipo que prácticamente me secuestro?! ¡¿Qué es esto síndrome de Estocolmo?! Agüite mi cabeza varias veces, esos pensamientos eran absurdos para una mente tan coherente como la mía, me fui a bañar y luego al salir me coloque la ropa y allí estaba él esperando en la sala.

-¿vamos? –profirió yo solo asentí para seguirle –

Estuvimos todo el día afuera, me compro cosas, aunque a veces la rechazaba otras veces no porque realmente las quería, como el chocolate o la paleta o el helado, si amo los dulces ¿y qué? No muy seguido podía darme esos gustos.

-Un chico arisco que le encantan las cosas dulces –Comentó mirándome comer mi chocolate felizmente –

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –Pregunte arqueando una ceja interrogante –

-que para comer tanto dulce, eres muy amargo –Respondió –

-Y… ¿Qué fuiste a hacer? –Pregunte, su cuerpo se tensó por un rato –Responde que esta no te la dejaré ir tan fácil –él solo suspiro –

-Fui… a visitar a alguien… muy desagradable para mí, asuntos legales –Respondió –

-"¿fue a visitar a su padre?" –Pensé, termine de comerme el chocolate y tiré la bolsita en un cesto de basura para tomar su mano, me miro sorprendido yo no dije nada –No tienes que contar más si no lo deseas

-¿estás intentado ser comprensivo? –Me pregunto con una sonrisa burlona –

-Tsk, no me hagas patearte –él solo río mientras seguíamos caminando tomados de la mano, era la primera vez en una relación que le tomaba la mano a mi pareja en la calle. . . ¿esperen?... ¡Un momento!... ¡¿pensé en relación?! ¡¿Pareja?! ¡¿Mano?! La última no importa pero… ¿lo estoy viendo como mi pareja? si definitivamente esto es síndrome de Estocolmo –

-Hey entremos allí –Me dijo para entrar a un pequeño pero bonito restauran, tenía olor a caramelo y almendra me gustaba ese olor –

Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de una ventana, el lugar estaba pintando de un color chocolate con mesas de caoba, tenía adornos florarles, una fuente con una pequeña cascada algunos adornos y unos peses Koi. Era un lugar bastante relajante.

-Bueno Isamine, cuéntame de ti –Me dijo colocando su mano en mi barbilla y apoyando su codo en la mesa –

-¿Qué? –Contesté –

-quiero saber sobre ti –respondió sonriendo, le mire un segundo, bueno yo sabía de su pasado aunque él no lo sabía –

-Está bien –Respondí –Yo…

-Isamine Kaito nunca pensé ver tu cara nuevamente –Escuche la voz de alguien, alguien que jamás desee escuchar nuevamente –

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunte fastidiado mirando su horrible cara –

-Ah, qué mal me tratas y eso que alguna vez dijiste que me amabas –Comentó solté un gruñido de desangrado –

-Alguna vez, pero como hablaste perfectamente en pasado solo me queda decir que es historia antigua –Respondí –Yuma

-Mira amigo –Me ignoro completamente acercándose a Kagura –Sabes algo –Dijo señalándome –Aunque inteste conquistarlo por más de dos años, este tipo no te dará su virginal, es tan no gay, que prefiere quedar virgen por siempre –Respondió de manera burlona –Hasta luego

-Tarado –Comenté irritado –

-¿Cómo pudiste estar enamorado de él? –Arqueo una ceja –

-Era un adolescente idiota y hormonal que no deseaba estar solo –Respondí soltando un suspiro –

-Entiendo –Contestó, llego una mesera a pedir la orden y ordenamos tranquilamente, conversamos de cosas amenas o a veces nos quedábamos en silencio mirando a las personas pasar a través de la ventana, sentí como tomaba mi mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos, sus ojos me mostraban un hermoso brillo, vaya, era la primera vez que alguien me miraba con ese brillo en sus ojos, me sonroje, sentía mi corazón latir a mil, pero no aparte mi mano de la suya, mire nuevamente hacia la ventana y una leve sonrisa apareció en mis labios –nadie te ha dicho…. ¿Qué te ves hermoso cuando sonríes? –Le mire completamente sonrojado esas palabras me tomaron de sorpresa –

-No digas tonterías –Contesté sin siquiera mirarle –

-No digo ninguna tontería, eres, hermosos –Me dijo, con su otra mano hizo que le mirara y se acercó a mí alzando mi barbilla haciendo que mirara directo a aquellos ojos zafiro neón –Pero cuando sonríes, eres mucho más hermoso –y con eso sello nuestros labios, no lograba resistirme a sus besos, eran adictivos eran tan dulces –

-Ajé –Escuchamos una voz que nos hizo separarnos –Disculpe importunarlos jóvenes, pero aquí no se permiten esa clase de espectáculos

-Está bien –Respondí alejándome de él –

-Pero señor –Dijo Kagura de manera seria –Y ¿Por qué no le va a reclamar a aquellos dos de allá? Estoy seguro que ese hombre está metiendo mano, yo sólo le besé pero ellos ni eso, eso si no se debería permitir ¿verdad?, después de todo, lo que es bueno para el pavo, es bueno para la pava

-Tiene usted razón, no lo había notado ahora mismo iré a detener tan perjurio para el lugar, después de todo un lugar que se consideré decente no puede permitir tales actos de lujuria carnal eso es para los hoteles –Con eso se marchó y le reclamo a los jóvenes para seguir de largo –

–Dime Isamine… ¿voy por buen camino? –Me pregunto –

-¿eh? –Contesté consternado –

-Es que no te resistes a mis besos –Respondió, ¡¿Cuántas veces al día planeaba hacerme sonrojar este tipo?! –

-No seas idiota. . . .S…s…solo eres bueno besando eso es todo –Respondí cruzado de brazos desviando la mirada –

-Si…claro…claro –Río haciendo que me sintiera avergonzado, idiota –

 ** _Continuara…_**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Capituló 33_**

Me quede hundido en la profundidad de mis pensamientos en esta época decembrina, observe a Kaito y entristecí sin poder evitarlo, esto a él no le gustaría, era de noche y yo no podía conciliar el sueño, procesando todo nuevamente…. Esto realmente no puede ser cierto.

-lo lamento tanto Kaito, ¿me perdonaras? –Acaricie su cabellera azulina para soltar un suspiro, no creo que esto puede estar pasándome –

Al día siguiente él se levantó feliz y animado, le sonreí no tenía que preocuparlo pasaría estos días con él, haría que fuera feliz… fuera muy feliz a mi lado. Porque era tiempo de pasarlo en familia, de festejar y todo eso… lo bueno es que Taito se había marchado de aquí, así que no me preocuparía por él.

-Gakupo ¿te sientes bien? –me pregunto yo solo le sonreí intentado no preocuparlo –

-Si no te preocupes estoy bien –le sonreí para dejar un beso en su frente –

-Te creeré por ahora –Me dijo, para hacer que yo le alborotara el cabello –

-Kaito, saldré a encontrarme con Miku y Luka vendré más tarde ¿sí? –arqueo una ceja pero unos momentos –

-Está bien, algo me estas ocultando espero no se de tus regalitos o te irá mal –pronuncio para que yo sonriera –

-No te preocupes no es eso –le sonreí para dejar un beso en sus labios –Te amo –Con aquello dicho me puse en camino para encontrarme con Miku y Luka y contarles aquel temor que perturbaba mi mente –

-¡Eso no puede ser posible! –Me dijo Luka –

-pero es la verdad –Respondí –

-¿y qué harás? –Me pregunto Miku –

-¿Qué más me queda hacer? –Contesté –

-Bueno –Murmuro Luka –

-Y sí. . . –Miku intentaba dar un idea pero –

-lo siento, es lo correcto –Respondí –

-Eso le partirá el corazón a Kaito –Contestó Luka –

-lo sé y es lo que más me duele –Murmure –no quiero hacerle sufrir y que me odie… pero… es lo único que puedo hacer…

-¡pero!... –Ella solo suspiro –Si… es lo correcto

Y si lo era, no tenía otra alternativa, me encargue de que esos fueran los días más felices para mi Kaito, esos últimos días que pasaré a su lado…

-Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso –pronuncio sonriendo animado mi amado –ha pronto veremos los fuegos artificiales estoy ansioso

-Yo también –respondí –

-Gakupo te sientes ¿bien? –me pregunto –

-mejor que nunca –mentí, como sentirme mejor… como sentirme incluso bien… ¿si te tengo que dejar? –

Y simplemente lo bese y los cohetes comenzaron a sonar constantemente me le sonreí sus mejillas estaban rojas… y también me sonrió para tomarme la mano.

-Te amo Kaito, nunca lo olvides ¿sí? –Pronuncie –

-Cómo olvidarlo tonto si me lo has dicho todos los días –Me sonrió, su sonrisa era tan cálida y tan hermosa –

-Si –Respondí dejando otro beso en sus labios –

-tampoco me has dejado dormir mucho –Se quejó –

Esa noche, tan hermosa y especial donde quería dejar mi marca en tu cuerpo y mi cuerpo marcado de ti, donde perdurara para siempre los recuerdos en mi memoria y nunca borrarlos. Empaque mis cosas deje una carta en tu mesa de noche.

-Adiós mi amado Kaito sabes que yo siempre te amare –deje un beso en sus labios y otro en su frente sin querer una lagrima salina cayo en su mejilla –

-Gakupo… ¿te vas? –Me dijo la madre de Kaito –pero…

-Es lo correcto señora, si no, algo malo le pasara a ustedes y a su familia, perdóneme, por dejarle el corazón destrozado a su hijo créame, que yo también me voy de la misma manera –No podía parar de llorar –pero si no lo hago, temo que mi padre le dañara a usted y a la hermosa familia que tiene… y… eso jamás me lo podría perdonar

-Gakupo –Seco mis lágrimas –Quisiera hacer algo, pero sé que es imposible, te vamos a extrañar

-y yo también la extrañare mucho señora –pronuncie ella dejo un beso en mi frente y yo me marche, afuera me estaba esperando la limosina de mi padre –

-así que decidiste hacerlo ¿eh? –Me dijo con esa sonrisa socorrida –

-¿y que esperabas que hiciera cuando amenazaste con matar a Kaito y a su familia? –Respondí entrando –No me dejaste opción alguna

-Es que estoy cansado de este jueguito a la rebeldía tuyo Gakupo ahora en más no podrás hacerlo –dijo yo solo baje la mirada –

Kaito amado mío, mi corazón y mi alma quedaran contigo, lejos de ti, no seré más que un simple cascaron vacío.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Capituló 34_**

Esa mañana cuando me desperté sentí frío, al abrir los ojos se me hizo extraño no encontrar a Gakupo a mi lado, por lo usual o él ya estaba despierto o yo lo despertaba.

-"¿será que se levantó?" –pensé, intente levantarme para sentir como un recorrido de dolor corría por mi espina dorsal, dolía un poco aunque ya me estaba acostumbrando a este dolor –

Me levante para tomarme una ducha, era refrescante, completamente luego de aquella noche que habíamos tenido, mis mejillas se coloraron al recordarla, al salir de la ducha y mirarme en el espejo note los distintos chupones y mordiscos que tenía por mi pecho, hombro y clavícula.

-Tarado, me la pagara –murmure para comenzar a cepillarme los dientes y luego salir para vestirme –

Al salir del cuarto observe que en la sala había un aura penumbrosa como si alguien hubiera muerto.

-¿pasa algo? –Les pregunte, todos me miraron sus ojos se encontraban acuosos – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Saben dónde está Gakupo? ¿Acaso se fue con Miku y Luka? –Pero mi hermana y mi madre negaron –

-Kaito, Gakupo se tuvo que ir de aquí –Respondió mi madre, sentí como si mi corazón dejo de latir en ese instante –

-¡¿Qué?! –Grite, no, no, no ¡¿Esto es una broma verdad?! ¡Que sea una maldita mala broma! – Están…bromeando ¿verdad? ¿Cierto?

-No, no estamos bromeando –Contestó Kaiko –

-. . . –Me quede en completo silencio aun sin creerlo – ¡sabía que no debía confiar en ese maldito! –Golpee fuerte la pared con el puño, con todo aquel dolor que residía en mi pecho, mi mano dolía pero eso no importaba –

-Kaito, no es así

-¡Cállate! –Le grite a mi hermana – Tú fuiste quien cayo primero en su mascarada, luego caí yo como un tonto, sabía que no debía… yo –las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sin poder evitarlo –. . . ¿por qué?

-Hijo –Mi madre tomo mis manos y me queje un poco por el dolor en una –No fue porque él quiso –Me dijo en aquel tono maternal y placido de ella –Su padre lo amenazo

-¿eh? –Murmure –

-Su padre lo amenazo, de que si no se iba, nos asesinaría a todos –Dijo ella –Se fue para protegernos, pero créeme que él no deseaba dejarte.

Solté las manos de mi madre con delicadeza de la mía y baje la mirada, ¿por qué?

-voy a estar en mi habitación –Murmure para subir las escaleras y encerrarme en mi cuarto – "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" –Me deje caer a la cama con las lágrimas que aun resbalaban una a una por mis mejillas y solo pensaba miles de razones, del por qué no me lo había dicho, se mostraba deprimido eso lo había notado, a veces pensativo, pero no me decía nada, no me criticaba nada….siempre intentaba….hacerme feliz – ¡Tonto Gakupo eres un tonto! –Grite para golpear la almohada, me senté en la cama para notar una carta en la mesa de noche, me seque las lágrimas para abrirla –

 _Kaito, lamento dejarte de esta manera, pero si lo hago mientras estés despierto posiblemente no podré dejarte y eso será lo peor… ¿te acuerdas esos dos días que estuve fuera de casa? Que te dije que tenía que atender asuntos con mi primo. Me encontré con mi padre… allí mi primo y yo supimos que no podíamos detenerlo. . . que es tan poderoso como para controlar a la policía y al mismo presidente. ¿Riesgoso? Demasiado creo yo._

 _Ese mismo día, me dijo que ya no iba a seguir soportando "mi juego de rebeldía" y que debía de volver a casa, o si no te asesinaría a ti y a toda tu familia frente a mis ojos. . . Realmente eso es algo que yo jamás me perdonaría por eso me. . . he marchado de tu lado para protegerte. Se bien que mi padre habla muy enserio, quien mejor que yo para saber que es capaz de hacer y qué no._

 _Perdóname nuevamente, créeme en el alma, que. . . mi corazón se hace miles de pedazos al tener que separarme de tu lado, Kaito, te amo, por ti descubrí lo que era la felicidad. . . contigo fui feliz, por primera vez de verdad. . . me duele el dejarte, el apartarme de aquello que me da la mayor alegría del mundo, cada segundo, minuto y hora que pase a tu lado, lo atesorare por siempre en mi mente…. allí siempre estarás tú._

 _No quiero que me odies nuevamente, no soportaría reiteradamente tu odio cuando había recibido tu amor, el mejor amor de todos._

 _Pero sabes, quiero que continúes adelante, quiero que logres lo que con tanto esmero deseas ser, que cumplas todos tus sueños y anhelos yo estaré apoyándote, tal vez te esté pidiendo que continúes sin mí. . . sí, eso hago, pues ninguno de los dos debe quedarse estancado ¡Y no! ¡No amado mío conozco tu mente! Que te diga esto no significa que vaya a retozar en los brazos de un sinfín de mujeres, ni de hombres._

 _¿Por qué digo esto? Planeo volver a tus brazos. . . lo hago, no sé cuánto me cueste o que jugadas tenga que hacer para poder volver a tu lado, para abrazarte y decirte te amo, para despertar contigo y mirar como el sol comienza a iluminar tu cuerpo haciéndote parecer el ángel más hermoso de todos. Y tus níveas mejillas teñidas de carmín, probar aquellos deliciosos labios con sabor a vainilla y retozar contigo incontables vece._

 _El Gakupo que regreso al lado de su padre es otro, pero el que se quedó contigo es el verdadero, no me vayas a buscar, mi padre me mandara a un internado en no sé dónde exactamente solo sé que no es aquí en Japón._

 _No sé cuánto me tarde, en tomar el control de la compañía, tal vez seis o siete años realmente no estoy seguro, pero… es una súplica. . . el que yo desee volver a tu lado._

 _Si me lo permites… cuando regrese… retozar en tus brazos._

 _Te amare hoy y siempre._

 _Gakupo Kamui._

 _Pd: Te seguiré enviando cartas a través de mi primo cada vez que pueda._

Una ligera curvatura se formó en mis labios que simulaba una sonrisa mientras gruesas lágrimas aun corrían por mis mejillas, al menos sé que tengo la esperanza de nuevamente verle… y de nuevamente tenerle a mi lado, me abrace a esa carta fuerte mente intentado obtener su aroma a cerezos… mientras la tinta y el papel era manchado por mis lágrimas.

 _Continuara…_


	37. Chapter 37

**_Capítulo 35_**

Desde que se fue de mi lado, no dejo de pensar en él, en que todas las noches releo su carta, para revivir su último recuerdo, en que espero todos los días que regrese y me diga, estoy de vuelta.

Pero parecer ser tan lejano, han pasado ya dos años y aun así no he sabido nada de él, a veces me encuentro con su primo, no tiene ninguna carta para mí es como si el no supiera nada de ti. . .y si sabe no quiere decírmelo, también me encuentro con su madre. . .al parecer todos los días se ve más preocupada y enojada.

Miku y Luka, lo extrañan no sé si tanto como yo, ellas llevan siendo sus amigas desde hace mucho más tiempo que yo.

Pronto entrare a la universidad, aunque aún no sé por qué carrera irme. . .no tengo muchos antojos de nada, aunque me concentro en los estudios solo para olvidar por un momento su recuerdo. ..Está impregnado en mis sabanas. . . y su estela en mi sueños.

A veces me digo a mí mismo. . .que jamás debí amarlo, sujetar su mano y caminar a su lado, no debí hacerlo, debí seguir tratándolo mal, hasta el punto de obligarlo a avanzar sin mí. . .eso debí hacer, para que su padre no le fuera obligado a nada. . .tal vez así él no sufriría y yo tampoco lo haría.

Tal vez. . .si nunca fuéramos estado junto, todo fuera sido diferente, nos siguiéramos encontrando por el pasillo, mientras yo le miraba con odio irreverente que ocultaba todo mi amor por él, tal vez él se fuera enamorado de una de las chicas de instituto cansado de mi rechazo y me fuera dejado en paz.

Tal vez yo fuera estado con Gumi tranquilamente y en algún punto la fuera amado a ella, aunque nunca. . .nunca como lo amo a él. . .tal vez fuera sido muchas cosas distintas. . .pero él hubiera no existe ¿cierto? No. . .nunca existirá.

Y hay veces en las noches en la que no me arrepiento de haberle dado mi amor. . .de vivir con él pasiones, de conocerlo como realmente era. . .de quererle como le quiero, de amarle como le amo, de vivir muchas cosas hermosas a su lado. ..Y sé que fue poco tiempo. . .realmente que lo fue ¿no? Todo lo que pasamos juntos fue tan corto, pero tan bueno. . .tan fantástico. . .que es difícil de olvidar.

-Hijo –Pronuncio mi madre – ¿hoy buscaras lo de la universidad? –Me pregunto –

-Aun no decido a cual universidad ir –contesté –

-Bueno. . . –Mi padre iba a decir algo pero recibió un codazo por parte de mi madre –lo que tu decidas está bien hijo.

-Gracias –Intente sonreír pero, hace ya que no sonrió. . .no tengo ganas. . .realmente que no tengo –

-Oye Kaito deberías dejar de pensar en eso –Profirió Akaito hace ya un año y medio que mi padre y Akaito arreglaron su disputa no sé si fue por mi o por ellos mismo tampoco lo quiero averiguar solo sé que algunas veces Akaito está aquí intentado darme ánimos. . .pero son intentos infructuosos –

-Suspire para levantarme de la mesa de la cocina –discúlpame madre no tengo hambre –Con eso me fui a mi habitación ¿dejar de pensar en eso? Claro dile a un desanimado que sea feliz, a un suicida que ame la vida, a un ciego que vea y aun sordo que oiga, ¿sabes lo absurdo que suena eso? –

Me adentré a mi habitación para dejarme caer en mi cama, abrace la almohada y solté un suspiro, quería llorar pero no había lágrimas en mis ojos que derramar, sé que debo ser fuerte. ..Debo serlo pero es difícil, demasiado difícil para mí.

Me acostumbre a dormir a su lado, protegido entre sus fuertes brazos, verle despertar con su cabello enmarañado… me acostumbre a cosas que parecen que no volverán y me ato a su promesa esperando a que vuelva. . . ¿hasta qué punto puedo esperar? Siento que por ti puedo hacerlo toda la vida.

A veces pienso. ..Y me ahogo en esos pensamientos que me causan daño, de que. . .haya donde estás conseguiste una chica bonita para amar, te olvidaste de tu amor por mí. . .pronto en los periódicos anunciaran. . .que te casaras con ella. . .que tu padre lo acepta porque es una mujer y que jamás. . .jamás volverás a mis brazos. . .de solo pensarlo me duele demasiado, me pregunto si será cierto, bueno hoy no vi el periódico tal vez más tarde cuando lo termine de leer mi padre lo lea yo también. . .si, tal vez salga una noticia de ti.

Esa noticia que terminara de matarme. . .si de seguro que sí, ¿Qué tan pesimista me he vuelto estos años? Tal vez que cuando amanece, tengo una esperanza que con la noche muere, tengo la esperanza de que vuelvas uno de estos días te deshagas del yugo de tu padre. . .y volver entre tus brazos. Esa es mi esperanza que todos los días muere. . .una y otra vez.

En algún punto me quede dormido y me levante cuando ya era el medio día, todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y entumecido, al levantarme observe que tenía un mensaje Luka y de Miku.

 _-lo lamento tanto Kaito, debes estar sufriendo mucho. . .como yo, pero no te preocupes siempre te apoyaremos._

 _-Tienes que superar esto, entiendes no puedes darte a morir sabes muy bien que Gakupo jamás querría eso._

Sé que estoy sufriendo, pero no creo que me digas palabras que le dirías a una mujer con su marido muerto, deje el celular en la mesa de noche al lado de la carta de Gakupo y me levante, mis padres no estaban, mi hermana tampoco supongo que Akaito ya se fue, me adentré en la cocina y había una nota de mi madre seguro en el refrigerador.

 _-Kaito mi querido pequeño sé que eres un niño fuerte y que puedes soportar muchas cosas, confió en ti en que lo harás y no te darás a morir. . . la comida está en el microondas caliéntala, es lo que te gusta en el congelador hay bastante helado comete la comida y luego el helado._

 _Pd: no te atrevas a leer el periódico con el estómago vacío ni recién acabado de comer._

Suspire mi madre siempre dejando tres cosas diferente a la vez, calenté mi almuerzo para comenzar a comer, espere unos minutos y tome el periódico para comenzarlo a leer. . . la portada no me decía cosas interesantes hasta que llegue a una página que me dejo. . .la garganta agrietada.

 _Joven heredero de la familia Kamui falleció ayer por la noche en un hospital luego de un accidente de tránsito que acabo con su vida._

 _El joven Gakupo Kamui (19), heredero mayoritario de las empresas Kamui, sufrió un accidente de auto, al parecer sus frenos fueron cortados y colisiono con una camioneta que portaba vigas, acabando con su vida, los doctores dieron la información de que había muerto en el acto, cuando una de las vigas había perforado su pecho y corazón, se dice que esto no fue simple causalidad ya que los frenos del auto se encontraban rotos, la policía investiga el hecho, del posible asesinato del joven._

Las manos comenzaron a temblarme, la garganta la sentía agrietada y las lágrimas que sentí que no volvería a brotar de mis ojos cayeron una vez más como si fuera una fluente, trague saliva intentado que mi garganta mejorara pero no era así el dolor agudo que sentí en mi pecho era insoportable. . .no podía creerlo. . .esto no puede ser posible. ..Esto no puede estar pasando. . .no debe ser real. . .tal vez. .. ¡Tal vez sigo dormido! Si eso debe ser. . .sigo dormido y. . .y pronto despertare. . .esto no es real. . .Gakupo no está muerto. . . ¡Gakupo no puede estar muerto! ¡No es real! ¡Estoy dormido! ¡No estoy despierto!. . .sigo dormido.

¡A quien engaño maldita sea no estoy dormido! esto. . .ah. ..Yo. . . ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?. . . ¡Dime! ¡Como coño sobrevivo ahora si lo único que me mantenía vivo era la esperanza de que volverías a mi lado! ¡Y ahora me entero de que eso no volverá a pasar en mi miserable vida! ¡Maldito seas Gakupo! ¡¿Por qué demonios tuve que enamorarme perdidamente de ti?! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que morir?! . . .por qué te subiste a ese auto. . . por. . .que. . .

 ** _Continuara._**


	38. Chapter 38

**_Capítulo 36_**

Esa noticia me llevo a sentirme completamente ahogado. . .desolado. . . decaído. . .odio. . .odio al maldito padre de Gakupo por llevarlo lejos de mí porque muy al fondo de mí sé que ese desgraciado tiene algo que ver con su muerte, ojala pudiera darle el merecido que merece. . .no solo por causarle dolor y sufrimiento a él. . .si no a mí también.

Lo que más me dolió fue no poder ir a su funeral. . .el maldito padre de Gakupo no me lo permitió, no pude verlo por última vez ni despedirme y eso me duele demasiado, solo me quedo aquella carta manchada con mis lágrimas como una esperanza al leerla en las noches de que es un sueño y de que volverás. . . es mentirme ya lo sé. . .lo sé muy bien. Pero quiero mentirme así sea en las noches. . .para querer despertar al día siguiente, aunque se...Que no volverás a mi lado.

Luka y Miku no dejan de darme sus más sentidos pésames. . .apiadándose de mí ¿cuándo me volví tan patético como para que ellas se apiadaran de mi persona? Ese día en que fue pública la muerte de Gakupo, Len fue a la floristería donde trabajo a burlarse en mi cara y yo solo quise partirle todos los malditos dientes.

No es justo que te burles de alguien que sufre. . .y mucho menos por la partida de alguien que jamás volverá.

Hoy no tenía que trabajar, tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de levantarme de la cama quería quedarme allí tendido, pero no me quedo de otra que levantarme, al hacerlo fui hacia el baño y me mire en el espejo ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? Demacrado. . . así me veo, pero tampoco tengo el suficiente ánimo como para cambiar mi aspecto, me cepille los dientes y baje a comer, al terminar lo que sería mi almuerzo escuche que tocaban la puerta gran sorpresa me lleve al encontrarme a Kagura allí, eran tan parecidos que un gran dolor me golpeaba al pecho si no fuera por el tatuaje en su ojo juraría que es él.

-Hola –Pronuncio – ¿puedo pasar?

-Si gustas –Contesté haciéndome a un lado para que pasara –

-con permiso –ingreso–Ten te traje esto –Era una bolsa con helados –

-Gracias –Respondí para tomar los helados y meterlos en el congelador. . .para ser sinceros ni gana de helado tenía – ¿y que te trae por aquí? –Pronuncie, parecía nervioso me senté al lado del sofá nos quedamos en silencio él solo me miraba a mí y luego a otro lado cuando de repente intento besarme y solo atravesé una almohada entre nosotros –Sé que te pareces a Gakupo, pero eso no te da el derecho a intentar besarme, entiende que yo solo amo a Gakupo. . .aunque haya muerto –Conteste molesto ¿Cómo se atrevía? Y luego de la muerte de su propio primo, solo le observe sonreír mientras derramaba una lágrima –

-Hay azulón nunca dejarás de ser una caja de sorpresas ¿verdad? –Respondió sacándome de mí. . .el único que me decía de esa manera. ..Era mi Gakupo. ..Acaso ¿Juega conmigo o qué? Esto es cruel, le di una bofetada, molesto, bofetada que se sobo –

-No me digas así el único que tiene derecho a llamarme de esa manera es Gakupo –Contesté irritado, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de mí? ¿Puede ser el primo de Gakupo tan maldito? –

-Lo siento creo que no he hecho las cosas como debería, pero yo no soy Kagura –Respondió enarque una ceja por ello –Yo soy tu Gakupo

-¡Vete! –Exclame completamente molesto – ¡Si este es tu maldito juego para lastimarme largo de esta casa ahora mismo! –Alcé mi mano para darle otra bofetada –

-¡Escúchame por favor Kaito si soy yo! ¡No estoy muerto! –Respondió –

-Si eres tu mi Gakupo dime algo que solo él sepa –Contesté se quedó pensativo un momento –

-Bueno creo que él que tú me odiabas todos lo saben, que logre enamorarte por que insistía constantemente para que me amaras también. . .la primera vez que tuvimos una clase de encuentro sexual fue en el baño, no hubo mucha penetración pero si felación, fue maravilloso para mí créelo –Profirió al recordar eso mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo –

-¡No pudiste decir otra! –Prorrumpí –

-Hay azulón sabes cuánto adoro cuando te sonrojas –Sonrió para abrazarme –Todo este tiempo te he extrañado tanto.

-Yo también –murmure, de repente me acorde y le golpee separándole de mi – ¡Se puede saber por qué demonios te hiciste pasar por muerto! –Le grite –. . .me has hecho sufrir como tú no tienes ideas. . .y más el pensar que te había perdido.

-Yo lo siento enserio jamás quise hacerte sufrir es solo que no tenía otra opción –Respondió –

-¡Siempre hay más opciones! ¡Pudiste decirme que te harías yo fuera entendido mejor! ¡Sabes que yo podría soportarlo! ¡Pudiste despedirte de mí al menos! –Contesté –

-No, no podía porque si lo hacía jamás habría podido irme de tu lado, sé que tú puedes soportarlo que eres fuerte, pero yo no soy tan fuerte como tú crees y más cuando supe lo que era el cariño y el amor, no quería alejarme de eso, pero tuve que hacerlo para protegerte y si estos dos años han sido un infierno, sin tenerte, sin besarte, sin abrazarte. . .sin poder dormir contigo en las noches velando tu sueño y añorar despertarme temprano solo para ver como la luz entra por las persianas y te ilumina. . .Kaito ¿me odias? –Pregunto –

-No, tonto no te odio aun te amo. . .te amo demasiado –Respondí sonrió para besarme era un beso casto y suave. . .era uno de esos besos que tanto había extrañado – ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por muerto?

-Es un larga historia –Profirió suspirando –

-Te he esperado hasta ahora creo poder soportar una historia larga –Respondí para que sonriera me senté en el sofá para que él se sentara a mi lado –

-Todo este tiempo que estuve en el internado intente enviarte cartas pero mi padre la interceptaba de hecho me castigaron seguido, je. . . mi padre se molestaba mucho conmigo y yo trame una estrategia que era desempeñarme mejor digamos para derrocarlo, de hecho estuve hablando con diversas fuentes para que pudieran ayudarme, algunas que no te gustaran mucho, también con mi madre. . . cuando yo cumpliera los veinte años iba a heredar lo de mi madre y por consiguiente lo de mi padre también lo que me ayudaría a acabar con él de una vez por todas, porque no tú has visto y leído lo que yo vi y en las cosas que está involucradas él, en fin mi padre supo que si yo cumplía los veinte heredaría su compañía pensaba que sería cuando el muriera pero no es así, uno de mis espías escucho lo que tramaba mi padre para asesinarme, así que yo también trame otro plan, lo que encontraron allí no era mi cadáver, era un muñeco que parecía un humano, tenía mi ADN, para que lo hicieran pasar por mí, un doctor comprado por mi dijo que sí que era legítimamente yo y el forense también así le he hecho creer a mi padre que estoy muerto, para que cuando sea el momento salir a la luz y hacerle caer en su propio juego como no quería mantenerme oculto decidí vestirme y hacerme pasar como Kagura ya que somos idénticos a diferencia del tatuaje, pero también me conlleva un gran peligro ya que mi padre siempre supo diferenciar entre Kagura y yo la mayoría del tiempo, creo que ahora que somos ya adultos y tenemos el mismo tamaño le va a costar un poco, pero decidiré buscar otro disfraz para que no me reconozca. . .el punto es que tome la apariencia de Kagura y arriesgue mi fachada porque ya no aguantaba las ganas de volver a verte –Suspiro –me alegra tanto que no me odies.

-así que. . .has hecho todo eso –Asintió – ¿para volver a mi lado?

-Si –Respondió –Kaito yo te amo demasiado, te lo repetía constantemente por que era la verdad, me dolía en el alma a escuchar a mi primo y de lo mucho que sufrías y que yo no podía decirte nada o mandarte ningún recado con él, porque mi padre había puesto en la mira su vida y la de su pareja también

-Me alegra tanto que estés devuelta Gakupo –Proferí –

-Pronto me cambiare el nombre y la apariencia no será nada radical. . .pero cuando llegue aquí espero sepas soy yo –Contestó –Y si gustas para que te sientas más conforme te daré un código.

-¿un código? ¿Qué código? –Sonrió –

-Te traje helado de berenjena –Respondió –

-Que mal sabor, ¿ahora me dices cual es el código? –Pregunte –

-Ese es el código como a ti te gustan muchos los helados, vamos ¿Qué quería que te dijera? 432. 21.80 ya no hay helado a la venta ¿eso querías? –Profirió enarcando una ceja –

-No, es cruel que no haya helado –Pronuncie para que riera y me volviera a besar – ¿y que harás?

-En primera no ponerte en peligro, espero no te moleste que ponga un patrullaje en tu casa no será notorio no te preocupes, ya tengo las formas posibles para estar contigo sin que nadie sospeche nada tu tranquilo yo nervioso –Contestó –

Era injusto pedirme que me quedara tranquilo cuando estaba en riesgo su vida. . .pero por él, yo hago lo que sea. . .aunque odio quedarme de brazos cruzados.

 ** _Continuara._**


	39. Chapter 39

**_Capítulo 37._**

Me levante temprano esa mañana sentía un nuevo animo ya que volví a hablar nuevamente con él, ah no sabe cuánto le extrañe, esa mañana tenías varías cosas que hacer.

-Así que ¿te harás ese cambio de aspecto? –Pronunció mi primo Kagura –

-Si –Respondí, estábamos desayunando tranquilamente su novio también aunque él y yo no charlábamos mucho –Lola dijo que podía hacerme un cambio sin necesidad de cortarme el cabello.

-¿no sería más sencillo solo cortarlo? De todas formas vuelve a crecer –Contestó Isamine –

-Sé que vuelve a crecer, pero a Kaito le gusta mi cabello largo y me lo dejaré largo además también me gusta mi cabello largo el solo pensar que me lo tengo que cortar me da grima –Pronuncie mientras él sonreía de manera burlona –

-Ustedes y su cabello largo –Rodo los ojos por ello –

-No espero que lo entienda –Comenté aun me sigo preguntando como mi primo se había enamorado de alguien tan acido como Isamine, ni mi Kaito era así –

Al terminar de desayunar me fui con Lola aparentando ser Kagura claramente, Lola me sonrió feliz para ayudarme con mi cambio de imagen, me coloco una peluca, de un morado más oscuro que mi cabello, me hizo una perforación en la oreja colocando un arete en forma de cruz y prácticamente vestía como los amantes del rock, era una imagen muy diversa a la formal que había llevado durante estos dos años, pero no me desagradaba en lo absoluto.

-Y ¿Cómo nombraras a tu nuevo yo? –Me pregunto –

-Murasaki –Sonreí –Murasaki Yukari

-Suena bien –comentó, suspiro –espero tengas cuidado.

-No te preocupes estaré bien –Respondí –

-Bueno, eso espero no vaya a ser que te pase algo y Yazuki se enoje conmigo, eso si no me agradaría –Comentó, bueno Lola era una gran amiga de mi madre y tenía un contrato de confidencialidad firmado conmigo si violaba ese contrato yo podría demandarla por todo lo que tenía –

-Lo sé –Musité –Bueno ya me tengo que ir muchas gracias Lola.

-No hay de que –Con eso me marche de allí –

Tome mi motocicleta que había dejado en la entrada de su casa, la empuje un rato hasta salir de su residencia, la encendí y me marche de allí, a veces me sentía vigilado, lo sé, pero también no puedo actuar como un paranoico.

-"Gakupo-sama" –Me hablaron por un comunicador que tenía en el oído –"su padre se está moviendo"

-¿qué está haciendo? –Pregunte –

-"Está trabajando en la caza de animales por sus pieles" –comento ¿es que acaso lo poco que hace no le basta? –"está trabajando con una compañía rival de nuestros aliados Yakuza" "¿qué debemos hacer?"

-Arruinarles el juego por supuesto –Respondí –Quiero que intersectes una de sus ventas, lleva a los hombres que sean necesarios, hazle perder dinero, pero que el ataque sea sorpresa no queremos dar sospechas de que algo está pasando ¿entendido?

-"entendido" –Con eso ya no oí nada suspire por ello, estoy cansado de mi padre, me parece la maldad encarnada y eso es poco –

Llegue hasta una tienda aparque la moto para bajarme de ella y entrar, compre unos helados no puedo dar la excusa de te traje helados de berenjena sin tener helados ¿cierto? Subí a mi moto y me dirigí a casa de Kaito, estaba emocionado por volver a verlo que una sonrisa era colocada en mis labios, al llegar a su casa estacione la moto, para tocar el timbre.

-Ya voy –Exclamo una voz familiar desde dentro Kaiko de eso estaba seguro – ¿Qué se le ofrece? –Me pregunto –

-¿se encuentra Kaito? –Indague, me miro de arriba abajo como de amanera acusadora –

-¡Kaito te buscan! –Prorrumpió a todo pulmón – ya baja, ¿Puedo saber que quiere con mi hermano?

-Solo deseo hablar con él –Respondí –

-¡Mira idiota! –Me señalo de manera seria –mi hermano ya ha pasado por un amor perdido, no dejaré que sufra nuevamente a sí que si solo quieres cogerlo porque es lindo y tiene bonito trasero, pues estas muy equivocado. . .si lo lastimas te das por muerto ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo Kaiko no tienes por qué explicarlo –le sonreí me miro confundida por ello –

-ah…

-Kaiko me dejas ver –Comentó Kaito saliendo – ¿dime?

-Te traje helado de berenjena –Pronuncie mostrándole los helados sonrió para negar –

-Gracias –Sonrió – ¿Cómo se llama tu nuevo yo? –Me susurro –

-Murasaki Yukari –Le respondí asintió por ello –

-Ven pasa –Asentí para adentrarme a la casa se encontraba sus padres y sus dos hermanos –Mamá, papá, Kaiko, Akaito él es mi amigo Murasaki Yukari.

-Es un gusto conocerles –Sonreí todos me miraban de manera demasiado seria. . .no sabía cómo sentirme ¿Qué tenía de diferente Gakupo Kamui a Murasaki Yukari? Debe ser el cabello largo. . .como que me da más carisma y confianza… si eso debe ser, Kaito guardo el helado para que nos fuéramos a conversar a la sala – ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Lograste dormir?

-Ahora que se la verdad si –Sonrió –me alegra que hayas venido.

-A mí me alegra verte –respondí –lamento si tarde mucho en venir tuve que resolver ciertos asuntos de tu sabes. . .

-Si. . .entiendo –Suspiro –

-Vamos mi Kaito no estés triste –sus ojos me observaban con cierta melancolía cosa que me dolía –sé que es difícil, pero entiende que no quiero que resultes lastimado, eres mi vida, mi todo no sabría qué hacer si no te tengo.

-Lo mismo te digo Gakupo –Me dijo de manera seria –Ponte solo unos instantes en mis zapatos y piensa en lo que yo, siento, cuando sales por esa puerta al saber que estarás en peligro que realmente puedo perderte para siempre, ¿lo crees justo?

-Sé que lo que te pido no es fácil, pero también sé que tú tienes la fuerza para afrontarlo, yo regresare una y otra vez a tus brazos las veces que sean necesarias solo para estar a tu lado ¿no te lo he demostrado ya? –Sonrió asintiendo –Te amo, eres todo lo que quiero necesito y deseo, no moriré, porque ansió anhelo y aspiro pasar todos mis días contigo hasta que seamos viejitos que solo mastican agua –Rio por ello – ¿confías en mí? Como para saber que volveré a tu lado.

-Confió en ti –Respondió sonriéndome –

-Sé que quieres más que eso pero. . . –me tomo del cuello de la camisa para besarme –

-por ahora el que estés aquí es lo único que quiero –Sonreí por ello para que me volviera a besar, le daré final a todo esto para estar contigo ya lo veras –

 ** _Continuara…_**


	40. Chapter 40

**_Capítulo 38_**

Caminaba por las calles tarareando una canción por ahora no podía hacerme pasar por lo que era tenía que mantener la fachada de un estudiante vago con aficiones a cantante eso es todo, para que nadie sospeche de nada ni si quiera quien era yo realmente hasta ahora me estaba funcionando bien.

Llegue a casa de Kaito y sonreí por ello me acerque para tocar la puerta para ser recibido por su hermano su expresión ante mi persona era muy seria, me pregunto ¿cómo estarán mis hermanas y mis sobrinos? Siempre he querido preguntarle pero no puedo.

-Levante las manos en señal de rendición cada vez que venía aquí me daban un sermón estaban sobreprotegiendo demasiado a Kaito más que conmigo y sé que piensan que es por mi perdida y que él no aguantaría otro dolor de igual forma –

-mh –Siguió de largo para que yo tocara la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar –

Y si, si no pedía permiso sus padres me comían vivo como que era una falta de respeto, que no debía entrar sin tocar antes, que está no era mi casa, que si a mí no me habían enseñado modales y ética, que solo era un vago que no estudiaba.

-Pase –Escuche para poder entrar –Ah… eres tú.

-Permiso –Contesté –"este desprecio ya me está doliendo" –Suspire un momento era extraño ver a las personas que fueron como mi familia tratarme como a un completo desconocido al cual odian –

-Murasaki –Le escuche decir a Kaito que bajaba las escaleras y me sonreía – viniste.

-si me desocupe un momento en cosas de. . .la banda –Respondí él solo asintió – quería invitarte a salir.

-Ah…claro si –Sonrió para tomarme de la mano – ¿a dónde iremos?

-pensaba en que podemos ir al cine y luego a la feria ¿no? Si gustas también en el acuario tienen una nueva exhibición y luego ir a cenar a un buen restaurant.

-Delincuente –le escuche decir al padre de Gakupo –Kaito recuerda regresar temprano.

-¿eh? pero papá ya no soy un niño –Contestó –

-Está es mi casa y en mi casa se hace lo que yo diga –Kaito solo bufo –

-Está bien, vamos Murasaki –Yo solo asentí para suspirar Kaito se echó a reír a lo loco mientras yo le veía extrañado –lo siento. . .es que me hace gracia el cómo te trata mi familia.

-¿cómo tú cuando estábamos en la segundaría? –Respondí –

-Como yo quería que te trataran cuando te odiaba –me dejo un beso en la mejilla –Pero ahora yo te amo y ellos te aborrecen

-Y que lo digas –Sonreí para que subiéramos a mi moto –

-Murasaki sabes yo quiero hacer algo más contigo que salir al cine y eso –Musitó era muy bajo pero pude escucharlo claramente –

-¿eh? ¿Qué quieres hacer? –Pregunte –

-Quiero ir a un hotel contigo –De la impresión que me dio frene de repente que bueno que el semáforo estaba en rojo y no cause ningún accidente –

-¡¿Qué?! –Voltee a mirarle sus mejillas estaban rojas y solo se aferraba a mi camisa fuerte de seguro estaba muy nervioso ni siquiera yo me lo había esperado oculto su rostro en mi hombro sin dejar que le mirara –. . .esta. . .bien.

-Bien –Aun no dejaba de aferrarse a mí suspire pues se me hizo un nudo en el estómago creo que eran ansias y al mismo tiempo nervios porque teníamos ya nuestro tiempo sin hacerlo acaso ¿es justo hacerlo ahora? ¿Realmente se sentirá bien con ello? –

-pero. . . ¿y si primero vamos a cenar? –Contesté pues si era la tarde y dentro de poco la noche nos alcanzaría y pienso que era lo mejor –

-Bueno –Respondió fuimos hacia un restaurante no tan elegante porque si no, no nos dejarían entrar –

La cena fue amena aunque en ciertos momentos recibía llamadas que tenía que atender dejando a Kaito solo por algunos instantes, de allí nuevamente se me hizo un nudo del solo pensar que tal vez estaba mal es que teníamos dos años en lo que no estábamos juntos ¿realmente se sentirá cómodo con esto? Pague la cena y fuimos al hotel pedí una de las mejores habitaciones y entramos, la decoración era muy bonita.

-Vaya nunca había estado en un hotel –Sonrió para lanzarse a la cama cuyas sabanas eran de terciopelo rojo –Ah, son tan suaves es como dormir en una nube.

-¿te gustaría tener una cama así? –Pregunte sentándome al borde de la cama mientras le veía dar vuelvas sonriendo –

-Si es muy cómoda las sabanas son tan suaves –froto la mejilla con la almohada –Ah, que comodidad.

-Bueno cuando se acabe todo este embrollo que te parece si, vivimos juntos ¿y tenemos una cama así? –Se quedó quieto un segundo para observarme sus ojos tenían un hermoso brillo –

-me parece maravilloso –Contestó –Aunque mis padres querrán matarte.

-Y que lo digas –Reí para besarle –Te amo Kaito demasiado.

-Yo también te amo Gakupo –Volvió a besarme para que me acomodara sobre él sus manos acariciaban mi espalda mientras las mías se iban adentrando a su camisa tocando su suave piel –

 _-No puedes tener relaciones sexuales con Kaito sin protección él es hermafrodita aunque no lo sepa, por lo tanto puede quedar embarazado si están juntos ¿realmente quieres que Kaito te culpe de haber arruinado su futuro? Por tener un hijo a temprana edad, no puedes ¿entiendes? Ustedes son jóvenes son hormonales y tienen sus necesidades pero la protección ante todo y no quiero que mi hijo se entere de que es hermafrodita hasta que sea tiempo o créeme que yo si voy a castrarte_

–Aquel recuerdo vino de repente a mi mente y me asuste separándome de Kaito inmediatamente y yo lo sabía no traía ningún condón conmigo porque yo no pensaba que lo fuéramos a hacer – ¿Qué te pasa? –Me pregunto –

-No tengo condón –contesté para que suspirara –lo siento Kaito ya sabes yo no puedo hacerlo sin el condón, además yo no pensaba que lo fuéramos a hacer… no creí que te sintieras cómodo aun para volverlo a hacer.

-Si me siento cómodo porque sé que eres tú y nadie más que tú el que yacerá conmigo –Se acomodó para sacar su billetera y de ella un condón –Además ya sabía que no traerías uno –No sabía si reírme o estar sorprendido realmente me agarro de golpe el que estuviera tan anticipado, apretó las sabanas algo nervioso – ¿acaso tu no quieres hacerlo conmigo?

-¿Qué? Claro que quiero o vaya que quiero han sido dos años ¿Qué crees que soy de piedra? Es solo que también pienso en tus emociones no solo en mis deseos –respondí para que riera y me volviera a besar –

-Bueno ahora concéntrate solo en nuestros deseos ¿mh? –Susurro contra mis labios sonreí –

-estas muy seductor ¿no? –Solo se ruborizo pero no me respondió –Tomare eso como un sí.

Comencé nuevamente a besarlo y redescubrir nuevamente su piel acariciando lentamente todo su cuerpo escuchando sus suspiros, mirando sus ojos, sus sonrojos deleitándome nuevamente con mi dulce manjar que se me fue arrebatado durante dos años, saboreando su piel con parsimonia.

-NNGGG –Se quejó –me estás torturando.

-No, no mí querido Kaito solo me deleito que es distinto, quiero tallarte en mis dedos para sentirte por siempre, quiero grabar tu dulce expresión en mis retinas para que cada vez que cierre los ojos admirar tu rostro nuevamente –Me sonrió para besarme –Te amo lo sabes ¿no?

-lo sé, yo también te amo –Respondió sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Te amo tanto Gakupo, tanto, tanto –Se abrazó fuerte a mí –Te extrañe tanto.

-Kaito –sus lágrimas mancharon mi pecho, se hizo una gran opresión en mi corazón los dos compartimos aquel abrazo que se empaño con nuestras lágrimas, nos volvimos a besar con aquel sabor salino en los labios –Yo también te extrañe demasiado amor mío, no sabes cuánto.

-Me sonrió una sonrisa cargada de zozobra –pero ahora te tengo aquí a mi lado, no sé por cuanto tiempo y eso me perturba pero disfrutara del tiempo que me des.

-Kaito yo. . .

-Sé que no quieres lastimarme, también sé que no quieres que yo salga herido por lo que estás haciendo, entiendo que lo que haces es para estar conmigo todo lo que nos reste de existencia, por eso Gakupo te pido, te ruego y te suplico, regresa a mi lado con vida, porque cuando me entere de tu falso accidente, no sabes lo muerto en vida que me sentí en esos momentos –Sus manos temblaban acariciando mi mejilla –por favor solo te pido regresar a salvo conmigo, solo eso.

-lo haré te juro que regresare a salvo a tu lado –bese su frente –por qué esta vida no quiero vivirla si no es contigo –Bese su nariz –por qué sé que me estarás esperando para estar contigo –Bese sus labios –porque jamás he querido causarte dolor, te amo tanto, más que a mi propia vida y sé que debo seguir viviendo para que tu vivas a mi lado.

Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar nuevamente su piel, mientras me encargaba de morder besar y lamer su cuello, deleitándome con su aroma, con parsimonia baje por su clavícula, para pellizcar sus pezones, la ropa desapareció rápidamente de ambos, que nos encontrábamos nuevamente desnudos apreciando con la mirada aquello que se nos había arrebatado, acariciando deseando que el tacto se quedara por siempre en la palma de nuestra mano, entregándonos entre los besos palabras no dichas pero necesitadas para el alma que poco a poco se llena de su sequia de amor, los suspiros comenzaron a llenar la habitación con aquella atmosfera caliente que nosotros habíamos creado.

Nos entregamos con esmero, mordiéndonos, besándonos, robándonos el aliento que escaseaba a cada minuto que exhalaba el calor de nuestros cuerpos que se quemaban esta noche, sus manos acariciando mi piel, sus piernas rodeando mi cadera, sus ojos con aquel brillo de lascivia de amor, la sonrisa surcada en aquellos labios cual fruto rojo y labios bañados en lágrimas salinas derramadas.

Nuestra mirada nuevamente se encontró ambos nos sonreímos esa noche nos profesamos el amor que no logramos entregarnos por aquellos dos años separados y lo extrañe, lo extrañe tanto, lo ame, toda esa noche en la que me dio su cuerpo entregándomelo por completo, alma, corazón cuerpo, todo me perteneció y todo de mi le perteneció a él.

Acaricie suavemente su cabello observándole dormir, hace tanto que no le tenía durmiendo entre mis brazos solo añoraba que nuestro abrazo fuera tan fuerte que nuestros cuerpos se fundieran en un solo ser, pero aunque eso no fuera posible, nuestras almas se habían vuelto una esa noche de eso estoy seguro, sonreí para dejar un beso en su frente, para dormirme a su lado.

 _ **Continuara.**_


	41. Chapter 41

**_Capítulo 39_**

Me desperté antes que Kaito como solía hacerlo sonreí por verle entre mis brazos por saber que lo de anoche no había sido un fugaz sueño, la luz comenzó a filtrarse por la ventana comenzando a iluminar su angelical rostro, sonreí ante aquella imagen que de mi memoria jamás se borró pero que había extrañado tanto, me levante para cerrar las persianas dejando a Kaito dormir un poco más, lo admire un momento más dormir para acariciar esas suaves hebras de cabello y levantarme a bañar.

Me mire en el espejo notando los chupones y mordidas que me había dejado Kaito en el cuello y en los hombros voltee a mirarme la espalda para notar los arañazos que tenía sonreí, soltando un ligero suspiro, me adentré a la ducha dejando que el agua me mejora la cara y todo el cuerpo, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido anoche, al terminar de bañarme escuche un alboroto afuera, ¿esa voz no era de?

-Demonios –Gruñí mordiéndome el labio ¿cómo nos habían encontrado? – ¡Espera por favor! –Salí de inmediato para encontrarme con Akaito –

-¿Gakupo? –Me miro sorprendido – ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

-Por favor no armes un escándalo y déjame explicarte ¿sí? Kaito no tiene la culpa de nada, de lo único en que es culpable es amar a un idiota como yo. . . por favor –Akaito solo suspiro –

-Bien explícate –Se cruzó de brazos mirándome fijamente –

-Tome una bocanada de aire para observar la mirada preocupada de Kaito yo solo le sonreí intentado calmarlo –Verás mi padre intento asesinarme porque al cumplir los veinte años heredare la compañía de mi madre por consiguiente la de él, entonces tendría tanto poder que podría tenerlo en la palma de mi mano y destruirme por lo tanto intento sacarme de su camino, uno de mis camaradas me dijo lo que mi padre tramaba y tuve que fingir mi muerte para evitar ponerlos en peligro.

-Tu padre es bien hijo de puta –Respondió molesto –Supongo que mantienes la fachada de Murasaki Yukari para poder estar con Kaito.

-Sí, el plan inicial era mantenerme en la sombrar para no levantar sospechas y luego salir cuando lograra destruirlo pero. . . –Mire hacia Kaito –No logre soportar las ganas de volver a verlo.

-Hay ustedes –Akaito suspiro –Sería bueno que le dijeras esto a nuestros padre Kaito.

-No creo que sea buena idea mientras menos personas lo sepan es mejor, ni Miku, ni Luka lo saben siquiera y es lo mejor –Contesté –

-Lo mantendré en secreto espero sepas lo que haces Gakupo –pronunció Akaito –Y… lamento haberte llamado puta regalada que se entrega fácil…

-Estabas enojado creo que es entendible –Respondió mi amado –pero me dolió

-Es que era muy extraño que unos días después de la muerte de Gakupo tú salieras con otro, es como si no te fuera dolido y eso… me molestaba un poco, pero ahora que sé que Murasaki es Gakupo ya entiendo por qué no te duele –Se rascó la nuca –Ustedes son tan complicados pero bueno, papá y mamá no están muy felices tampoco.

-Y entiendo porque y le explicare mis razones y motivos para no decirles él porque de todo esto –pronuncie Akaito solo asintió –

-Entonces los dejo solos y no se preocupen yo era el único que sabía que estaban aquí y bueno papá lleva buscándote desde anoche Kaito no te irá muy bien –Comentó Akaito –

-Ah, valió la pena –Soltó una risa nerviosa mientras Akaito negaba –

-Adiós –Con eso se marchó y pude respirar de nuevo como si en todo momento hubiera estado conteniendo el aire –

-Me deje caer en la cama como si fuera de piedra sintiendo como Kaito también se dejaba caer a mi lado –Eso fue… algo…

-¿inesperado? –Asentí –Si también lo creo, no pensé que fuera a venir a buscarme Akaito, supongo que mi padre lo estuvo molestando tanto que tuvo que hablar con sus diversas fuentes para saber dónde yo estaba.

-Supongo –Murmure –

-lamento haber puesto en riesgo tu fachada –Yo solo negué para sonreírle –

-No te preocupes amor por ti cualquier cosa –le abrace de la cintura para atraerlo hacia mí y volverle a besar –Por ti doy hasta mi vida si es necesario, así es lo mucho que yo te amo.

-lo sé Gakupo y es lo que más temo –Susurro escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho –puedes que tu des tu vida por la mía pero yo no sabría qué hacer con mi vida si no estás en ella.

-Amor –Su cuerpo estaba temblando y había soltaba ligero sollozos, le abracé más fuerte a mí –No te preocupes Kaito yo sé que no debo morir por que tengo un lugar cálido al cual volver y es entre tus brazos

 ** _Continuara._**


	42. Chapter 42

**_Capítulo 40_**

Esa mañana era fría y solitaria Gakupo se despertó temprano, soltó un ligero suspiro mirándose en el espejo desde hace ya un mes que no se encontraba con Kaito, no solo era porque los padres de Kaito le habían prohibido su relación con Murasaki Yukari si no porque en esos momentos era lo mejor.

En ese mes sus manos se tiñeron con la sangre roja, en ese mes había asesinado a diversos hombres, aquellos hombres que querían acabar con su vida, ya no había vuelta atrás en los giros que había dado su vida, pero no podía arriesgar la vida del hombre que más amaba.

Tomo una bocanada de aire –Hoy es el fin –Se dijo a si mismo determinado –Hoy acabo con todo.

Se arregló y salió, miro al cielo y una sensación de sosiego habitaba en su pecho, se mordió el labio, destruirá a su padres no importa que por esto había luchado, sabiendo que al final si él no lo destruía su padre terminaría destruyéndolo a él.

Se subió a su moto colocándose en marcha, la velocidad solo aumentaba esa sensación mientras más se acercaba al lugar, al llegar a un alto rascacielos le estaban esperando, estaciono su motocicleta para caminar hacia el ascensor del lugar llegando al piso veinticuatro allí todos estaban reunidos mirándose los unos a los otros.

-¿está todo listo? –Menciono llegando al lugar –

-Todos los hombres están en posición solo faltabas tu –menciono un joven alto de cabello castaño, sus ojos café se fijaron a los suyos –

-Bien –Respondió –

No se habló más, no cuando ya estaba todo dicho, se alistaron todos tomando sus armas para viajar en una furgoneta hacia donde se encontraría su padre, era obvio que el hombre estaba completamente frustrado había perdido demasiado dinero últimamente sus aliados Yakuza estaban siendo eliminados uno a uno y hasta ese entonces no sabía quién demonios era.

Esa mañana a las 7:00 A.m. se encontraría con un nuevo socio Yakuza para un tratado de esclavos sexuales jóvenes apenas de unos diez años de edad que serían vendidos, ambos hombres se encontraron ciertamente no le interesaban los niños como juguetes sexuales para hombres ya mayores pero dinero era dinero no importaba como viniera.

En ese momento varias furgonetas negras aparecieron de la nada, hombres vestido de negro con un cubre poca de similar color comenzaron a salir de ellas disparando a los hombres que allí se encontraban, aquellos que iban a ser el tratado se pusieron a cubierto comenzando a huir por una vía de escape.

-¡Grupo Alfa! ¡Conmigo! –Exclamo Gakupo los nombrados comenzaron a seguirle mientras los demás le abrían paso para que se marcharan –

Corrían por los pasillos intentado seguirlos varios hombres se interponían entre ellos siendo eliminados por las balas, entre tanto disparos le terminaron dando en la cabeza al Yakuza quien cayo inerte al suelo mientras Kamui seguía huyendo con sus hombres.

Al final entre los hombres que le perseguían solo quedaba uno, acabando con el último hombre de Kamui ambos se miraron retadores.

-Te ha llegado la hora Kamui –Gruño apuntándole con el arma para escuchar un disparo, un fuerte ardor le llego al hombro derecho dejando caer su arma al suelo –

-Así que tú eres quien quiere destruirme, basura insignificante –Una sonrisa prepotente surcaba la curvatura de sus labios mirando fijamente a quien tenía tendido en el suelo que se teñía con su sangre –Realmente que fuiste idiota.

-¡AAH! –Grito al ser pisada la herida de la bala –

-Efectivamente fuiste imbécil ¿cómo siquiera pudiste creer que podías vencerme? Alguien tan patético como tú no llegaría jamás a tal cosa –Respondió a cada momento pisándole más fuerte la herida haciéndole gruñir por el dolor mientras le miraba con ojos zafiros inyectados en odio –

-Eres un creído Kamui –Sonrió con labios manchados en sangre – ¿crees que no te he vencido? Deberías mirar tus cuentas bancarias, a tus aliados que por cierto he destruido, todos y cada uno de los que estaban contigo cayeron solo falta tú, no tienes compañía, no tienes dinero, no tienes casa, ahora solo eres un simple parasito, el parasito que siempre fuiste.

-¡Tú! –Otro grito fuerte de dolor se escuchó para ser ahogado con su risa –malnacido… espera una basura como tú no puedes hacer eso y si es así solo tengo que empezar de cero sin que tú me estorbes de nuevo –le apunto directamente con el arma sonriéndose –Has perdido

-Tsk –gruño mirándole fijamente –No le tengo miedo a la muerte Kamui si eso piensas, ya te he vencido yo gane –Sonrió –pero no puedo morir hay alguien esperándome. . .

-¿y cómo planeas escapar muchacho indestructible? –Burlo –

-Como escape la primera vez que deseaste asesinarme padre –Soltó las últimas palabras con asco y repulsión –

-El nombrado le miro con los ojos desorbitados –No, no tú no eres Gakupo yo mate a mi hijo.

-Jajá en verdad que siempre fuiste no más que un imbécil parasito –menciono sonriendo mientras le pateaba en el estómago haciéndole escupir sangre – Pero al final tú sabes que terminaríamos así yo acabando contigo –pronuncio tomando su pistola –

-O yo contigo –Respondió Kamui apuntándole con el arma que llevaba a su propio hijo –

El sonido del arma al dispararse era lo único que sonó en aquella habitación donde reino el silencio.

 ** _Continuara._**


	43. Chapter 43

**_Capítulo 41_**

Kaito tenía un mal presentimiento tenía días sin saber de Gakupo y más luego de que le dijo que él mismo se encargaría de su padre, desde esa vez que se fue no dejo aquel malestar general que no le daba ni paz ni calma.

-Kaito hijo ¿viste las noticias? –Pregunto su madre –

-¿qué noticias? –Comentó llegando a su lado –

-Estás –Su madre le extendió el periódico –

 _Kiosuke Kamui presidente de las empresas Kamui fue asesinado en un tiroteo el lunes 14 en la bahía junto con el líder de una banda de Yakuza conocidos como el grupo de los leones blancos distinguidos por la venta de humanos.  
Al parecer fue un enfrentamiento entre bandas, aún no se han identificados todos los cuerpos encontrados en la zona, pero se dice que uno de ellos…_

Kaito dejo de leer el periódico, no quería saberlo, no quería saber si uno de ellos era Gakupo –Hijo ¿estás bien? –pregunto su madre el nombrado solo soltó un suspiro para asentir –

-Si madre es solo que. . . no quiero terminar de saber, si ese hombre está muerto bien se lo merece –dejo el periódico –

-Al fin Gakupo podrá descansar ¿verdad? –su madre le tomó la mano intentado darle consuelo –

-Por fin él podrá ser feliz –Sonrió –

-Si –Su madre no entendía por qué su hijo hablaba como si el joven Kamui estuviera aún con vida, pero así su hijo podía estar tranquilo estaba bien –

Kaito se levantó para irse al trabajo si seguía pensando en ello iba a llegar demasiado tarde, el padre de Gakupo estaba muerto, eso era un alivio pero ahora…. ahora solo le quedaba un nudo en el estómago ¿Cuándo iba a aparecer Gakupo?

Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado se encontraba un hombre de cabellos largos morados caminando por los pasillos de un hospital, suspiro para llegar a la habitación que marcaba 456, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con alguien idéntico a él hizo una mueca.

-¿Cómo te encuentras idiota? –Pregunto como si aquel que se encontraba dormido le fuera a responder –Me he estado haciendo cargo de la compañía por ti, es estresante ¿Cómo podías encargarte de todos esos hombres tú solo? También me he estado haciendo pasar por ti con la prensa dando a conocer que el heredero de la familia Kamui sigue con vida aunque claro tu madre y madrastra son las únicas que saben la verdad –Suspiro para recostarse en la silla apoyando la espalda de esta contra la pared y que quedará parada en dos patas – ¿Cuánto piensas estar dormido? –Le pregunto –Ya va una semana Gakupo es demasiado –Observo un momento el rostro calmado de quien se encontraba en aparente estado de reposo, las maquinas que se conectaban a su cuerpo, el sonido de estas –Oye… ya has cumplido con tu meta ¿no? tu padre está muerto… no puedes dejarlo así ¿no lo crees? despierta de una vez grandísimo idiota ¿acaso luchaste tanto para nada? ¿Acaso todo lo que has hecho durante esto has años lo vas a tirar en balde? sé que asesinaste a tu propio padre, pero seamos sinceros Kiosuke era un bastardo que se merecía la muerte, por lo que te hizo a ti, por lo que me hizo a mí y por lo que le hizo a miles –Tomó la mano de su igual –Vamos idiota, despierta… sabes que si te vas… yo, yo me iré contigo es nuestra promesa ¿lo recuerdas? somos el espejo inverso del otro si tu mueres yo moriré después y no quiero morir vamos Gakupo, no puedes estar de vago por siempre tú no eres de estarte quieto –Soltó un largo suspiro al no ver respuesta de su acompañante, se acomodó mejor apoyando su frente en la camilla, aun aferrando su mano a la de su primo –Eres un idiota –Murmuro para sentir como le apretaban la mano, se levantó de golpe por ello, le estaban apretando la mano ¡Su primo le estaba apretando la mano! –

-K…K….Ka…i….to –Logro escuchar que dijo de manera suave muy lenta y pausada, su primo necesitaba a Kaito, el mayor de allí asintió –

-No te preocupes yo lo traeré –Su mano le soltó, sonrió con un poco más de esperanza eso era nuevo, se levantó para hablar de ello con los médicos –

Esa misma tarde Kaito recibió una llamada que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco y saliera corriendo lo más rápido que dieron sus piernas de su trabajo sin importarle absolutamente nada.

 ** _Continuara…_**


End file.
